Danielle's Secret is Out!
by creans09
Summary: The secret is out! Set after Ronnie throws Danielle in the street after the wedding, will Danielle be ok? and just what is this second secret she has, the one she's been keeping from Stacey! R&R my first fan fic guys, enjoy D
1. The Reveal!

Danielle Jones lay devastated on the road outside the Vic with the words '' Go away from me, you pathetic little freak, I never want to see you ever again. Who'd want a daughter like you? '' echoing through her head, all she had ever wanted was for Ronnie to love her, when she had first arrived in Albert Square, she decided to get to know Ronnie so that she would like her. Danielle had thought so many times of how she would tell Ronnie and this wasn't the way she wanted it to be. Picking herself up in a daze, she dragged herself to the Slater's.

Back at the Vic, the drama was quickly forgotten as Billy made his speech, the food still wasn't ready and in an attempt to pass time, Archie tried to explain the situation about Danielle as gossip and rumours were already rife, he went on to explain that Danielle was troubled and disturbed. It was then that Ronnie decided to make a toast to the happy couple, she loathed her dad but decided that if she was going to spend time with her sister and neice, she needed to have him onside.

'' Maybe I was wrong, maybe you have changed and you're making Peggy very happy and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry '' Ronnie concluded her speech and went to raise her glass but it was empty, Roxy quickly passed a glass to her and everyone toasted the happy couple. As Ronnie took a drink something slid out from the glass, a locket. Ronnie's eyes glared at Archie as everyone around her was oblivious to what was going on.

'' Dan, calm down what happened ?, you told Ronnie? " Stacey said in a drunk tone.

" I begged her to believe me but she just wouldn't, she believed him " Danielle sobbed

Climbing off her chair Stacey poured two vodkas and downed one before handing the second to Danielle, once she realised that Danielle wasn't going to drink it, she knocked it back before shuddering. She crawled over to Danielle and said:

" I'm going to give Ronnie the ice queen a piece of my mind, who does she think she is? I'm going to put her straight, me and you. I'm here for you Danielle "

Danielle was in a state of hysterics and decided to go back to Telford, that was the best thing to do. She loved Stacey and didn't want to leave her, but she knew Stacey had her family around her and they would be there for her. Stacey had a Mum who loved her, even though she was sick and Stacey had to constantly look after her, Jean was there.

" Dan, I'll be back in a minute I need to be sick " Stacey laughed dashing off to the bathroom.

She knew that Stacey was drunk and that she would be better off leaving while Stacey was in the bathroom.

Back at the Vic, tensions were rising as Ronnie stared at the locket realising that for the past few months her daughter had been living right under her nose. All those months and she never knew, she felt sick to her stomach when she realised Danielle was telling the truth. Her baby Amy wasn't dead and that meant, that meant her dad was lying. Thoughts raced through her mind, why would her dad do that. Deny her the one piece of happiness that meant so much to her.

" She was telling the truth, it's my locket, the locket that I gave away with my baby, with Amy. I have the same one, it's exactly the same " Ronnie said her face breaking as she struggled to get the words out.

In that moment Archie's world began crumbling around him as Ronnie told the Vic the story of how she gave her daughter away 20 years ago. Ronnie told them how Archie was lying to her, to Danielle..

" She's my daughter, you tried to get rid of her, you tried to send her away. you told me she was dead " Ronnie placed the locket into a devastated Roxy's hand and took off into the night...

Roxy Mitchell held the locket in her hands, the locket soaking with champagne and stared at the picture, a picture of her older sister and it was then she realised her the full extent of her dad's deceit. In that moment all love and respect she had for him had gone, just like that.


	2. It's Ronnie's Fault!

**Sorry this chapter is short and I know this is what viewers have already seen, I decided to tell it a different way, to be honest I don't know which way I'm going to take the story so any comments would be appreciated! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!! xx**

Ronnie Mitchell dashed across the square weighed down by a heavy bridesmaid dress with Archie in hot pursuit, he caught up with her and explained to Ronnie how disturbed and sick Danielle was. It was then Ronnie realised that it was her who had made Danielle like that. Things she had said, the way she had treated her, then in that split second Ronnie remembered the abortion, how she had helped Danielle get an abortion, her own grandchild. Sick with guilt, she listened as Archie began speaking in a calm and twisted tone:

" I'm your Dad Veronica, that's as good as it gets and there is a little bit of me in you "

The words hit Ronnie like a rock and she began screaming " No, No " as Archie continued

" Yeah you threw her out and you said those things, those things will be ringing in her ears right now and you're going to have to live with that, not me ", as Ronnie took off he described how once he snapped his fingers Peggy would come running just like she always had. As he turned to walk back into the Vic, he came face-to-face with a stunned Peggy who had heard all.

While Peggy came to grips with the fact that her husband had been lying, she ordered everyone out of the Vic and demanded an explanation from Archie. Ian Beale was standing behind the bar coughing, trying to make his appearance obvious.

" What you want? " Phil said giving Ian an angry stare

" I'm looking paid for a service that I provided " he replied in a meek and quiet voice, he was so petrified of Phil but he was firm that he wanted paid.

" Ian unless you want your head threw the wall, I suggest you leave before I count to 5 " Phil replied his tone getting louder.

" But.. I cooked.. " Ian said but before he could finish, Phil had already grabbed him and thrown him out the door.

" You couldn't let it go could you Ian " Jane sighed looking at her husband.

Disgusted at Archie, Peggy could hardly bring herself to look at him.

" She's wrecked the wedding " Archie said calmly.

" Maybe it needed wrecking you're everything she said you were " with that Peggy walked away, she couldn't take any more of his lies.

" Get out " Peggy shouted " Get out of my pub, get out of our lives "

" Peggy you don't mean that, I'm your husband " Archie pleaded, he needed to redeem himself and so far it wasn't going well.

" Get out before we put you out " Jack piped up, he was involved in this too, it was his daughter's grandad.

But Phil couldn't contain himself, when he realised that he was involved with paying Suzy off, Archie tried to explain that Danielle had found a postcard and that Suzy was trying to wind Peggy up. As he saw his stepson getting angrier, Archie became frightened for the first time in a long time. In that moment, Phil threw a punch at Archie who landed on a table which collapsed. No-one tried to stop him and a few punches later, Jack pulled Phil off Archie before saying " He's not worth it Phil, let it go ".

Archie decided to leave the Vic, he would come back in a few days when everything had calmed down and he would win them back then. He turned to Roxy and rubbed her cheek.

" I love you " he smiled " I'll be back in a few days "

Roxy who had been silent the whole time sat there, tears streaming from her eyes, thoughts racing through her mind, trying to take the events in. The first time she had ever felt a pain so raw for her sister, it was because of her dad, Ronnie had always tried to protect her against him and she had always hated her for it, she saw it that Ronnie was trying to come between her and her dad. But she knew now why she had done it.

As Archie rubbed her cheek, she pulled away " Don't touch me, you ruined Ronnie's life, you ruined Danielle's life. If you ever come back near here again, you'll regret it "

" Roxanne " Archie cried as Jack pulled him away from her

" You're nothing to me, the next time I'll see you is when I'm there to spit on your grave " Roxy said distraught with tears running down her face " Jack, get him out of here "

As his world crumbled round him, Archie left Albert Square, but he would be back.

Stacey Slater was curled up in bed, desperately trying to get the fact that Max had rejected her out of her head, she tossed and turned before being sick again, then settled herself back into a nice sleep, she awoke a few seconds later to a hammering on the front door.

" What is that bloody noise? " Stacey slurred putting on her slippers and marching down the stairs, opening the door she met Ronnie.

" Is Danielle here, where is she? " Ronnie exclaimed in an out of breath voice

" She doesn't want to see you " Stacey said " she was here a minute ago "

Ronnie began to raise her voice and it was then Stacey knew she meant business

" I'll help you find her " She said when she saw the fear and sadness in Ronnie's eyes, she turned to go upstairs to get changed but Ronnie had already left the house leaving Stacey with no choice but to follow her in her nightie. She had no idea where Danielle was but she knew that she was in a state and was worried about what she might do and it was all Ronnie's fault.


	3. Alone

**I had a complete memory blank after I published the first two chapters, in the end- this is what I came up with. I know this chapter is short, but will upload chapter 4 later tonight. Thanks for all your lovely reviews, hope you like this one xx**

Darkness had now set on Albert Square and Danielle had wandered in circles for the past 15 minutes. At this moment in her life, she didn't care whether she lived or died, she couldn't believe Ronnie had picked him over her. Then again she had discovered a lot of things that night about her so called grandfather, that Archie was lying, that he had never even tried to tell Ronnie that her daughter was under her nose this whole time . Yet when the truth was finally outed, Ronnie still didn't believe her, her own mother.

Danielle's heart ached, she knew right at that minute, it was breaking. In the space of 30 minutes, she had cried tears, unimaginable tears. Ones that she had never even cried when Lizzie her adoptive mother died. Falling to the floor with her head in her hands, she thought of when she first came to the square meeting Stacey, how she loved her. Stacey took her under her wing, gave her a home, a job and mostly importantly a friend. Though the evenings events were still fresh in her mind, Danielle couldn't help but draw her mind to the secret that she had been keeping from Stacey, the secret that would tear her apart. Had she made the right decision?

Snapping back to reality, Danielle composed herself, she picked herself up from the ground and decided she had made her mind up indefinitely, it was back to Telford. Danielle decided to come back at a later date for her things, the main plan was to get out of Walford and as far from Ronnie as possible.

Making her way to the train station, she allowed her mind to wander once again. This time she thought of Joel her biological father, would he be so cruel and heartless if she decided to pursue him and get to know him. There was no way he could be as cold and callous as Ronnie the Ice Maiden. In an instant Danielle came back to Earth, someone was calling her name. It couldn't be, but it was, Ronnie standing before her eyes. " Baby " She called, Ronnie said it so warmly and lovingly, it was then Danielle realised she believed her. She couldn't feel a smile come across her face.

Danielle was stuck to the spot, she literally couldn't move, but then she took a few steps towards Ronnie's open arms. The reunion she had hoped for. In a second a car came speeding round the corner, Danielle saw it coming but she was frozen with shock. The car became closer and wasn't showing any signs of stopping.

_Well will Danielle be ok?, will she get the reunion she wanted with Ronnie and just what is her secret? I'll update later tonight hopefully x_


	4. Life, not death

**Hi, I think this next chapter is a bit far fetched, but hopefully you all like it anyway! Again thanks for all your lovely comments, it's giving me confidence to write more people, keep them coming :)**

The driver spotted Danielle and swerved right at the spot where Danielle was standing. It hit her and Ronnie let out a bloodchilling scream, Danielle fell to the floor. Janine got out from behind the wheel

" I'm sorry, I didn't see her " she cried, upon seeing the blood on the ground Janine felt her stomach churn and she turned to be sick. Ronnie ran to the other side of the car where Danielle lay, it was then Ronnie noticed her daughter laying in a familar blonde's arms.

" Roxy " She weeped shocked to see her sister, she hadn't seen her sister arrive at all.

" There's no time for that Ron, she needs an ambulance " Roxy said trying her hardest not to cry.

Janine had stopped being sick and took out her phone and called an ambulance. Danielle was alive and talking, Roxy had came looking for Ronnie, she had watched everything, she had tried to pull Danielle out of the way. It wasn't a full blow that Danielle received but the impact had left her barely conscious.

The ambulance arrived, Ronnie climbed into the ambulance with her willing her daughter to survive. Life couldn't be this cruel, to have found her daugher who she had thought was dead all this time, to come back and be taken away in a split second. She watched in horror as as paramedics worked on Danielle. After what seemed a lifetime, they reached the hospital where Danielle lost consciousness, as they banged through white doors. Danielle was then taken to theatre.

Seconds later, Roxy arrived at the hospital with Stacey who was still in her pyjamas, no-one spoke a word for an hour. Finally Stacey said " I'm going to get some coffee would you like some? "

" Yeah please Stacey " trying to hand her some money " It's ok I got it Roxy " Stacey replied.

" Ron? " Roxy asked looking at Ronnie, the mascara smudged around her face " No " she sniffed.

" Come on Ron, you need to keep your strength up if not yourself, for your daughter " Roxy said firmly, Ronnie smiled for a second " 2 coffees please Stace ". Roxy wrapped her arms round her older sister who sobbed her heart out, for years it had been the other way around. Now it was her turn to be the adult for once. They sat in silence with both of them wailing.

Around 5am, a doctor came and stopped beside them " Hello, I'm looking for the mother of Danielle Jones " he said so calmly, " That's me " Ronnie uttered, having heard the word mother, the situation became real to her at that very moment. " I'm Dr. Ciaran Fitzpatrick, Danielle sustained some serious injuries, we operated on her to stop the bleeding, she stopped breathing during the operation, but we managed to stabilise her. We'll send her down for a CAT scan in the morning just to make sure there's no brain injuries ".

" Will she be ok ? " Roxy managed to say, Dr. Fitzpatrick struggled to look for words for a few seconds and Stacey noticed he wasn't getting nervous " Well " she snapped " she either will be or she won't "

" providing the CAT scan comes back clear " he said " Danielle will be ok but I can't say the same for her unborn child ".

Ronnie couldn't believe what she was hearing " Baby? " she said in shock " She's not pregnant, I took her to have an abortion ". The doctor looked as though he was expecting her reaction " Danielle didn't have an abortion, either she didn't go through with it or the foetus survived, that's not to say it will survive the next few hours, with the internal injuries sustained, I expect miscarriage to occur within the next few hours ".

" Can I see her ? " Ronnie asked desperately, she needed to let Danielle know how much she loved her, that she was glad she was her daughter and how much she had regretted everything that been said. That Archie would never harm them again.

" In a few hours, when she comes round, she's still out from the operation " he replied.

All 3 women looked stunned as the doctor left them, Ronnie told them to go knowing that Danielle would now be ok, " Ron I'll be up in a few hours, I'll leave Amy with Auntie Peg, is there anything you need ? " Roxy asked. Sighing, Ronnie said " No I'll be fine " as Stacey and Roxy left, Ronnie clapped her hand over mouth, she couldn't believe it. For Danielle to decide not to go through the abortion at the last minute, for her to lose her child like this was unthinkable. Ronnie felt helpless staring through a glass window seeing Danielle hooked up to a monitor, but all she could do was wait.

_The shocker- Danielle's still pregnant!! Will she lose the baby?? My creative juices are flowing now, I might even get more on tonight :)_


	5. Am I dead?

**OK don't hate me for this chapter, I got a little bit carried away, but it's my story so ha! Thanks for the excellent reviews... ****We know Danielle's alive but this is just a flashback sequence as she made it to the hospital**

Danielle was laying powerless on a hospital trolley, she could see Ronnie's concerned face looking down at her with tears running down her face. She tried her hardest to speak but she just couldn't." Danielle please be ok, baby, please " Ronnie begged holding her hand tightly, then in an instant it was gone as Danielle went straight through to theatre, all she could think of Ronnie, how much she loved her and it was just sad that this had happened. She quietly closed her eyes and slipped off. When Danielle came to, she was sitting in a white room, scared she looked around and started to scream. Where was she, how had she ended up here. As she sobbed, a figure walked towards her " Danielle it's ok " the figure whispered.

" Mum? " Danielle asked stunned " What are you doing here? I need to get back to Ronnie ", the figure put her arms around her " Ssssh " Lizzie said. Then a thought came to Danielle's mind " Am I dead? ", her adoptive mother didn't say anything, after what seemed an eternity. Lizzie stood up and said " come on Danielle, I need to show you something ", Danielle followed obediently.

She led her to a room where she saw herself sitting on a crash trolley with doctors working on her

" Mum please am I dead?, what's going on? " Danielle asked confused. Again Lizzie never replied, Danielle listened intently to the doctors talking describing her condition. She tried to attract their attention but they never noticed her.

" They can't see you Dani " Lizzie said finally " come on there's more to see ". She lead her to a different room, this time the scene was different. It was a fourteen year old Ronnie pregnant with Danielle, she looked so excited but scared. " I'm so grateful to Ronnie for bringing you into my life, she gave me 18 years of joy with you and I'm so thankful for it, my little Dani ". In another scene Danielle saw evil Archie shortly after the birth snapping the newborn from Ronnie's arms and walking away cruelly and handing the baby to a social worker who sat outside. As Danielle watched Ronnie sit in tears and the way Archie treated her so soon after the birth of her child, she realised in a second just how wicked Archie was.

Again leading Danielle to different rooms, she saw Ronnie through the years struggle to accept that Danielle was truly gone. She saw the scene in which Archie told her that she 'Amy' had drowned in the bath and just how broken Ronnie was. The ice maiden was in fact normal, she did cry and she loved Danielle so much, " Come Danielle " Lizzie said " this is the last one I want you to see " It was Roxy, Ronnie and Stacey sitting in a waiting room. Danielle giggled for a split second when she noticed Stacey's leopard print pyjamas. She couldn't believe she was sitting in pyjamas in the hospital " Typical Stace " Danielle thought.

Lizzie took her hand and said " Do you know why I showed you this Danielle? " " I don't really know if I'm dead " Danielle sighed " You are dead Danielle, but it's not your time to go, you weren't meant to die Danielle, but you do have a choice, do you want to stay or go? " Danielle looked at Ronnie, she looked so sad and it didn't take her long to make up her mind " I want to go back " she said " I need to get to know her Mum ", Lizzie smiled " this is a new chapter of your life and this is your family now. Your dad won't be around forever and they will look after you now. I need you to do something for me too though, Ronnie may look like she has a heart of stone, but she hasn't. You need to be there for her through the good and bad. I love you so much " With that she gave her a hug....

" OK we got her back, her heart rate's normal, we almost lost you there kiddo " Danielle heard one of the doctors say as she drifted into a light sleep.

_Hope you liked that and didn't hate me for it!!_


	6. That's Your Baby

**So Danielle wasn't dead, not sure if you would hate me for that last chapter, but needed to let you know, it was a dream that Danielle had while on the operating table, I'll leave you to think about whether it was real or not yourselves... thanks to all my lovely reviewers, quick shoutouts: **

**McIzzie Fan- thanks for your help xx**

**thewattsrule- glad you liked chapter 5 xx**

**Madeleine- can't let you know what I've got planned, but hopefully you like it xx**

**RnDFan64- thanks for your help and story ideas too xo**

**Kirsty95- thanks your awesome review xo**

**sara- glad you liked the story xo**

**xfrecklesx- thanks for your lovely review and the help when I was just starting out xo**

Ronnie Mitchell awoke with sticky saliva on her face, it was quite obvious that she had fallen asleep in the hospital waiting room, before she had a chance to comprehend and take in the previous night's events, she felt quite embarrassed in case someone had walked past and heard her snoring. Then as if by magic, something clicked, she needed to see Danielle. She headed to the nearest receptionist desk.

" Hi can I see Danielle Jones " Ronnie said desperately but pleasant, the receptionist who couldn't have been much younger than Danielle sucked her teeth then rolled her eyes, Ronnie couldn't believe what she was seeing, she had been nice to her and now this receptionist had been acting like a spoilt brat " I want to see my daughter NOW " Ronnie raised her voice slightly, but it was enough to frighten the receptionist into giving her the information she required. " She's in room 12, there was no need for the attitude " the receptionist replied quite obviously frightened, still in fearsome character, Ronnie let a simple thank you slide out from her lips.

Looking at her watch, it was 9.15am, she had been asleep for 4 hours, how could she have been so stupid, Danielle could have needed her, she made her way to room 12. When she arrived, Danielle was still asleep, she looked so peaceful and content that Ronnie didn't notice the cuts and bruises that she had, she just wanted to wrap her arms around her and make up for all those lost years. As she ruffled her short blonde hair, it was so similar to Ronnie's, how could she have not realised that Danielle was so like her, as she ran her fingers through her hair, Danielle woke and giving a little smile she simply said " Mum " weakly.

" Don't try to talk sweetie, the important thing is that you're ok " Ronnie said softly, there was so much she wanted to say to Danielle, but she knew she had to take it one step at a time. She was in a fragile state and she didn't want to press her " I'm so sorry Ronnie for everything it's my fault " Danielle spluttered tears streaming from her face " I had to tell you, I've wrecked Peggy's wedding, I..." before she could continue, Ronnie put a finger to her lips prompting Danielle to stop talking.

" It was a wedding that needed ruining, no-one is angry at you Danielle, Dad can't hurt us anymore, I won't let him and what happened to Mum then? " Ronnie smiled.

Before either of them had time to say anything else, Dr. Fitzpatrick approached them " Hi Danielle, I'm Dr. Fitzpatrick, now the results of your scans show no brain injuries, you're going to be fine apart from a few stitches, now we will need to get you sent down for an ultrasound to make sure the baby is ok, I did mention to your mother last night that it's possible you could miscarry in the next few days " he explained.

Danielle blushed " Actually I hadn't told my mum about... " Ronnie cut her off again, " It's ok darling, do you want me to come with you for the ultrasound? " Nodding her head, Danielle couldn't help but think that things were going to be OK from now on, that the truth was out. She felt guilty that she had led Ronnie to believe that she'd had the abortion, she thought back to when she sat back in the clinic with Ronnie and pretended to take the tablet, the one which would end her baby's life. She just wasn't able to do it. Danielle knew she didn't have the right to play God with anyone's life and she realised that she had made the right decision by deciding to keep the baby. A couple of minutes later a nurse came to wheel Danielle down for an ultrasound to make sure the baby was ok, Danielle gripped Ronnie's hand tightly and said " Ronnie will you come? ", but she was already behind her.

Feeling extremely nervous and sore, Danielle lay down as the sonographer squirted a drop of gel onto her flat stomach " Danielle how many weeks would you say you are? " the sonographer asked, " about 9 weeks " she replied shaking. A couple of seconds later the sonographer said " Danielle your baby looks perfectly healthy, there's the head and that's the spine. Obviously it's too early to tell what sex the baby is, but I could print you out a copy, would you like that? " Danielle grinned through the pain of the injuries she had received the night before. Things were going right for once, as for Ronnie, she sat beside her in a daze, she couldn't believe what she was seeing right before her eyes. Yesterday she thought her daughter was dead, now she had her daughter and her grandchild. " Look Danielle " Ronnie said softly " that's your baby ", she was struggling to hold back tears. It was then Danielle noticed how genuinely normal she was and that she got emotional too and she remembered what Lizzie had told her about Ronnie being the way she was because of Archie. She lent forward and put her arms round her mother before replying " your grandchild, granny " she beamed having shared a tender moment with her mother at last.

_Hit the big green button and review, you know you want too =D xx_


	7. Getting ready for the homecoming!

**Thanks again to all my reviewers, it means a lot, hopefully you like this next chapter, I might even get another up tonight :D**

The Mitchell household was buzzing with excitement, today was the day Danielle was getting out from hospital. Exactly one week had passed from the reveal and although everyone had burning questions to ask Danielle, Ronnie had instructed them to wait until she was well enough.

" Gran, I decorated the kitchen with balloons, can you come take a look " Ben said happily, leading Peggy to the kitchen.

Roxy Mitchell stood in her bedroom watching Ronnie get ready " Can't believe you're going to be a gran Ron, haha, just as well everything's already starting to head south " she giggled pointing to Ronnie's chest

" There's nothing wrong with my bust " Ronnie retailated, then with a smile she added " and just remember while I'm going to be a gran, you're going to a great aunt, you know like Aunt Eileen " .

Roxy's grin quickly left her face, their great Aunt Eileen was around seventy years old and she quickly looked at her own bust in the mirror.

" So how do you feel really? Ron? " Roxy asked " with everything that's gone on this past week, I'm surprised you can even take it all in "

" You know what Rox, I'm so happy, I can't even put it into words, obviously Danielle and I need to have a serious talk when she's up to it, but I've got my baby back and that's the most important thing. I almost made her abort my grandchild, thank God I didn't. Listen I gotta go to the hospital and pick Dan up, you finish up here and I'll meet you back at 12.30pm " Ronnie replied straightening her locket and smiling.

" Come on Phil blow, bloody hell we're never going to get anywhere if you don't start puffing the balloons bigger, there's still 30 left " Roxy sighed hitting Phil who was clearly out of puff on the head with a balloon " Flipping Dumbo, come on Ben we'll get Trace to help us finish up ". Ben followed her downstairs to the Vic where Stacey was working with Peggy to put up welcome home banners

" It's not straight Peggy " Stacey snapped at her " Well you don't like it Stacey you know where the door is " Peggy spat back, " I'm not doing this for you Mitchells, I'm doing this for Dan " Stacey replied walking away to check the food was ready " In case it slipped your mind Danielle is a Mitchell or had you forgotten? " Peggy said, Stacey never replied ignoring her.

**Meanwhile.......**

" Hey sweetie " Ronnie said politely giving Danielle a kiss on the cheek " are you ready to go? ",

Danielle lifted her bag giving a little nod " Now I was thinking Danielle we could just have a little takeaway just us girls, I just need to call into the Vic on the way home is that ok "

" I don't really mind either way Ronnie I'm kinda tired " Danielle answered back giving her trademark smile. She knew that once they got back to Ronnie's, she was going to be bombarded with questions from Ronnie and then she still had the rest of the Mitchell clan to face, she cringed at the mere thought of having to explain why she had kept quiet all those months she was in the square.

Ronnie and Danielle walked silently to Roxy's jeep and when they were both in the car, Ronnie watched as Danielle belted up, she placed a protective hand on Danielle's stomach before saying

" Danielle I hope you know that I'm sorry and that I do love you, we will talk once you're feeling up to it properly, there's so much we need to talk about ". Danielle never said anything, she just stared out the window, Ronnie wasn't surprised that she was so distant after all she threw her into the street, called her unforgivable names and treated her like an animal the whole time Danielle was on the square. No wonder she didn't want to tell her the truth, she trailed off. She knew it was her fault, but constantly blaming herself wasn't going to get her nowhere, Danielle was pregnant, scared and she needed her mum more than ever.

**Back at the Vic...**

" Ronnie just texted Roxy and they're on their way, they left the hospital 10 minutes ago " Phil announced to everyone.

Stacey looked around, Danielle would be happy to see all their friends waiting to see her. It was Ronnie's idea to throw a homecoming bash and Stacey thought that Danielle deserved it, Ronnie had also splashed out some presents for Danielle, her way of trying to make it up to her after missing loads of birthdays and christmasses. Stacey remembered the day before rushing to Oxford street with Ronnie picking out presents, an ipod, some very expensive DVB jeans Danielle had had her eye on, not that she would be able to fit into them in a couple of months. " Oh Dan " Stacey thought " I wish you had told sooner you were pregnant " she felt to blame for Danielle's accident, she should have insisted that she told Ronnie. But it was all said and done now and her friend getting better was the only thing that mattered. Glancing around again, Stacey felt proud of the effort she had put into making the Vic look good.

Arriving at the Vic, Ronnie convinced Danielle to come inside and have an orange juice, hesitating for a while, she finally caved and walked inside the Vic closely followed by her mother. As soon as she walked inside, everyone started to clap and cheer, Danielle's eyes lit up, all this for her- no-one ever goes to this much trouble for her.

She turned to Ronnie and stuttered " b..b..but it's not my birthday or anything " " I know darling but we wanted you to know we're glad you're part of our family and your friends are here for moral support " Ronnie smiled. Stacey walked up to Danielle, threw her arms around her and gave her a hug " come on, you may not be able to drink, but I need a vodka "

Ian Beale was standing beside Phil dishing out food " Am I going to be paid this time round? this costs a lot of money and I can't be giving out freebies " he said, Phil glared at him before walking away. Jane coughed and gave Ian a dirty look, he knew in that instant not to continue, Jane sighed how was she going to tell her husband that she had spoken to Roxy Mitchell earlier that day and they agreed to do the buffet for free, he wasn't going to be pleased.

Sitting at the bar sipping an orange juice with her best friend under Ronnie's watchful eye, Danielle turned to Stacey and stated " Stace... you're the best, you said it would work out and it has worked out " , Stacey at this point had already had a few too many vodkas nothing out of the ordinary replied " I love you Dan, you're my mate, my life and you know what your mum the ice maiden isn't that bad. She bought me a gorgeous coat yesterday, yeah we went shopping and everything, ok I'm going to dance with Callum " Stacey was competely unaware that Ronnie had overheard the whole conversation and she couldn't help but laugh.

" Right you madam I want a dance " Roxy Mitchell smiled taking her neice by the hand " I love this song ". Danielle didn't have much say in the matter as Roxy lead her to the floor as they danced to Just Dance, Roxy threw her arm round Danielle and said " I'm glad you're alive Danielle, my sister's been dreaming of a moment like this her whole life. If you ever need anything, anything at all I just want you to know your aunt Rox will be here for you " with that she kissed her on the forehead, as the song ended Roxy called after her " Oh and I'll be getting you to babysit a lot more often, you know practice for your little one " Danielle shrugged happily " maybe I'll take you up on that ".

A couple of hours later, after several rounds of bad karaoke, everyone was drunk or well on their way, Danielle tapped her glass gently to which everyone's attention was on her " I would just like to make a quick toast, I just want to say thank you to all of you for coming, it means so much to me, I know this time last week it was a different story but all I can say is thank you honestly and I would just like you all to raise your glasses to Ronnie, my mum. God even saying it sounds surreal. Thank you Mum, to Ronnie " , " To Ronnie " everyone chorused as they raised their glasses. Taking Ronnie's hand, she smiled and said " Come on Mum, it's late, let's go home ".

_Hope that wasn't too soppy for you, please review: the sooner you do, I'll upload the next chapter- I have some excellent chapters coming up_


	8. Just you and me

**OK I can confirm that this chapter is a bit crap, I had serious writer's block. Hopefully you will like it anyway and I promise it will get better- there is some serious R&D bonding. **

**Dedicated to Charlie: River Island Buddy!! who encouraged me to start writing this chapter, thanks :)**

Danielle woke up that morning in a happy mood, the happiest she had been in a long time. Having already texted Stacey asking for the day off, she didn't want to wake Ronnie but decided to make her breakfast in bed as a thank you for the homecoming party she threw for her. She was so thankful, never in her life had anyone ever done something as nice for her. She remembered the night before opening all Ronnie's presents. They must have cost a fortune, thinking about the expensive jeans and designer bag to go with them. Stacey's influence obviously played a strong role in helping Ronnie decide what she was going to buy her. Danielle realised she didn't know what Ronnie liked but came to the conclusion that she would cook everything in the fridge. As she lifted the black pudding from the fridge, the stench went up her nose, she felt an urge of sickness and realised she had her baby to thank for that. Her baby, she hadn't really given it much thought as she was in shock with that past week, Ronnie hadn't mentioned it from the day of of her baby scan. Remembering she and her baby had been through a serious accident, she knew that it was meant to be. The baby that was, both Danielle and her unborn child had survived when the odds were against them. She gave a little smile and went back to cooking Ronnie's breakfast.

" Hey Ronnie " Danielle grinned " Just thought I'd make you breakfast in bed ", Ronnie stirred and noticed Danielle with a tray in her arms

" Oh Danielle this is lovely thank you but you didn't have to do that " she replied sitting up giving her a kiss on the cheek " have you had some? " she asked

" um no " she muttered looking for the right words " morning sickness, but I'll be fine ". Ronnie looked deep in thought, she got out of bed and disappeared for a few minutes, she emerged with croissants and a dvd wearing massive sunglasses exactly like Audrey Hepburn's " How about we have breakfast at tiffany's this morning? " she smiled. Danielle felt really happy, she was shocked and surprised that Ronnie had remembered it was her favourite movie and it wasn't long before they found themselves lost and engrossed in the chick flick.

When the end credits rolled, Ronnie turned to Danielle and said " Danielle, you know we need to talk right? "

" Yes I knew it was coming " she said with a sigh. The conversation began from Danielle's arrival into the square, " I knew who you were but I usually find people don't take to me very well upon first meeting them, so I decided to get to know you a bit better before I told you who I was, but you were so awful and you accused me of playing against you and your dad " she felt her anger coming out, she wanted to stop but she couldn't. Ronnie knew it was coming and that she deserved it, with tears in her eyes Danielle carried on " tell me Ronnie if I hadn't told you the truth did you think it's ok to treat someone in the way you did? " Danielle.. I " she didn't give her time to finish

" You treated me like something off the bottom of your shoe, I came to you for help and you were so horrible. You might have apologised but you still put me into the street and called me a freak, you wished I wasn't your daughter. I thought once you knew I was your daughter you'd welcome me with open arms. But you openly called me a liar, I have never felt as bad in my life as how you made me feel Ronnie.... " she stopped, she was out of breath and Danielle felt her blood rising. She began to start sobbing " All i ever wanted was my mum, someone to love me. Not someone who treats me worse than their enemy ". Taking Danielle into her arms, Ronnie searched for the right words and felt her heart sink, she hadn't realised just how angry Danielle was.

Danielle wanted to forget about everything that had been said and done, it was in the past but she couldn't shake her anger as much as she wanted to forget it, she couldn't. Opening her heart to Danielle was what Ronnie decided to do, she explained about Archie and how he'd ruined her life, taken her baby daughter away from her, told her that she was dead and mocked her.

" My dad treated me so badly, I've had walls up my whole life, I never let anyone get close for fear of hurting them, Roxy being the only exception " continuing she went on to say how she would never let Archie hurt them again " Danielle I've spent all these years thinking my daughter was dead, you came back to me, it's nothing short of a miracle. If I could turn back time, I would. I'd take back all those words that hurt you. It can't have been easy hearing it. I feel so guilty and I'm sorry, I want a relationship with you, I want you to live here with me. I want to be a part of your life and my grandchild's ".

Wiping her tears away, Danielle let out a giggle " Ronnie you do realise you're only 34 and you're going to be a grandmother. I think you could be a contender for Britain's youngest gran "

" Does that mean I need a walking stick and a cardigan?, come here you " she said reaching her arms out for a cuddle. Danielle hesitated for a couple of seconds then moved closer until she felt Ronnie's loving embrace.

" I'm sorry I just needed to get it out of my system " Danielle confessed " I didn't mean to hurt you, but I wanted answers. I need to ask you Ronnie. I need to take it slow "

" It's ok baby remember it's just you and me for the minute" Ronnie looked at Danielle's stomach " I'll take you shopping tomorrow and we can start decorating your room, I love you Danielle " she waited for a reply but found she didn't have to wait long.

" I love you too Mum " Mum she called me Mum, Ronnie thought to herself, she felt a little flutter of butterflies, it was the first she'd really been happy. Ronnie felt her phone vibrate and noticed it was a text from Roxy. She started to chuckle and read it out to the bemused Danielle:

I**'ve officially died, I'm absolutely green. Spent the day staring down toilet. Why do I always do things I regret? Rox xoxo**

" Right I've got Dirty Dancing, Grease, The notebook and Ghost, is that enough for duvet day? " Ronnie asked.

" Yes and I've got the chocolate, ice-cream and the popcorn " Danielle beamed. Settling into another movie, Danielle found herself snuggling up to Ronnie, a bit of mother-daughter bonding was long overdue. Before Ronnie could relax, her phone rang.

" Veronica, I want you to meet me, if you know what's good for you and your little Danielle. It's something I know will interest you. Tomorrow Albert Bridge, noon, be there or you'll regret it ". The line went dead and a wide look of fear spread across Ronnie's face and she knew that she had to hide it from Danielle. What could her father possibly want after all the damage he had caused?

_So how bad was it? I already apologised, but promise next chapter will be so much better and make up for this one. Read and review- I'll do the same for you xxx_


	9. Do anything to protect her

**Thanks again to all my reviewers, I love them!! Archie is only in this for a little bit!! Apologies for lack of R&D but more coming up!**

Ronnie awoke with Danielle's head resting on her shoulder, she had managed to get through the night without mentioning the awful phone call she had received. It was early morning in fact it was so early Ronnie peered out her window and saw the milkman making his rounds. She questioned what the best thing to do would be, should she go and meet Archie, the man who had ruined her life. But then this could her chance to get him out of her life for good. The more she thought about, she decided she would go and see Archie, she owed it to Danielle, she had to protect her from him.

A few hours later, Danielle woke with terrible morning sickness, she rushed to be sick, Ronnie followed and rubbed her back "Aww darling, is there anything you need?" she asked thoughtfully.

" just a glass of water please Mum" she stuttered. If there was one thing Danielle couldn't stand, it was being sick. Ronnie handed her the glass, Standing up, she looked into the mirror "I think it's official I look like crap, don't they say that pregnant women have a glow?" Danielle asked " I think whoever said that was either a liar or a man"

" You will get it shortly, you're only a couple of week gone Danielle, give it time" Ronnie laughed. Just watching Danielle being pregnant reminded her so much of when she was pregnant with her, she was exactly the same. It was like looking at her when she was fourteen.

"Dan I have to go out, I need to sign for a delivery at the club but when I come back, we'll go shopping for paint and furniture for your room" Ronnie shouted into the bedroom

" Yeah that's fine" Danielle called back

" Make sure you eat something, remember there's two of you to think about" Ronnie replied feeling more maternal by the day. Ronnie left the flat and felt uneasy, she was dreading this and walked through the square dazed, she passed Max, she'd kissed him a few weeks back, it was stupid drunken mistake she wanted to forget, Max then greeted her but she ignored him. She couldn't deal with him just yet, Ronnie needed to get her life back on track and the only way she could do that was by getting rid of public enemy number one.

It was 11.55am when she reached Albert Bridge, her nerves were getting the better of her and Ronnie seemed to wait for ages, it was well past 12 now. Just as she was about to give up, she heard the all to familiar " Hello Veronica", she spun round and saw a frail old man staring at her, it had been little over a week from she last saw him but she didn't feel scared anymore, in fact she felt a little bit of power over him.

" What the hell do you want?" she asked angrily.

" what no greeting kiss for your old man?" he replied " I want you to talk to Peggy and Roxanne for me, convince them that you're over the whole thing, they will listen to you. That's the only reason why Peggy won't talk to me"

" And why the hell would I do that?" Ronnie snapped " you ruined our lives, we're all better off without you. Get out of my life. I hate you, you come near me and my daughter again, I will kill you, do you get that?"

Just then Archie gripped her by the wrists tightly " Now listen here Veronica, from what I hear your little Danielle is expecting. You'd hate for something bad to happen to her. That would be two deaths on your hands, could you live with that?, I'm giving you a week to sort things, I want to walk back into their lives as if nothing happened. You will do it" he spat so hatefully, even looking a little frail, he still managed to threaten her " Oh Joel sends his regards" he continued letting go off her wrists and walking off "One week Veronica, one week. I took Danielle away from you once, I can do it just as easily again".

Shell-shocked by what had just happened Ronnie walked away, there was no way she could let it happen. He may have threatened Danielle and her unborn child's lives but there was no way he would get the opportunity to hurt them. She felt confused by her father's comments that he made about Joel, had he been to see Joel, had he hurt him. No, she wouldn't allow herself to think such awful thoughts, he wouldn't dare go near Joel, he was just looking for a reaction and she wouldn't rise to it.

_My dad's my problem, I will get rid him by using any means possible, I have to protect my baby._

Reaching her flat, she let out a little cry, but quickly wiped it away. She couldn't let Danielle see her like that, vulnerable. That's not how a child no matter what age should see a parent. Struggling to find her keys, Ronnie banged her fist on the door, she didn't mean to but she needed to let some frustration out. The door opened and Danielle came running out with a little smile on her face " Shopping Mum?" She said excitedly.

" Yeah sure why not?" Ronnie replied determined to forget about her father " It's on me babe", with that Danielle linked her arm and closed the front door.

" You know I was thinking, why don't we invite Roxy, it will be great. I've never really spent time with my auntie Rox" Danielle gabbled away

" great " Ronnie said " you know she has expensive taste right, my credit card is going to take a right beating". As they made their way across the square, you would be mistaken if you thought this mother and daughter had known each other all their lives, when in actual fact they'd known each little more than seven months.

"Ronnie" a voice called, it was Jack " can we talk?", Danielle nudged her and gave her a look as if giving her the all clear that she could speak to him,

" I'm spending today with my daughter Jack what is it?" Ronnie answered.

Jack Branning one of the most gorgeous men you could ever met, well that's what Ronnie thought when she first met him. He made her swoon at the mere thought of him, but she couldn't let the womaniser know that. Through all his charm, he'd still managed to hurt and betray her in the worst way possible by sleeping with her sister. But she still loved him. Mr. Smooth as Ronnie nicknamed him was coming closer to them

" hello ladies" he said with a cheeky smile " just wanted to invite two of the most gorgeous ladies in Albert Square to dinner tonight" .

Danielle grinned as Ronnie gave a flirtatious little giggle " of course we'll meet you at Fargo's at 8" Danielle just answered his question for him, he looked as if he was thinking...

" Now remember girls you'll need to treat yourselves to a party frock, I have something nice planned" he replied winking at them then turning away.

" Did we just get asked on a date?" Ronnie asked

" Yep, I like Jack" Danielle laughed

" you mean Mr. Smooth, yes he is nice, but he's Amy's father remember?" Ronnie reminded her as if it was illegal" wonder what the surprise is"

" hmm don't know, but let's go treat ourselves, like he said we need party frocks", pulling Ronnie in the direction of the Vic. Ronnie had almost forgotten about her awful encounter with her past, but she needed something relaxing to take her mind of Archie.

Jack Branning strode the square with a smile on his face, he felt like he was untouchable, he loved Ronnie so much, it hurt. He was really pleased that she got her daughter back, since Ronnie had found out that Danielle was her daughter, he'd seen a different side to her, one he always wanted to see. Walking towards R&R, he smiled as he thought of what he had planned, but one thing he was certain about, Ronnie Mitchell would be in for a shock, quite possibly the most happiest shock in her life.

_Well what did you think, sorry about Archie, he will be back- but not for long!! the next chapter is going to be fab!! does anyone want to guess what's going to happen??_

_Constructive critcism is welcomed :)_

_Thanks again Charlie for giving me the kick up the bum I needed xx_


	10. Jack's Promise

**Hey, thanks again for all your lovely reviews, I like Jack & Ronnie as a couple so, apologies for bringing him back into this if none of you like him, suggestions are welcomed :)**

"Good afternoon girls" Peggy greeted Ronnie and Danielle with a smile " how are you feeling Danielle?"

"um fine just a little bit of more sickness actually" she smiled.

"We're actually looking for Rox, to go shopping Auntie Peg, is she around?" Ronnie asked

" yes darling, she's upstairs with Amy" Peggy replied walking off to serve a costumer. Ronnie walked up the stairs with Danielle closing following suit

" Rox" Ronnie called "we're going shopping you coming?"

" shopping" came the reply " definitely" then Roxy appeared with baby Amy on her hip " do you reckon Jack will look after Amy for a few hours Ron?"

"He's her father, of course he will. We just saw him coming across the square. He asked me and Dan to dinner tonight. He's acting weird" Ronnie said thinking back to the earlier conversation she'd had.

Roxy had already started packing up Amy's things trying not to feel jealous " Yeah well he can spend some time with his daughter, I need some retail therapy with my sister and my niece" Roxy said excitedly " I'll meet you outside in 15 minutes". At this point Danielle was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, she moved a little to her right to let Roxy past.

"Danielle are you ok?" Roxy asked concerned

" Yeah I'm fine, just a little queasy, but it's nothing I can't handle" she laughed making baby faces at baby Amy "isn't it weird how a few months ago, she was in your belly and now she's like this thing, this tiny little person, one that you made, I worry I'm going to be a bad mother Roxy" scared as she was Danielle was absolutely fascinated, she couldn't believe that in just a few short months she'd have one too

" Dan, you're going to be a fantastic mother, you have nothing to worry about" Roxy replied kissing her forehead and walking out through the back door.

Around an hour later, the three blondes were strutting down Oxford street laden with bags paid for on Ronnie's credit card, they were all so similar it was scary. " Danielle, I thought we were going to buy furniture and paint for your room" Ronnie said wondering just how much money she had spent that day, not that she minded. It was her first shopping trip with her daughter and as much as she loved Roxy, she kind of wished that she wasn't there just so they could spend some time alone together.

" Well tonight's a special occasion, Jack told us to get some party frocks and besides I kind of like sleeping in your bed at the minute Mum" Danielle beamed linking Ronnie and squeezing her arm tightly " come on River Island has the most gorgeous dresses, we need to find one for you" walking toward the massive clothes shop.

As Danielle ran her hands through a gorgeous black stripy dress, Roxy stood in front of a mirror with a mini skirt while Ronnie watched affectionately " Rox you do realise that this is a shop for teenagers"

" are you trying to say I'm past it?" she answered back " this time last year I got asked for I.D. when I went out clubbing"

" they probably asked for your I.D. because they'd thrown you out before" Ronnie murmured under her breath. Ronnie found herself attracted to the mass pile of shoes in the corner, she recognised that it was a young trendy shop, but she couldn't help it. The shoes were calling her, she'd always had a passion for shoes and she suddenly found herself trying them on.

" Give a girl the right shoes and she will conquer the world" Danielle grinned " I found this amazing dress that will match those shoes, you're going to look stunning" pointing her mother in the direction of the changing room and handing her the dress.

Ronnie emerged 5 minutes later and after some convincing from Roxy and Danielle, she finally gave in and bought it " Didn't you see anything?" Ronnie questioned her daughter

" um no it's ok" she replied, Ronnie had already bought her so much and she felt grateful but didn't want her to spend any more money on her. She didn't need her mother to spend money on her in order to spend time with her, Danielle enjoyed any time that she and Ronnie had together although she accepted that it would be a long time before they could maybe have a bond.

Stopping for lunch, Ronnie disappeared as Danielle and Roxy ordered lunch, by the time their food arrived. Ronnie was back " Hey where did you take off to?" Roxy questioned

" Rox, a copper wouldn't even ask that question?" she shrugged off and turned to eat her food.

Shortly after, they arrived back in the Square, Roxy went to collect Amy, Ronnie and Danielle headed back to the flat.

" Ron… I mean Mum thanks for all the wonderful maternity clothes, I really appreciate it" she said softly, throwing her arms round her and giving her a kiss " we need to get you ready for tonight".

"What are you going to wear Dan?" Ronnie said going into the bathroom to run the bath

" um I don't know, probably something I already have"

" how about this?" Ronnie smiled throwing a familiar River Island dress her way " I saw you looking at it earlier and I just wanted you to have it" Danielle laughed, how had things turned out like this, it was all going how she wanted it to be. Maybe if she had opened up to Ronnie a long time ago, they could have avoided all the heartache that she had caused them both, but things were better now, she sighed happily to herself.

A few hours later, the two glam Mitchells stood checking themselves out in the mirror, Danielle posed and pouted after just putting on her lipgloss, something she'd picked up from Stacey, she was determined to feel a little bit sexy despite being pregnant. Ronnie tried to copy unsuccessfully " right let's go gorgeous" Ronnie said throwing her arms round her daughter. She questioned what Mr. Smooth could possibly have planned, but as bright as she was, there was nothing evident springing to mind.

By the time they got to Fargo's, Jack was already there with a smile on his face which seemed to get bigger as they moved closer toward him. Ronnie and Danielle sat together facing him " Hello ladies, now I've taken the liberty of ordering your drinks, a white wine for you Ron and a orange juice for you Danielle" pushing the drinks in their direction.

Ronnie flashed Jack a flirty grin, he flashed her one back, Danielle didn't notice much as she was busy reading her menu. Once they'd ordered, Ronnie began her interrogation " So Mr. Branning, what's your reason for bringing me and my daughter to dinner?"

"no reason needed and don't ask questions Miss Mitchell" Jack said innocently.

The meal went down well and by this stage Ronnie was on her fourth glass of wine, Danielle went to the bathroom and when she came back, she noticed a look that Ronnie gave Jack, it was a loving look, one that seemed to say I want you. Ronnie deserved to be happy, she decided so she formulated a plan and walked back toward the table

" um, Mum I'm going to head back, I don't feel too good" she said hoping Ronnie wouldn't suspect,

Ronnie jumped to her feet " thanks for dinner Jack.."

" No Mum you stay, I fancy a bit of time on my own anyways, I'll see you when you get home" She kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door before Ronnie could reply, flashing Jack a wink as she passed him. It was the right thing to do, she smiled as she walked home.

Jack knew what Danielle was up to, but he didn't let the oblivious Ronnie know who was gazing into his eyes trying her hardest not to let him know she was that interested

" Ron, there was a reason why I asked you to dinner tonight" he whispered stroking her hand gently " I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I'm making a promise to you now I will always love you and always be there for you no matter what" Jack trailed off leaving Ronnie speechless before she finally spoke

" Jack what are you trying to say ?" she asked scared of what his answer might be...even though she already had suspicions.

" Ron, do you want me to spell it out?" he laughed, bending down on one knee, Jack then produced a box which held a beautifully cut diamond white gold ring " will you marry me?"

_So a proposal from Jack... will she accept? I have something big coming up, so hit the green button and review. If I get more than 5, I'll update again tomorrow... oh and if there's any mistakes in this, sorry I wrote it when I was really tired. I proof-read it and it looks fine, so fingers crossed xx_


	11. Whatever it takes

**Thanks again to my reviewers, I think some of you don't like Jack :) I hope you like this chapter**

It was late evening when Ronnie began to make her way back to her flat, once she was inside she took a look around. It was in darkness, she walked to her bedroom where she was greeted by Danielle sitting in one of Ronnie's t-shirts reading a magazine " Hey Mum" she smiled sweetly putting the magazine down " so how did it go with Jack?". At this point Ronnie was hanging up clothes in her wardrobe, she didn't answer and began to get changed into pyjamas.

" Well aren't you going to answer me then Mum?" Danielle questioned.

" it went… um fine" Ronnie replied.

" Oh my God it so did not go fine, look at you, you're shaking" with that Danielle put her arms around Ronnie, she sensed it was what she needed.

After persistently asking what was wrong, Ronnie let a little laugh out and said " You're just like your aunt Roxy, so nosy"

" well they do say, certain traits are in the genes" Danielle said quite pleased with the statement Ronnie had just made " are you going to tell me what happened with Jack or do I have to go over there and beat it out of him".

Ronnie knew that she had to tell Danielle what happened with Jack " OK if you must know, Jack proposed to me"

" What did you say?" Danielle grinned, her smile becoming bigger by the second. Then reality struck, if Ronnie was so down and secretive, it couldn't have gone well. Struggling to find words, Ronnie found herself sitting down on the bed and looking deeply into Danielle's big blue eyes " I said no" " What why?". Knowing rightly that she couldn't tell Danielle the full truth, she began to think back to little under thirty minutes previously.

_"Will you marry me Ronnie?" Jack smiled, this has attracted a little attention from several other customers in Fargo's at the time,__ " Jack get up" Ronnie said sharply feeling embarrassed and going a little red. She hated attention and despised the fact that people were probably already gossiping about her. __" Ronnie, what's wrong?" Jack asked. __" Jack I can't marry you, you're Amy's dad" she replied trying her hardest to speak quietly so no-one could hear them. __" Ronnie I thought we were past all that, that you had forgiven me" Jack snapped banging the engagement box on the table. " I have but things are different now, they're different with us. I have to get my priorities straight" she continued " I have Danielle back in my life now, I need to concentrate on her. She's pregnant, you know. I'm going to be a grandmother. Jack…." She found tears welling up in her eyes and her lip began to quiver " I thought my baby, my daughter was dead all these years, she's came back to me. She needs her Mum at the minute. She needs to be number one in my life"._

_She heard whispers " well she obviously turned him down, poor guy" a woman said to her friend sitting at an opposite table. " Ronnie, I love you, I want to be with you. I understand the situation with Danielle" Jack whispered, by this time Ronnie was putting on her coat " Ronnie there is such a thing as loving two people, we can make this work". She looked at him and placed her hand on his cheek " bye Jack" she smiled, as she turned away, she heard his voice " So that's it, you're leaving it like this, what happens when Danielle gets older and leaves… are you trying to tell me Ronnie. There is never any hope for us, no chance, if you tell me that I'll leave now and you'll never hear from me again" he had caught up with her and was holding her hand back affectionately __" One day Jack, one day" with that she placed a tender kiss on his cheek and walked off into the night leaving Jack Branning a broken and devastated man. _

"Hello earth to Ronnie" Danielle's hand waved past her eyes" what happened?" she asked .

" Danielle, I don't love him anymore. Things are different between us now. This is the best, we're business partners and friends, but nothing more" Ronnie said getting up " I'm going to have a coffee, you get some sleep, you need your energy. I'll be in shortly", she gave Danielle a cuddle.

" night Mum, for what it's worth, it's probably the right thing, I mean once a cheater, always a cheater" Danielle replied laying down and turning the bedside lamp off.

In the kitchen Ronnie boiled the kettle and sat down alone with just her thoughts swirling around in her head for company. What a day, a marriage proposal and a threat from Archie. Oh my God, Dad she thought. That was another problem that needed solved and there was no way she could do it alone. Ronnie took out her phone and made a call, the caller answered and listened intently as she spoke " it's Ronnie, Dad's back and I need your help. He's going to hurt Dan, if I don't do what he says". As the caller gave her instructions, she hesitated as it became clear what she had to do, would she be prepared to do what he said?, the caller spoke again and this convinced Ronnie. As the call ended, a wave of relief washed over Ronnie, this little problem was going to go away very soon.

Walking into her bedroom, she took a look at Danielle sleeping, she looked so peaceful and innocent. It was the first time Ronnie had ever really watched her sleep, Danielle was so oblivious to the torment that Ronnie was going through. She lay down in bed and remembered the caller's words " Are you prepared to do whatever it takes to protect your daughter, to keep her from harm you'll have to play dirty" as she drifted off to sleep, she decided she was ready to play dirty and as a mother her decision was to fight back. Whatever it takes!

_Hope you liked that, I mean Ronnie didn't say that there was never no hope for Ronnie & Jack, so maybe in the future :). R&R people and I'll do the same for you xx_


	12. A Blast from the past

**Awww, anyone else really bummed about Michael Jackson dying- RIP :(**

Ronnie woke the next morning, having had a terrible night's sleep tossing and turning. She noticed that Danielle wasn't in the bed beside her, but there was a note:

**_Hey Mum, _**

**_I didn't want to wake you this morning, you looked knackered, I felt well enough to work on the stall. When you get up, come find me and I'll treat you to brekkie at the café. _**

**_Love Dan xxx_**

Glancing at her watch, it was just after 10 and Ronnie had such a busy day ahead of her, but firstly she had to make sure her baby was alright. After having a shower, she sent a quick text:

**_I'll meet you at 11.30 where we agreed, this is just between us, Ron x_**

Meanwhile….

"Well how's it going with you and Mummy dearest?" Stacey said with a sarcastic tone straightening up some tops

" Yeah Stace, it's going great, I'm so excited, for the first time I feel things are actually going the way I want them. I've a lot to look forward to these days" replied Danielle with a usual smile.

" I think you're starting to get a bump you know Dan" Stacey smiled poking Danielle's belly " any names picked yet?, Stacey's a nice name" dropping the hint into the conversation.

" It's a bit early for me to have a bump Stace, I'm only 10 weeks and one Stacey is enough"

" are you going to tell Paul?" Stacey prompted.

" Not yet, I still need time to get round this myself and build my relationship with my mum, besides he has a girlfriend" Danielle let out a little sigh, every time she thought about Paul, she felt ashamed and embarrassed. She ran her hands over her flat stomach, there were times she didn't even believe that there was a baby, but listening to Ronnie she was convinced that she was going to have a massive bump within the forthcoming months.

" Fancy a coffee?, my treat" Danielle asked

" please, I'm falling asleep, I need a caffeine hit " Stacey giggled leaning against her stock.

Stacey turned to serve a customer and was greeted by Ronnie " Hi Stacey, where's Danielle, is she ok, any morning sickness?" she threw a lot of questions onto Stacey without even taking a breath.

" She's in the café, she's fine Ronnie, you worry too much" Stacey said eyeballing her up and down.

" thanks Stacey" Ronnie replied giving her a little hug, leaving Stacey confused " this new Ronnie is certainly different, but I'm so happy for Dan" she thought to herself.

In the café Danielle treated her mother to a fry-up, but Ronnie clearly had other things going on in her mind, taking a sip from her tea, Danielle challenged her " OK Spill what's going on with you Mum, is it Jack again?"

Not wanting to give anything away, Ronnie nodded and said " Yes, but I'll sort it, I have a couple of things to do today sweetheart, I might be a bit late. Why don't you invite Stacey over for some pizza, have a little girlie night"

" Aww Mum, I'd love that, I think Stace thinks I'm neglecting her and spending some time with her might be what we both need" Danielle replied.

Giving Danielle a hug, she spoke a few words " I'll catch up with you later sweetheart", her final act was placing £20 on the table and winking at Danielle " my treat" and then she was gone.

Arriving at the agreed location which turned out to be the Arches gave a big indicator of who Ronnie was meeting, Phil was already there. " Phil what are we going to do?" Ronnie asked in despair, she wasn't sure how much more she could take of her father.

" Relax Ronnie" Phil stifled a laugh " It's all taken care of, he is going away for a long time, seven to ten years to be exact…" just then Ronnie cut him off

" but how Phil, he's too clever. He's always going to be one step ahead of us".

Phil raised a box and showed Ronnie the content, every ounce that it contained was illegal " we're going to set him up, what you need to do Ronnie is find out where he's staying and we plant this" Phil said with a menacing smile.

" And that's it, you think that's going to work?" Ronnie snapped " you think he will go away just like that, you don't understand Phil he is too smart for us".

Phil began to raise his voice " Ronnie I didn't think you wanted to go down the murder route"…he sat down.

" I don't, I just want him out of Danielle and my lives for good. You need him out of Auntie Peg's life as well. Phil we can't do this on our own, we need help".

" I know we do, I have a plan Ronnie, all you need to do is meet him. We'll both have our alibis and the cops can't touch us" Phil uttered.

Ronnie sensed where the conversation was going " I am not bringing Jack into this Phil" she replied furiously.

With a laugh Phil started to talk again " No, I don't mean Jack, I mean him", he pointed to a man sitting in the corner. Ronnie felt foolish and let out a little gasp, how could she not have noticed he was sitting there the whole time. The figure came closer and eventually spoke the words " Hello Ronnie".

_Sorry for lack of R&D and sorry to end on a cliffhanger, but more in the next chapter, so the plan becomes clear of how Ronnie intends to get rid of Archie, will she succeed and just who is the mystery man?? Reviews please and I'll update later this evening xx_


	13. Putting Archie Out Of The Picture

**Hey everyone, I agonised over who to make the mystery man, it was Joel or this guy: In the end, I decided on this one as there's plenty of places to take his character, hope you like it and I hope I made the right decision!**

Stacey and Danielle were laying across Ronnie's sofa watching Pretty Woman, Danielle had always been obsessed with the Julia Roberts character. She could relate to her so much, an outsider desperately wanting to be accepted. Stacey dropped her spoon into the ice-cream tub and feasted on it's contents, Danielle then let out a big groan and rubbed her stomach protectively.

" Oh Stace, why did we eat so much?" Danielle moaned.

" I don't know Dan but I just figured out that if I don't eat this now, I'll regret it later" Stacey replied taking yet another spoonful " Where's Ronnie tonight anyway?"

" um she had some things to take care off, so she's running late, it was her idea for you to come over tonight" Danielle said softly.

" Yeah that was nice, you know she hugged me earlier" Stacey remembered.

Danielle sat up and found it hard to take in what Stacey had just said " she what?" Danielle laughed.

"hugged me, you know proper like hugging with her arms right round me. Dan, I've never seen Ronnie Mitchell like this before, must be the effect you're having on her" Stacey continued eating her ice-cream.

"You wanna be careful Stace, she'll be telling you she loves you next" Danielle giggled, she sat with a smile on her face and thought _is this possible, me change Ronnie Mitchell?. The ice queen! She must really love me. _

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by her best friend, "Want some?" Stacey asked passing some crisps in Danielle's direction, the stench overpowered her nostrils and she rushed off to the toilet to be sick while Stacey looked on in amusement.

_**Meanwhile over at the Arches**_

"Oh my God" Ronnie gasped at the familiar stranger standing before her " Grant when did you get back?" she questioned throwing her arms round her cousin.

Grant looked at her with a smile and just said " Had enough of Portugal cuz and when Phil here rang me and told me the trouble you were in, I was on the next flight home"

" Thanks Grant, we'll get rid of him for good this time together but wait, where's Courtney?" Ronnie eyed him suspiciously

" she's staying at the hotel with my new girlfriend Debbie" Grant spoke.

" so no-one knows he's here" Phil began standing up " not even Mum".

" So we're all in agreement, Ronnie's going to meet Archie while I plant the gear, Phil you'll be in the Vic, make sure you have a memorable conversation with a costumer and an anonymous phone call later, he's gone. Phil you're responsible for the phone-call, make sure you do it on the way to the Vic, at the old phonebox. There's no CCTV opposite it. That's the plan then" Grant concluded.

Before he even had time to put breath back into his lungs, Ronnie had her phone from her pocket and dialled a number, Phil and Grant sat as confident as ever, they had done worse than this plenty of times but Ronnie started to shake, she was nothing like her troublesome cousins despite her angry exterior.

" Dad, it's Ronnie, can you meet me in 15 minutes. It's urgent. Ok, yea sure I can meet you at Albert Bridge again". The phone call ended and Ronnie's nerves were already getting the better of her, but she couldn't wait to do this, then Ronnie, Danielle and her unborn child could get on with their lives. Phil already left and made his way to the Vic so his alibi was already in place.

Ronnie paced up and down, but Grant reassured her and gave her the confidence she needed " you're doing this for Danielle, your daughter. A mother has to protect her child" Grant soothed.

The more she thought about it, Ronnie knew he was right, it was for the best and she remembered the promise she had made last night in bed. She was going to keep that promise even if it meant breaking the law. Giving her a reassuring hug, Grant lifted the box and he and Ronnie went their separate ways.

Ronnie fidgeted on the bridge whilst waiting for Archie, she nervously bit her fingernails, a disgusting habit she had had from she was a child. As she bit another bit of nail, she recognised a voice.

" thought I told you to stop that long ago", it was Archie.

" Well news for you Dad, I'm not your little girl, you can't tell me what to do, not now, not ever!" Ronnie replied in a sarcastic yet serious tone. Her love for Danielle had taken over the nervousness and fear she had for what she was about to do.

Archie leaned against the wall, he had a smug grin on his face, he knew that Ronnie would be able to talk Peggy and Roxy round, it was only a matter of time before they would be eating from the palm of his hand again or so he thought.

" Well Veronica, are they ready to speak to me?, you did well. It didn't even take you a week. When can I see them?" he questioned.

Ronnie backed away from him just a bit, she bit her lip and said " No"

" what do you mean No?" Archie snapped " didn't you do what I said?"

" No Dad, I didn't even tell them I've been in contact with you, I'm just passing on a warning. Stay out of our lives or you'll regret it. I mean it" Ronnie threatened

" Oh Veronica, do I detect a hint of anger in your tone. You're prepared to put your daughter and grandchild's life at risk. I've hurt you many times before and I'll do it again if necessary. If that's the way you want it", Archie raised his hand, as he had done many times before. His hand clenched round her long blonde hair and he tugged it so hard, it was so tight and sore.

Ronnie closed her eyes and pictured the moment in Weymouth, he had hurt and tormented her about her little Amy's death and from the bottom of her heart anger began to rise to the surface, a tear slide down her cheek as she reminisced the pain and anguish he's caused her. Ronnie pushed Archie's grip from her hair and let out a shriek " Not this time Dad, it's different and I won't let you, stay away, or I will kill you. That's not a threat, it's a promise". She walked away, and let a little smile cross her face, she was the bigger person as Archie looked on in stunned shock.

Archie made his way back to the B&B, he began to think of ways he would repay Ronnie back for the moment she had finally stood up to him. How dare she, the ungrateful little bitch after every thing he had ever done for her. Little did Archie know that Ronnie was following him silently back to the B&B.

As he entered, he was met by the B&B owner Mrs. Murdock who was watching in disbelief as her business was being ransacked by two police officers ." what's going on?" Archie asked

" they have a warrant to search the premises, they had an anonymous tip-off for drugs. Mr. Mitchell they'll need to search your room as well"

" not a problem Mrs. Murdock, always happy to oblige, anything to help police with enquiries" Archie smiled, his nice guy act in place one again.

The police officers made their way through each of the rooms and as they searched Archie's room. He sat downstairs eating a sandwich and reading a newspaper. Ronnie however was hidden behind a fence outside, she saw Grant climb out of a window, he managed to sneak away unnoticed. As Ronnie waited for the drama to unfold, she hoped for the best, that Archie was now out of the way, she received a text:

**Ronnie, gonna head back to hotel. Found something you should see, I'll hang onto it in the meantime, need to lay low for a few days, be in touch. Grant**

Ronnie wondered what Grant could have found, but what she was more interested in was what was about to happen.

" Mr. Mitchell, I'm P.C. Smith, I'm sorry to inform you, but there was a large quantity of cocaine and a firearm found in your room. I'm afraid you're under arrest". The police officer read Archie Mitchell his rights, she then proceeded to place handcuffs on a shocked Archie.

She walked him outside followed by her colleague, Archie felt eyes burn into him, people stopped their work to stare at him. The embarrassment he felt was nothing like he was about to feel. Archie knew he had been set up but he didn't suspect for one second that Ronnie would have been behind the devious act, until he spotted her outside. There she stood, his daughter Veronica Elizabeth Mitchell defiant as ever and that's when it hit him. The moment he saw that smug grin on her face, even as he was placed into the police car, Archie couldn't believe his daughter would do something like this. Ronnie had won this time, but Archie swore to himself, he would be back and she would pay with her daughter's life.

_Hope you like that, I haven't been too well at the minute, so apologies for sloppiness in my writing. Promise next chapter will be better! Hope you liked the mystery man. I heart Grant! xx_


	14. A Show to remember

**Hey guys, if none of this makes sense I apologise, got taken into hospital late last night... let me know what you think: Thanks again to all my reviewers :)**

**Oh just so you know when Ronnie is in the Vic, that's already been happenng with Stacey, Roxy and Danielle. Hope you like this chapter, it's muc more fun in it**

Ronnie Mitchell retreated back across the square with a smile on her face, glancing at her watch, she was shocked at how early it was. Doing just as her older cousin instructed she stopped off at R&R, knowing that while she was there she would have to face Jack and the mere thought of that made her itch with embarrassment.

"Ronnie" Jack said coldly waking into the back office, Ronnie decided to help Dawn out who was cleaning the bar, that would indeed give her the alibi that she would desperately need in case the police turned up and it also kept her away from the tension that clearly was between her and Jack

" Ronnie have you got a minute?" Dawn asked sweetly

" yeah sure go on" she sighed but it was a happy sigh

" well I've developed some new shots for the club and they're really good. Would you like to try some?"

Ronnie didn't want to, but she needed to do something significantly so that when the police arrived she could say that she was trying shots out with Dawn

" ok this is called Sourtongue, get that down you"

Ronnie shuddered as the bitter liquid slide down her throat, Dawn moved closer to Ronnie with a 2nd shot "this is called Roda".

After downing it, Ronnie let out a little giggle "mmm that was nice, bit of a weird name though for a shot"

" Well Jack actually named this as a tribute to you and Danielle, it's made up of the first letters of your names".

Dawn walked off leaving Ronnie deep in thought of Jack, that was so sweet of him calling the cocktail after her and Danielle, she did love him but it just couldn't work at the minute not until she and Danielle's relationship was good and they had worked out all their differences, then maybe just maybe there would be a chance for them.

Afterwards Ronnie did a stock-check before leaving, she was satisfied that she had done all she could, she headed over to the Vic, she went to the bar poured a large glass of red wine and sat down. Phil was already there serving Tanya Branning and deep in conversation, Ronnie watched curiously as the chat continued for another few minutes.

Phil noticed Ronnie sitting at the bar and told Tanya he would speak to her later "is that one of your alibis?" she asked

" Yep it's Mum's birthday soon and I was just asking general girls questions about Booty what I could get her as a gift, anyways Ronnie how did it go

He was eager to find out if their plan been successful enough and Archie Mitchell was now free from their lives.

" it went amazingly, if Grant hadn't came…" she whispered in a hush tone " we would have never been able to pull this off. Grant texted me saying he needs to lie low for a few days"

" Yea I agree, we could say we brought him home especially for Mum's surprise party in a couple of days".

Ronnie's mind suddenly had a spark, she pulled Phil's arm away so he could have her attention, he was distracted by a cute woman who had just entered the bar.

" Listen Phil, I need to go home and get to Dan, we'll meet him when it's the best time"

" agreed" Phil replied " and this is just between us, see you later Ron", she'd already downed her drink and headed out the door.

**_Over at Ronnie's flat:_**

"I'm so glad you said I could drink Dan, I need a good stiff drink" Stacey giggled swigging the vodka bottle " I know you can't drink, but I need a dance partner"

With that Michael Jackson's The Way You Make Me Feel blared through Ronnie's plasma television and Danielle laughed as Stacey tried to do the moonwalk on Ronnie's new leather couch.

_I wonder if I could ever have this much fun with Ronnie maybe not when the baby's born, but I can do something nice for her anyway. This is going to be great_ Danielle thought to herself and she slide into her own little world making plans but not before she texted Roxy.

**Rox, planning a surprise for Ron, need your help come to the flat. Love you Dan xx**

A couple of minutes later Stacey was still dancing on Ronnie's expensive sofa when the doorbell rang, it was Roxy.

" Wow you do know that my sister will kill you if you mark her sofa, it cost a fortune…"

Stacey cut her off mid sentence and said " Roxy Slater get a life and get up here and join me".

Roxy didn't need to be asked twice and was soon on the sofa with Stacey. Danielle rushed off to the loo to be sick again, something she really regretted about her pregnancy. When she came out instead of joining them, she snuck out because she had something better on her mind,

Upon entering the flat, Ronnie took a look around, she was really surprised., food everywhere and alcohol bottles everywhere, but the cherry on top of her messy apartment was Girls Aloud aka Roxy and Stacey on her sofa performing Love Machine complete with hairbrushes as microphones. Ronnie wasn't happy,.

" Stacey where's Danielle?" asked sternly " Roxy?" she continued to ask but instead of an answer Stacey and Roxy burst into fits of laughter caused by two bottles of vodka they'd polished off earlier.

Walking away from them , she knew she wouldn't get an answer, Ronnie's head was racked with all kinds of thoughts, had Archie been true to his word, had someone taken Danielle on his orders. As she paced up and down running her fingers through her long blonde hair agonising over where her daughter was and the love she felt for her was greater and more intense because she was pregnant.

Then she heard a giggle, a familiar giggle at the front door, rushing to the door, Ronnie's heart banged into her chest. Opening it she was relieved to see Danielle and threw her arms round her

" where have you been?" she asked abruptly

" um went to get a disposable camera to take pictures of Stacey and Roxy, this is going to be fun" Danielle laughed dragging Ronnie into the living room.

On Danielle's orders, Ronnie had been forced to drink a half bottle of vodka to catch up with Roxy and Stacey.

While Danielle went and made herself some pasta, she was a little bit gutted that she couldn't be drinking, but rubbing her belly. That alone was strong enough to make her stop drinking for good.

"You two need to wise up, getting wasted and dancing round a living room, that's what kids do" Ronnie said feeling like she'd given off to two kids.

" Listen you hard faced cow, we're putting on a dance show for Dan, you better do this for her, she's worth it and it will cheer her up, she's been a bit down lately with this pregnancy issue and all I want is a bit of happiness for her, might do you some good if you loosened those tight strings on your knickerd" Stacey said " so you're joining in too" Ronnie finally relented.

"Dan come in here for a second" Roxy called "we're putting on a show for you, a show to remember",

Ronnie continued " Yes set your bum there and just watch".

Stacey, Roxy and Ronnie all necked 4 shots of vodka for dutch courage and burst into song on Ronnie's expensive sofa. It wasn't just the bad singing of Abba's Dancing Queen that made Danielle giggle, it was the fact that 3 people in her life she loved had banded together to do this for her.

.A few bad songs later, Danielle released them of their singing duties partly because she was deafened, Roxy called Danielle to the kitchen for a chat about her previous text.

" well I was thinking we could turn the apartment into Ibiza night tomorrow for Ronnie kind of as a thank yo, it's a surprise. I'd love us all to go away to Ibiza because of the stories Ronnie's told me but it won't happen this year with the baby. Can you help me what do you think?" Dan stopped to take a breath.

" wow Dan, that's a nice idea she'll really love it. I'm glad you're her kid, you bring out the best in her" Roxy replied. Little did she know that theory was going to be tested very soon.

" Stacey you were really good there and you're right that was just what Dan needed thank you, you're such a true amazing friend to her" Ronnie smiled sincerely and locked Stacey into a tight hug. At this point Danielle and Roxy had rejoined them

" I'm really glad Dan has a mum like you Ronnie" she slurred "you used to be such a nasty bitch, but you've changed so much for the be.." Stacey stopped her words, something was about to happen. Then before she knew it, she was sick all over Ronnie's expensive sofa.

Roxy's jaw opened wide and she was waiting for a bomb to go off which it didn't. In fact Ronnie was so calm, she touched Stacey's cheek and said softly "accidents happen, right I think it's time you two headed home".

Stacey was mortified and couldn't wait to get out of the flat quick enough with Stacey. Once Ronnie closed the front door, she heard two big hyena laughs, peering out the window it was Stacey and Roxy linking across the square absolutely hammered laughing about nothing it seemed

" Come on Stacey, the bar my treat" Roxy smiled

" Show me the booze" Stacey hiccuped staggering with Roxy linking her arm bascally trying to hold them both up.

Closing the blinds, Ronnie walked toward Danielle " So good night then?" Ronnie asked Danielle was tidying up Stacey's mess

" oh the best, that was amazing, the act you three put on just for me, I can't believe you guys know how much I loved Abba" Danielle smiled.

" OK how's this to top of a good night- bubble bath, chocolate and Mamma Mia, perfect to continue our Abba night?" Ronnie enquired. She was slightly tipsy but wanted to spend quality time with her daughter sober or not.

" that would be perfect" Danielle replied _the perfect end to a perfect day, more precious quality mother/daughter time _she thought to herself. Danielle went first and had a shower, she quickly dried her hair and waited on Ronnie emerging from the bathroom.

"um Mum" she said a little afraid of what she was going to ask Ronnie in case she thought it was weird or there was someone wrong with her.

" yes Dan" she answered looking deeply into her big blue eyes.

" can I blowdry and straighten your hair. I always wanted to do that with Lizzie, but when she got cancer I couldn't" she had a little tear in her and Ronnie was more than happy to oblige. As she felt Danielle's hands running through her long blonde hair, so similar, thoughts travelled to her head:

_Just me and my baby now, I've got rid of Archie. He's outta all our lives for good and there's going to be a new little Mitchell in a few months. My life is finally complete_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a text

**Grant needs us to get the Arches now, he's found something we need to see, it's includes Dan. See you there in 15 minutes, Phil.**

Ronnie let out a sigh, she didn't want to leave Danielle yet again but she was intrigued as to what it was involving Danielle, it was her daughter and she had to do this but how would she explain this to Danielle that she had to go out and spoil their little mother/daugter evening and she felt awful for having to go break the news.

_Apologies if this chapter is crap, but I write it from my hospital bed and I have loadsa tablets in my system so if this content sucks I apologise_

_Any feedback you could give me on this story would be brillaint, what would you like to see happen as you're reading it xxx_


	15. A Secret & A Surprise

**Guys, thanks for your reviews & all your get well wishes, I'm out of hospital and have to have strict bedrest :( I wrote this chapter whacked on my medication and it's really fluffy but I know you guys like that, so enjoy!**

"Dan, it looks great" Ronnie smiled looking at her hair in the mirror that Danielle was holding up " listen I'll be back in a minute just need to make a phone call" with that she exited the room leaving Danielle somewhat puzzled.

Ronnie rang Phil to explain to him that she didn't think it was a good idea that she left Danielle tonight, she would meet them tomorrow. It was nothing that was so serious that wouldn't be able to wait. Phil agreed with her and informed Ronnie of details for tomorrow's meeting. Right now Archie was out of the picture and spending time with the expectant Danielle was much more important " Goodnight Phil" she said before entering the living room to find Danielle singing along to Mamma Mia.

" Didn't know you could hold a tune Danielle" Ronnie smiled

" Oh Mum there's a lot you don't know about me" she replied.

Danielle's phone began to ring playing an upbeat dance tone, a familiar name popped up on the screen

" hi Stacey" she answered with a smile on her face just knowing how drunk she was going to be, Danielle couldn't help but feel a little jealous, she put the phone on loudspeaker for some amusement for Ronnie and her.

" Dan, we're in the Vic, are you coming over?" she slurred so much, Danielle nor Ronnie could understand her.

"No Stace, I'm staying with Mum" she said desperate to get off the phone so she could spend time with Ronnie.

" You can bring Roonie with you…" Stacey was cut off by Roxy giggling in the background

" Oy Slater that's my sister and her name's Ronnie, I bet these two losers won't come out. Losers!!" Roxy shouted into the phone.

Ronnie stifled a laugh while Danielle struggled to see the funny side. Stacey started laughing down the phone and began mocking Roxy.

Danielle pressed the call end button and turned her phone off

" Danielle you can go over to the Vic if you want, I'll come with you" Ronnie said wondering if Danielle actually wanted to stay or if she had felt obliged to.

" No Mum, I'd rather stay here with you" and with that she curled up to Ronnie and continued watching the film.

Early next morning, Danielle awoke with serious morning sickness, Ronnie was out cold quite possibly due to the wine and vodka she'd had the night previously. Knowing that she had so much to do today to get the surprise ready for Ronnie, she quickly got changed and left the flat to meet Stacey. Noticing that the stall wasn't open, Danielle wasn't in the slightest bit suspicious, so she headed to the Slaters. After hammering on the door for what seemed like forever, Stacey finally appeared and she could hardly talk." Stace the stall" Danielle began to lecture.

Stacey raised her hand and croaked " Nan's leaving in a minute and Dan can you talk low, my head is banging". As Danielle went to sit down, she saw a familiar blonde figure laying out cold on the sofa in an awkward position. "we came back here and raided Uncle Charlie's whisky cupboard" Stacey explained.

Danielle didn't have time for explanations, today had to go perfect for Ronnie's sake and she knew that she couldn't do it alone, nudging her aunt who had saliva running down her face

" right you two have thirty minutes to get ready, I'll meet you in the café and treat you to breakfast if you're quick, Roxy you'll need to pick Amy up from Christian's" Danielle slammed the door behind her making them both jump, Roxy threw her head backward and looked at Stacey and simply said " is she being serious?" to which Stacey shrugged her shoulders.

Elsewhere someone else woke with a rotten hangover and it was Ronnie Mitchell, she also woke to an empty bed. Figuring that Danielle had obviously gone to work, she sent a quick text asking Danielle where she was, to see if she fancied lunch later on. She had such a busy day today and she needed to see Grant to see what he had found that was so important. Her phone beeped, it was Danielle:

**Sorry Mum, can't meet, too busy. Dan xx**

Ronnie got a bit upset at this message, it was short and blunt, she began to wonder had she upset Danielle in some way, actually not realising that Danielle was being off with her in order to surprise her later that night. She texted Danielle back and told her that she would be working in the club all day doing some accounts and to call in and see her if she needed anything. A short time later Ronnie arrived at the Arches where she was greeted by Grant and Phil " is it too early to crack open the champagne?" Ronnie said smiling. When she saw Phil and Grant's blank faces, her smile drained " what's wrong" she questioned

" I think you should take a look at this" Grant said pointing to a case sitting on the table " I found this yesterday and there's a lot more of it".

Ronnie was worried about what she might find but when she opened the case, it was something she definitely wasn't expecting " what the hell is that?" she asked

" that" Phil replied clapping his hands " is £20,000"

" Ronnie don't even ask me where it came from, there was another case, I just lifted the one case, I saw the money and knew it would benefit us and not Archie. I had to leg it as the coppers were coming up the stairs" Grant explained.

Ronnie couldn't believe what she was hearing and sat in a state of shock. _What kind of schemes was my warped father wrapped up in if he's carrying more than 20 grand cash around_

She brought herself back to reality with a bang, no more would Ronnie Mitchell think about him. He was out of the picture for a long time.. she was interrupted by Grant calling her

" Ronnie I need to talk to you", once he had Ronnie's attention he continued " I've been talking to Phil and we've decided you're going to take the money, it's only right after everything that Archie's put you and Danielle through. You can use it to start a new life for you, her and the baby. Archie isn't coming back for a long, long time. You won't have to worry about him"

" How do you know Grant?" she asked afraid of what his answer might be.

" I have some contacts that know coppers and they found another 30 grand in his room. Archie is adamant that he's been stitched up, they're having none of it and are convinced he's a drug dealer because of the cash. He's looking at, at least 10 years. There's something else I found, an address for someone called Joel. Do you know who he is?".

" um he's Danielle's dad" she stuttered wondering why Archie had the address, she thought back to when Archie said "Joel sends his regards" maybe he had been in contact with Joel or maybe it was another sick twisted game he was playing.

What Grant did next was perhaps the most generous and kind act, Ronnie Mitchell had ever seen in the whole time she had known her cousin. Wrapping her into a bear hug, he whispered " you don't have to be frightened anymore Ronnie, he's gone and I… me and Phil will protect you, you're our family".

With that she collapsed into tears, Phil caught her and sat her down. The realness of the whole situation, the deceit and the lies Archie had spread finally caught up with her. She knew he couldn't hurt her anymore and she was crying with relief for her and for Danielle " thank you" she whispered through her tears

" Ronnie, one thing though is you can't mention the money or what we did to Roxy, Mum or Danielle even. It has to stay between us. Our secret, the less people that know the better" Phil warned. They agreed, Grant left and went back into hiding, he would appear in a few days for Peggy Mitchell's 70th birthday celebrations. Ronnie left Phil to his work and went to finish some paperwork at R&R.

Meanwhile….

Danielle was in Ronnie's flat putting the final touches to Ibiza night " Well Rox, does this look like Ibiza?" she asked

"all we're missing is the sun and the men" Roxy replied " but they'll get here shortly " she winked having invited half the square.

Danielle had spent the day hanging up decorations, Roxy bought ingredients to make cocktails and Stacey had borrowed a set of decks from R&R. Blaring the music, Stacey found her hangover had quickly gone away and she couldn't wait to try her hand at djing.

" look at me DJ Stacey, Pete Tong ain't got a thing on me" she declared getting into the zone " what time's everyone coming at?"

" um I only asked a few people Stace if I turned it into a mad one, Ronnie might get a bit angry" Danielle said straightening up a decoration.

" that's why I invited a few people, you can't have a party without a crowd" Roxy smacked on her chewing gum looking around

" Ronnie will go mad at you for inviting loads of people Rox" Danielle said worringly

" Danielle do I look bothered, she needs to let her hair down every once in a while and it was great seeing her have fun last night. Maybe we can get her to do karaoke. Have you ever heard Ronnie sing Mustang Sally.. hilarious" Roxy said turning the heating on full blast.

" uhh what are you doing?" Danielle asked

" It's not Ibiza unless it's warm duh" Roxy said with a smile walking out with her baby daughter in her arms " wow you know Dan, this looks just like Pacha, a night club where me and Ronnie used to work, she is gonna be thrilled with this. She's always talking about missing Ibiza. Right you two get changed into your bikinis, I'm going to leave Amy with her father, it's about time Jack had Amy overnight, I never have anytime to myself anymore, I'll be back shortly ". Danielle tried to hide her laughter at Roxy's last statement that she barely had time to herself anymore, it was very rare that Roxy did have Amy but she wouldn't annoy Roxy by mentioning it.

An hour had gone past, Ronnie's flat was packed with some of Walford's youngest crowd including Christian, Syd, Bradley in a very funky pair of Hawaiian shorts, Syed and his girlfriend Amira who looked unamused at the thought of being somewhere that wasn't high profile, she had spent the last half hour pouting her lips in a compact mirror.

" Oh my God check out her face" Danielle grinned pointing at Amira

" Yeah sour faced cow, if she were a bar of chocolate, she'd eat herself" Stacey replied who was already half cut at this point, she yelled over to Amira " Oy Barbie doll, would it kill ya to crack a smile and mingle or are we too common?" to which Danielle erupted into a fit of laughter.

Amira just huffed and looked at Syed waiting on him standing up for her,when he didn't, she threw a hissy fit and stormed out of the party totally unimpressed, her boyfriend didn't seem to care though, he had his attentions focused on someone else at the party.

" Roxy, what's the reason for this party anyway?" Christian shouted.

Desperate to get everyone's attention, Roxy stood on Ronnie's breakfast bar " Do the Mitchells need a reason to have a party?" she yelled to which everyone cheered " She's coming".

DJ Stacey's tunes were proving to be popular but she stopped dead in her tracks when the door opened and a very shocked Ronnie walked in.

" What's going on?" she asked confused, Danielle walked up to her planting a kiss on her cheek and handing her a Strawberry Daiquiri.

" this Mum is a thank you for being there for me, this is why I was short with you today on the text, I just wanted to do something nice for you for a change, welcome to Ibiza night".

Everyone was worried about how she would react and they all looked at Ronnie expecting a crazy reaction, they got one but not one they were expecting.

" Well what are we waiting for, is this a party or a wake?" she spoke knocking back a shot Christian had handed her to which everyone cheered again.

It was then Ronnie Mitchell realised how much Danielle cared about her, she had worried about the text message for no reason and she felt foolish. Danielle had clearly went to a lot of trouble, maybe it was her of thanking her for throwing a homecoming party when she got out of the hospital or maybe it was just because Danielle loved her and that feeling made Ronnie want to shout it from the rooftops. She felt so different when she was around Danielle, much younger and she felt like she could do anything with her daughter by her side. But now Ronnie had a difficult decision to make, would she use the 20 grand Phil and Grant had given her and leave Walford and would she tell Danielle that they had given her Joel's address so she could contact her father and meet him for the first time, could she let that happen or would her jealousy take over. It was an agonizing decision Ronnie knew she had to make soon.

_Right guys this is where the fluff ends, next chapter starts to get more serious and a lot more R&D coming up! Hopefully you won't hate me for what I have planned, any ideas & suggestions would be great._


	16. My Home is Here

**I'm writing another amazing fic called What's left of me with RnDFan64 & 09Claire09, make sure you give it a read... a completely new take on Ronnie/Danielle storyline!**

**Anyways, ****I was just about to get into the serious stuff, but I realised there was a few loose ends to wrap up first! One last piece of fluff, enjoy!**

The next morning Danielle walked into the living room and found herself climbing over a mass of sleeping bodies. She giggled to herself as she saw the positions some of them were laying in Stacey laying on top of Christian. Roxy was alongside them in an awkward situation _" Glad I wasn't able to drink and get myself into that state. I'd hate to see what I'd be like this morning"_ she thought to herself. Going into the kitchen, she ran the cold water and filled a glass, Danielle carried it back to the bedroom to find Ronnie missing. She entered the ensuite where she found her mother with her head down the toilet.

"You know it's supposed to be the other way around, me being sick and you rubbing my back" Danielle smiled handing the glass of water and headache tablets over to Ronnie.

" No lectures please" she groaned being sick once more " what did I drink last night?"

" try what you didn't drink, it's a shorter list" Danielle replied helping Ronnie back into bed.

"get off me Rox, your feet smell" Christian moaned pushing a limp Roxy off him, Stacey was still dead to the world.

" my feet do not smell, do they?" Roxy informed him " what a good night" struggling to remember bits.

" I agree Rox, but you have a baby to pick up and yes your feet do smell" Christian reminded her to which Roxy's face dropped

" is it pushing my luck if I text Jack and ask him to mind Amy for a little longer?" she asked. Christian's face said it all and with that Roxy left the flat perhaps not realising that she was still wearing a bikini and shorts.

It took a good few hours before most of the party-goers recovered and life was normal on the square once again. Ronnie was still in bed nursing her hangover and debating whether or not to leave the square with the money Phil and Grant had given her, her brain began to hurt as she contemplated what the right choice would be. Just then she felt someone slide into bed beside her.

" hey Mum do you feel ok?" Danielle asked sympathetically giving her a little hug

" yes loads better" Ronnie said with a little smile.

Ronnie sat up and looking into Danielle's big blue eyes "we need to talk" she said with her face so serious.

"I don't like when you say that, it makes me think there's something wrong" Danielle replied wondering what her mother was going to say.

"there's nothing wrong sweetie" Ronnie laughed " well I'm just wondering how you would feel about leaving the square and starting afresh. Just me, you and the baby".

Danielle didn't speak for a couple of minutes, in fact she left the room, she needed time to compose herself. "_Why does she want to leave, I like my life here"_. Then Danielle began to weigh up the options, the good points and the bad points. On one hand it would be a chance for Ronnie and her to start afresh, a chance to forget about Archie and how he'd nearly ruined their lives.

Then could Danielle really leave Stacey, her one true friend who'd been there for her through thick and thin and then there was Roxy, her aunt. She'd never had an aunt before, both her adoptive parents were only children. Danielle wanted to desperately get to know Roxy properly as well as Ronnie, after all Roxy had saved her life on that dreadful night. If it hadn't been for Roxy, she would have been dead. In Danielle's head as she pondered what to do, she realised that the decision was there the whole time.

Ronnie walked into the living room and bent down to Danielle's level, she noticed Danielle was crying, a possible effect of Danielle's pregnancy or just emotion from what she had suggested.

"Dan, what do you want to do?" she asked moving Danielle's fringe back from her eyes. It was always falling into her eyes.

" I don't want to go Mum, my home is here with Stacey and my family" she whispered in a soft meek voice.

Ronnie knew once Danielle said those words they couldn't go, she was being selfish if she forced her to leave behind everyone she loved. Taking Danielle into her arms, she said "in that case if we're staying we'll need a bigger house for my grandchild. I don't want him growing up with nowhere to play",

Wiping the tears away Danielle said with a laugh "um how do you know it's a boy, it could just as easily be a girl"

" Oh I know, trust me" she winked.

A while later Ronnie received a text from Phil asking if Danielle and her could attend Peggy's birthday celebrations which had been moved forward by the arrival of Aunt Sal

" what do you reckon Dan, traditional Mitchell meal?, it could be a chance of you to meet everyone properly" she asked

" sure I'd really like that Mum"

" I just hope Roxy's not cooking, everything she cooks tastes like it's gone off" Ronnie laughed heading to get ready.

"arrgh" Danielle let out a piercing scream, Ronnie dropped her straighteners and ran to the bathroom " Danielle what's wrong?" she asked.

Danielle looked at her mother and burst into tears again " I'm so fat, I can't fit into these jeans" she wept, Ronnie started to laugh, she couldn't help it, she wondered if she had been the same when she was pregnant. It was that long ago, that she couldn't remember " it's not funny" Danielle cried throwing a toothbrush at Ronnie which hit her up the head.

" hey, hey there's no need for that" Ronnie said sternly shocked at Danielle's behaviour, then again pregnancy did tend to make hormones rage so she was convinced it wasn't really her fault.

" I'm sorry Mum" Danielle apologised "I just hate being pregnant, I know I decided to keep the baby, but I hate all this, being sick, not being able to drink and gaining weight. It's not fair".

Rubbing her arm. Ronnie reassured Danielle with a words "won't it be worth it when you have that little baby and when you hold it in your arms for the first time and it has to depend on you, you have to nurture it and look after it. You'll love it".

Danielle felt a grin come across her face, she never thought about it like that. She had previously just thought about her baby as a thing, but when she heard Ronnie talk like that. She found herself really excited for the first time about her pregnancy and suddenly her weight gain didn't matter anymore.

At the Vic, Phil had hired Masala Masood to put on a big spread for Peggy's birthday, Roxy and Aunt Sal had been given the task of taking Peggy shopping as a distraction so the Mitchell clan was once again decorating the Vic, mother and daughter arrived as instructed, Danielle took a look around. Nearly 2 weeks ago, this was her homecoming party, she loved watching how everyone was rallying around keeping things hush, hush so Peggy had no idea. She imagined this was how they had acted when she was in hospital.

" Danielle can you go to the café and pick up the cake for Mum" Phil asked. Danielle nodded happily that she had even been asked to do something " Ben go with her and pick up some candles from the shop" Phil instructed.

" So" Ben said carefully choosing his words " we're cousins" , " yeah Ben I guess we are" Danielle replied.

" but I've spoken to you before, how come you never mentioned it to me or better still to Ronnie"

" I wanted to get to know her, to have her like me" she said desperately hoping Ben would change the subject.

" I heard Ronnie and Gran talking while you were in the hospital" he mentioned as they entered the café. At first it didn't register with Danielle as she paid for the cake, so Ben continued "Ronnie feels guilty for everything that's happened. Like she could have protected you, if you had come to her sooner. You should know something about Ronnie, she has these borders up right? And now that you're back in her life, she's letting them down again. I'm glad because I've never seen Ronnie smile so much, just like she has a reason now to get up in the morning. Jack hurt her so much having Amy with Roxy and no-one ever thought she'd get over it, but you're helping her get over it. I'm happy for you both" with that he hugged her.

Danielle took his hand , squeezing it tightly "you know Ben for 12, you're pretty smart" she beamed.

" I know so they tell me" Ben sighed as they entered the shop.

A hour later the party was in full swing, the birthday girl Peggy was having the time of her life, surrounded not only by her family but by all the locals and it was exactly what she needed. Archie had hurt her badly and Peggy made a promise to herself that she would never allow anyone close enough to hurt her family or her again.

" Right" Roxy said to Ronnie " Miss I can drink everyone under the table, it's shot time",

"um I thought you were so hungover, you were never touching a drink again" Ronnie replied.

" best way to cure a hangover is start drinking again" Roxy smiled filling out 6 different shots and pressing the baby monitor to her ear to check if Amy was ok.

" Fine" Ronnie relented " but you could never keep up with me anyway Rox" slamming down the tequila shot.

" Oh but I can try" Roxy smiled knocking her shots back.

Several shots later Roxy climbed onto the makeshift stage that Phil had set up earlier " right everyone time for a little singsong, I think" she said drunkenly before bursting into Madonna's Like A Virgin.

_"Like A Virgin… touched for the very first time"_

" like a virgin she certainly isn't" Ronnie giggled nudging Danielle who was in tears of laughter at Roxy's screeching.

Danielle covered her ears like so many of the others in the bar " oh make her stop Mum" Danielle begged.

At this moment Ronnie took to the stage and moved Roxy off " Ron do your karaoke tune for Aunt Sal" meaning Mustang Sally which Ronnie didn't need an excuse to sing.

Everyone was surprised at how good a singer Ronnie actually was, Peggy and Sal took to the floor and led the dances. Everyone was clapping and cheering Ronnie on, she loved the attention for a change...

_All you wanna do is ride around Sally... ride Sally ride_

The Vic door slammed open, a young man entered with a heavily pregnant woman followed by a familiar girl. Peggy turned round as the final person entered "Grant" she said shocked as Ronnie stopped singing.

All eyes were on Grant "hello Mum" Grant said simply. Running over to her estranged son and hugging him and her grand-daughter "Grant how long are you here for?" she asked " Don't worry Mum" he smiled "I'm home for good, happy birthday"

_**I'm updating tomorrow, I hope you don't hate me for what I have planned for the next chapter, does anyone want Grant to stay or will I send him back to Portugal?... reviews would be ace xx**_


	17. Her decision

**Hey everyone, I have no internet until the 15th so can't review stories, I've been reading them all though on my phone & they're great! I invaded my cousin's computer to put this on so hope you like!! I have a lot coming up in this storyline and it's all based on true events which happened in my life, enjoy xx**

It had been a whole three and a half months since Peggy's birthday celebrations and life in Albert Square was good for everyone. Roxy had gone through a string of flings before deciding that she was better of single for the time being, Grant had moved into a house on the square with Courtney, his pregnant girlfriend Debbie and her son Michael. Stacey was casually dating Bradley again after things didn't work out with Syd, they were hoping to slowly get their marriage back on track.

More significantly the relationship between Danielle and Ronnie was closer than ever, they hadn't heard from Archie at all, well that was actually a lie. Grant had heard that he was still rotting in jail protesting his innocence and that he had been stitched up as a drug peddler. Yes life seemed to be perfect for them with Danielle being 25 weeks pregnant more than halfway through her 2nd trimester and Ronnie looking forward to being a grandmother. They had recently moved into a gorgeous new house with Roxy and Amy.

"Aww Mum I love it" Danielle smiled holding up a little green babygro.

" I know, I couldn't resist and it's green as we don't know what you're having Dan" Ronnie replied giving Danielle a little hug " OK so big scan tomorrow, are you nervous?".

What that she looked down and patted her bump and said "no I'm really looking forward to it", the tone that Danielle had spoke wasn't a particular happy one, if not a bit sarcastic but Ronnie just put it down to pregnancy hormones. As a treat Ronnie had arranged for Danielle to have a 4D scan, they had to wait until Danielle was 25 weeks in order for them to see the baby in more depth and clearly formed.

"I'm so fat, I can't see my ankles, how are they looking?" Danielle asked worryingly trying to look over her bump.

Ronnie gave a giggle " you are not fat, Danielle! your ankles are ok sweetie, are you going to have a bath to get ready for tomorrow?"

" Yes but I need you to shave my legs, I can't reach"

" eww no, you may be my daughter but I am certainly not shaving your legs"

"please, I don't want to have to ask Roxy, she'll take the piss out of me big time, I'll put on shorts, it's too hard for me. I look like a boy" Danielle whined before Ronnie finally relented

" come on then" she said pushing her in the direction of the bathroom.

The next morning, the Mitchell/Jones household was bursting with energy " I'm so excited" Roxy squealed with delight at the breakfast table " I can't wait to see it on screen, I can't believe I never had one with Amy".

Ronnie and Danielle eyeballed each other, neither of them had asked Roxy to go, she had just taken it for granted that she had been invited, but she was Danielle's aunt and they didn't have the heart to tell her she wasn't allowed to go since she was so excited " right Jack's meeting us outside to get Amy in 10 minutes, let's get a move on we're going to be late" Roxy reminded them.

Outside Roxy handed Amy over gladly to her father and they set off for the doctor's surgery. As they made their way across the square, they were met by Stacey " hi" she waved franticly walking over them " Oh I nearly missed you guys, let's get going then, you excited Dan?" with that she gave Dan a little friendly push.

_Another unexpected visitor_ Ronnie thought but she was Danielle's best friend so there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Dan you definitely need to find out what it is, I need to be prepared for my little great nephew or niece" Roxy jabbered away, Danielle actually forgot sometimes who the pregnant one was, Roxy was so much more excited.

" Rox, Danielle decided a long time ago, we're going to keep it a surprise" Ronnie informed her as they entered the doctor's surgery.

All 4 women set nervously waiting for the nurse to call Danielle for her appointment, it was over in less than 20 minutes. Ronnie was first in tears, however Roxy was prepared handing out some tissues.

" my grandbaby" Ronnie smiled " i can't believe he'll be here soon"

"um he, it's definitely a she" Roxy replied " hello, when was the last time we had a boy in this family"

" Well in that case you could be right Rox"

" that was so amazing, it was like living and everything" Stacey said holding back the tears and thinking about what could have been with her own baby.

" yea Stace that's generally the point" Roxy said sniffing and wiping her mascara which was now running down her face.

While Ronnie, Roxy and Stacey were feeling tearful, Danielle remained emotionless " Dan what's wrong?" Ronnie asked seriously, sensing the tension in the atmosphere Roxy took Stacey for a cup of coffee, Danielle and Ronnie were now sitting on the swings with Danielle staring blankly into the distance.

"I'm not going to be a good mother, I can feel it" she began to describe to Ronnie how she had been feeling for a number of weeks, as she did, Danielle felt that lump in her throat one that resisted her from talking properly and every time she did Danielle began to squeak.

"I understand how you felt when you were pregnant, you wanted me, but there's a difference. I'm not sure if I want this baby. I think it could have a better life if I put it up for adoption, seeing it on the screen I felt nothing I'm a bad mother. That was my baby and I felt nothing" she raged.

Ronnie was actually speechless and couldn't believe what she was hearing " I promise you, you will love this baby once it's in your arms, you'll be a fantastic mother I know it, you're just feeling a bit down sweetie, it's understandable, you're pregnant, but could you really let your baby go through what you went through Danielle"

At this point she took Danielle's hand, her way to give her some comfort " the difference is Dan, I wanted you, my father wouldn't allow me to keep you, it killed me thinking that you were out there everyday and some stranger was raising you and I was missing every part of you growing up, there's not just the baby to think of, there's you too, how it will affect you and you'll spend the rest of your life wondering if you've made the right decision… but you know I'll support you whatever you decide to do, it's your decision"

"thanks Mum but I'll spend the rest of my life worrying that I made the wrong choice if I keep this baby, I have a lot to think about, can we talk later. I just need to take a walk and be by myself for a while" Danielle gave a little grin and wiped her tears away.

" I'll meet you at the club about 6 ok, Dan?" Ronnie questioned.

" Yes definitely Mum, I'm just a little emotional I'll be fine" and with that Danielle walked away clutching her back and trying to hold herself up, her big bump was clearly giving her backache.

At this point Ronnie was quite worried and decided she would take a walk too, she realised that her daughter needed time alone, the best thing to do was to leave Danielle alone for a while until she came around to the idea that the pregnancy was near it's end, although she was finding Danielle's shocking revelation that she may give her baby up for adoption a little too hard to handle.

Danielle was walking in circles just like she had that night she had revealed the truth to Ronnie of her identity, she contemplated what the right thing to do would be and it wasn't long before Danielle was alone with just her thoughts.

Before she knew it, she was outside R&R and needing a bit of a rest, she entered knowing that Ronnie wouldn't be there for a number of hours, just what Danielle wanted. With her own set of keys, Danielle was sure that she would be alone. The club was silent, just as she had expected. Pouring herself an orange juice, Danielle walked into the back office and suddenly she wasn't alone.

"Jack, um hi" she grinned clearly surprised "I-I-I didn't realise anyone was here".

Jack set his newspaper down and eyed Danielle suspiciously " Dan, are you ok?"

Just those words and the floodgates opened and with a smash, the orange juice hit the floor and Danielle began to shake. Jack tried his best to calm her and took her to sit down.

"what's wrong, Danielle are you ok?" Jack asked again insistently.

Once the tears had finally stopped, Danielle apologised insisting that the pregnancy had made her very emotional and hormonal

" I just needed to chill out so I came here to be on my own, you just startled me Jack" she said backing away from him slightly.

Despite her reassurances that she was fine, Jack could easily tell that Danielle was lying, having been a policeman, he could spot a liar when he saw one "Ok, but if you ever need to talk I'm here. I won't judge you, chances are I've been there too"

"um thanks Jack, but I should go" before Jack could even say goodbye, Danielle had run out of the club like a lightening bolt leaving Jack dumbfounded by what had just happened.

Taking out his mobile, he made a call to the first number on his speed dial, it was little under 3 seconds before the caller answered

" No Ronnie it's Jack, look I've just had Danielle at the club…well no everything can't be alright, she's in a bit of a state. No I don't know where she's gone. I'll meet you in 5" with that the call ended.

Outside Jack met up with Ronnie " Ronnie what's wrong is she ok?"

" I don't know Jack, I need to find her" Ronnie snapped heading the direction of their house

" well I can't stay here and do nothing, I'm coming too" Jack replied following her and trying to put his jacket on at the same time. They reached the house and Ronnie ran up and down the stairs repeatedly calling Danielle's name with no answer by this time she was hysterical.

" Jack oh my god, we need to find her anything could happen, she's pregnant" Ronnie was sobbing into his arms.

" Ok Ronnie think where could she be, what actually happened?" his voice was cool and soothing although he was worried sick about Danielle, he couldn't let Ronnie know, he needed to be there for her and not let his guard fall.

" she said she didn't want the baby, that she wanted to put it up for adoption, her head's all over the place. Maybe the Slaters" Ronnie replied.

As Jack and Ronnie turned to walk out of the house, Jack noticed a note sitting on the telephone table beside the front door "Ronnie look" he held up the small note and Ronnie ran her fingers over it delicately before falling to her knees and breaking into tears:

_Need to get my head showered, don't contact me please, I'll be back in a few days, Dan x_

**So Danielle's done a runner, will Ronnie find her and bring her home and will she decide to give the baby up. Reviews are loved!! xx**


	18. Finding Danielle

**Thanks again to all my reviewers, enjoy :) **

Ronnie sat in the kitchen silently drumming her fingers ferociously on the table; it was 3 days since Danielle had taken off. Ronnie was furious, not at Danielle, but at herself for missing the signs that Danielle was clearly depressed. All those times, Ronnie had talked about the baby, booking the 4D scan, buying the pram, buying clothes, not once had Danielle seemed enthusiastic or excited.

How could she have missed this?. So many thoughts were running through her head, if Danielle wanted to give the baby up, she could accept that and be there for her as a mother. This was something that would ultimately make or break them as mother and daughter.

"Ron, what are you doing still up?" Roxy asked worryingly switching on the lights " it's been 3 days and you haven't slept Ron"

"I'm coming to bed in a little while Rox" Ronnie replied not even looking at her sister.

"You need sleep, come to bed Ronnie" Roxy demanded making Amy's bottle up " Danielle will be back, she just needs space"

Ignoring everything Roxy had just said, Ronnie continued, " Should I go to Telford and get her, that's where she'll be, I just know it"

"No, Ronnie please you have got to let this go. Danielle will be back when she is ready"

Suddenly Ronnie snapped standing up and pushing the chair she'd inhabited for the past few days away from her " I can't let it go Roxy, I can't sleep, she's my daughter. I can't just switch my feelings off and turn my back. Danielle clearly needs me. I need to find her" the tears were now streaming down her face.

" OK Ron I'm sorry, we'll go to Telford tomorrow, yeah but please let's get you some sleep" Roxy begged.

"You're right, I need sleep to be strong for Danielle" she sniffed.

Roxy flung her arms round her sister, walking her in the direction of her bedroom " and you need a bath, you ain't showered Ron in 3 days".

With that, she tucked her sister into bed, something Ronnie had done for her many, many times when she was wasted or miserable when a relationship had gone bad. She owed it to her sister, to look out for her and she was going to be there for her niece as well.

" Night Ronnie, I love you" she smiled closing the door. It was a sensitive side to Roxy, one that her sister clearly brought out in her.

"Night Rox, love you" Ronnie replied already in a sleepy daze.

Roxy was woken by Amy at around 7.30 that morning, as she carried Amy to the living room, the sight of an already dressed Ronnie who was brushing her hair into a neat ponytail greeted her.

"Ron, it's not even 8.00, what are you doing?" her sister asked

Ronnie was clearly in a better frame of mind than she was the night before, she was refreshed and neat, she simply replied "Rox come on start getting ready, I'll get Amy ready. You know early bird catches the worm and all that"

Roxy stared at her sister, but wasn't going to argue, she'd promised last night that they would go to Telford and bring Danielle home. Thinking in her mind, Roxy wondered if this was where Danielle had actually went, she figured she maybe wouldn't go to Telford if she knew that Ronnie would come looking for her. Turning, she rushed upstairs to get ready, this was the day she was bringing her niece home.

_Meanwhile…_

Danielle woke abruptly, her baby was kicking like crazy, she turned over determined to ignore it. The last thing she wanted to think about was her baby. When she realised, the baby was going to keep her awake, she got up and put a dressing gown on and wandered downstairs.

"Morning honey" Andy greeted her with a kiss to the forehead.

" Hey Dad" she replied sitting down

" How do you feel today Dani?" he asked making her some toast.

" I feel ok thanks, just hungry"

" Here's some toast and a nice cup of tea, there's some cereal too, you need to keep your strength up Dani"

" Thanks Dad, are you angry with me?" she questioned running her finger along the breakfast table.

"angry, of course not how can you ask that Dani, after everything you're still my daughter and I could never be angry with you. I'll be there for you no matter what"

Andy answered draping his arms around her, she may have had Ronnie Mitchell in her life now, but she had chosen to come to him, not her in her time of need. It was a difficult decision Danielle had to make and Andy decided he would be there for her every step of the way despite her mistake.

" I have to go out Dani, some errands to do, will you be ok here today?"

" Course I will Dad, I prefer to be on my own sometimes you know, just with my thoughts, a few movies, some chocolate, I'll be fine. Stop worrying"

" OK, have fun I'll see you later" he said putting his jacket on and walking out the door.

Then Danielle was alone, just how she wanted it. She waddled upstairs and ran a long relaxing bath and climbed in. When she was in the bath, her eyes couldn't help but glance at her belly, it was that big she couldn't miss it. It was time for her to make a decision, what was she going to do?

" Baby" she smiled tears now running down her face, she moved her hand over her bump and suddenly remembered Ronnie lovingly calling her that night Baby she had cried with such love determined to let Danielle know that she had believed her.

" I just need a sign to do the right thing" she whispered into herself and unexpectedly Danielle got the sign she wanted. A strong overpowering kick, it was her baby's way of telling her "I'm here mummy, please look after me".

Danielle was now out of the bath, she'd changed into her pyjamas and was now downstairs watching Mean Girls, she had decided that she needed cheering up. Danielle was satisfied with the decision she had made about the baby.

Maybe getting out of Walford was exactly what she needed to think straight about the baby, some space away from Ronnie was good she thought, it gave her a chance to put things into perspective, having previously thought about going to Paul for help and informing him about the baby, but that wasn't what she had wanted. He had treated her like shit and the last thing Paul wanted was a pregnant Danielle showing up on his doorstep unannounced.

Danielle glanced at her phone, there were so many text messages and missed calls, she couldn't even be bothered looking through. In a few days time, she would contact her mother and tell her that she had decided to keep the baby. She wasn't sure what kind of mother she would make, but her baby needed it's mummy and the more she thought about it Danielle wasn't prepared to put her child through what she had went through.

" I love your bracelet where did you get it?" Regina the blonde bully asked from Mean Girls.

Danielle was enjoying herself getting stuck into her chocolate having a lazy day when she heard a car door slam. Peering out the window, she recognised the familiar red jeep and gasped as she watched the 2 blonde figures climb out.

_Well it's fairly obvious who the 2 blondes are, but will they bring Danielle home, more importantly will Andy let them?_


	19. Issues & Ultimatums

**OK everyone, this chapter is really short, don't hate for the end. I apologise once more for the fluff:**

Danielle opened the front door as Ronnie & Roxy made their way up the path, Roxy carrying a sleeping Amy in her car seat. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea bringing Amy given the circumstances Roxy thought, but it was too late to turn back now. Ronnie took a deep breath as she moved closer toward Danielle who looked unimpressed at the fact they had arrived after she specifically told Ronnie not to contact her.

" Danielle, I…" Ronnie began struggling to find words but it wasn't long before Danielle cut her off.

" I thought I told you I wanted to be alone" she snapped leaning against the front door, Danielle hadn't realised how loud she was being until she noticed some blinds in the street flickering, not wanting to share her dirty laundry for the residents of her street, she continued " you better come in"

Roxy felt uncomfortable as did Ronnie when they entered the Jones household, but with no sign of Andy, they began to relax as Danielle showed them to the living room. For Danielle, she couldn't find herself being angry at Ronnie for longer than ten minutes at maximum and as they sat down, she found herself bursting to tell them that she had decided to keep the baby.

" Dan, we just want to bring you home" Roxy said softly, as to not wake Amy.

" I'll be home when I'm ready, I needed to get away from the square for a while, to get my head around things about the baby" Danielle began to cry as she thought more and more about her situation.

Distraught at seeing Danielle so upset, Ronnie slid off the chair she was sitting on and found herself on her knees in front of Danielle trying to comfort her " oh baby I'm so sorry, I never realised you were so unhappy. We'll get you some help and it doesn't matter what you decide to do. No-one will judge you Danielle", Ronnie rubbed her daughter's leg sensitively.

"Yeah Dan, if you want to give the baby up. Both of us will stand by you" Roxy piped up.

After a long and intimate conversation with her aunt and mother and several cups of tea laer, Danielle began to unwind and she listened to what they had to say. With a lot of promises being made, things seemed different and with her thoughts racing, Danielle felt it was her turn to say something.

" Look I wanted out of the square to think things over, I had every intention of giving the baby up for adoption. But today, I felt it move, different than before and it was like a sign that everything's going to be ok. I want to keep…"

"Aww Danielle that's great" Roxy said tears streaming down her face not realising she had just interrupted Danielle, then Ronnie gave her a nudge which let her know what she had did.

" Like I was saying" she added " I'm keeping him, I'm keeping my son"

Ronnie & Roxy looked at each other, before Roxy let out a massive squeal " Oh my God" to which Amy was woken completely unaware of what was happening around her.

" Danielle" Ronnie said completely stunned before wrapping her daughter into a bear hug " when did you find out, it was a boy?"

Finding a smile etch across her face, she replied " Dad thought the stress I was under may have harmed the baby so he took me for a scan yesterday to my GP here and that's when I asked, when I left the surgery yesterday I had every intention of giving him up. I even asked Dad to get in contact with adoption agencies to get the ball rolling. Earlier on, I just completely changed, I can't do that to him. He needs his mum"

" I'm so glad to hear that Dan, I told you Ronnie it was a boy, didn't I?" Roxy grinned cuddling Amy.

"Actually I knew it was a boy and you had me convinced otherwise" Ronnie replied before mimicking Roxy " like when was the last time we had a boy in this family"

Roxy stuck her tongue out at her sister, sometimes she could be so childish " so Dan, you gonna go get your stuff?"

With that Danielle looked at the ground " Dad wants me to stay here until the baby's born, he thinks being in Walford will put me and the baby under stress"

Ronnie felt a lump in her throat form "well what do you think sweetie?, it's up to you?"

Before Danielle could ever reply, the front door slammed shut and she heard a voice

" Dani, who do we know that owns a red jeep?"

Andy walked into the living room and the first face he met was Ronnie Mitchell's, he couldn't roll over and hide the hatred that he felt for her. Everything would have been perfect if she hadn't interfered, all that Danielle had been through was all down to this woman and now she had the cheek to sit on his sofa drinking tea in his house.

"What are you doing here?" he spat

" I came for my daughter, she needs me" Ronnie retaliated not backing down without a fight.

"Oh she's not going no-where, all you've caused her is grief Ronnie Mitchell. You're not ruining her life anymore"

Danielle felt torn between two parents, one biological and one adoptive, Roxy looked at her shoes trying not to get involved but if push came to shove, she would.

"I'm her mother and she needs me" Ronnie went on " I'm taking her home with me"

"Funny because you haven't gave a damn for the past 20 years, why now? and it'll be over my dead body before I let you take my daughter away from me again "

Danielle couldn't take it anymore and snapped "Stop, you're not going to fight over me, I won't let you", storming out of the room and heading up the stairs, both parents watched from the bottom of the stairs as the one person they shared a love for walked away and Andy found himself issuing a damning ultimatum " Dani, choose, if you walk out that door with her, I wash my hands off you", Ronnie looked shell-shocked as did Danielle. Did he really mean it or was it just in anger.

_Sorry for it being so short, I'll make up with an extra long chapter, who will she decide to go with? the father who's been there for her all her life or the mother she's always wanted?_


	20. The Right Choice

**To Karen- a long chapter just for you!!**

**To the two Kirsty's- I gave you both a mention!**

**To all my other reviewers, I love you all, you're the reason I keep doing this :) xx**

**I'm going to Glasgow this weekend, so no updates until Monday at least, so enjoy!! xx**

* * *

Danielle chewed her fingernails nervously as she contemplated whether or not she had made the right decision. She then received a reassuring smile and knew she'd made the best choice possible. With her hand resting against her bump, she stared out the window and remembered the startling event that had happened just under an hour earlier.

_"Dad you can't be serious, I'm not going to choose between you and Ronnie" she stuttered not quite believing what she was hearing._

_"I am quite serious, you don't know how much she has ruined our lives and I won't let you ruin it anymore" Andy replied, then turning to Ronnie and pointing his finger at her._

"_Mr. Jones, come on don't you think you're a little out of line here" Roxy chirped in cradling Amy._

_Andy looked Roxy up and down, it was quite obvious that Roxy was the cheaper floozy (as he called them) version of Ronnie, he then spoke "who asked you to interfere tart? I bet you don't even know who owns that thing"_

_The ever bubbly Roxy was now lost for words, she stared at Andy Jones open mouthed before her sister jumped in to defend her. _

"_Excuse me, Andy she was trying to help and my sister is not a tart, how dare you say something like that when you don't even know her. What the hell gives you the right to make that judgement. This is between the 3 of us. Don't speak to my sister like she's something off the bottom of your shoe" Ronnie could have been a bit harsher but she was trying to play mediator a bit between Andy and Danielle. _

_Danielle walked down the stairs and the scent she smelt confirmed her suspicions, she then responded "Oh Dad, you've changed so much, I don't like who you've become. Don't think I didn't notice that you're drinking nearly every single night. I know it was Mum's anniversary but she wouldn't want you like this" _

_Knowing that his cover was blown, all hell seemed to break loose, Andy staggered into the living room where Roxy was wiping away her tears, he didn't seem to notice as he headed to the cabinet and took a bottle of scotch out before pouring a glass. He knocked it back " do you want one tart?" he called to Roxy pointing the bottle at her. _

"_Roxy go wait in the car" Ronnie demanded and with that Roxy did what she was told picking up her stuff. _

_There was no way Roxy was going to fight Andy, not at the risk of upsetting her heavily pregnant niece. This was one time she would have to bit her lip, as she walked out of the living room she stuck her middle finger up at Andy and mouthed 'asshole' at Ronnie before leaving. _

"_Dad put that down" Danielle pleaded hoping to calm Andy down, this was the last thing she needed. _

"_You" he started pointing at Ronnie "it's all your fault, you took her away from me and now you're doing it again. What's your decision Danielle? Are you going to stay here with your dear old dad or head back to Walford with the woman who ruined your life" _

"_Dad you need help, you would never put me in this predicament, I know you" Danielle said now calmly having succeeded in getting the bottle of her father. _

"_I brought you up, I gave you everything and now you're going to leave me for her" Andy started to break down and he slumped into the chair. _

"_Dad I'm going back to Walford, I'm not staying here with you. I've moved on" Danielle replied sternly. A trait she'd maybe picked up from Ronnie throughout the last few months. _

"_My Dani, you can't leave me" he sobbed now into Danielle's arms. _

_Ronnie didn't feel it was her place to comment, it was strictly between Andy and Danielle, but she knew that Danielle was making the right choice in coming back to Walford, it was her home where she belonged. _

"_Dad, I'm going to phone Gareth to come and look after you. I'll be up to visit when the baby's born. I promise" Danielle continued "you're my dad, I know you just want the best for me. You would never ask me to choose between Ronnie and you". _

_Andy nodded in agreement, alcohol had turned him into someone he hated. Every morning he would stand in front of the mirror and despise the person drink had made him. Life had been cruel and unkind by taking his loving wife away, Andy had hoped it would bring his family closer together but in fact it had turned them away from him. _

_With Gareth running off to Liverpool to his long-term girlfriend and Danielle moving to London to find her long lost mother. It killed him, why couldn't things be just as they were before and not different. _

"_Do you mind if I get my stuff ready Dad?" Danielle asked trying to her hardest not to set her father off again. She felt guilty about her decision, but it was the right thing to do. That period of her life was closed, her life was with Ronnie now, a new chapter. _

_Danielle left Ronnie and Andy looking at each other whilst she went upstairs to pack. _

_After what seemed an eternity, Andy then spoke to Ronnie choosing his words carefully "I'm sorry Ronnie, I know you're just looking after my Dani"_

_Ronnie smiled warmly at him "You know Mr. Jones we both have something in common" _

"_what's that?" He asked somewhat intrigued. _

"_We both love Danielle and have her best interests at heart. I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much who's been in your life for such a short time. But then I guess that love was always there, it just needed to be switched back on. I actually can't describe how much I love her, just that I love her so much it hurts"_

_Andy looked at Ronnie as she stared into space continuing her loving words. _

"_I thought my life would never be complete again, my dad told me my daughter was dead and I believed him. Then the most amazing thing happened, my baby, my Amy came back to me. She's been through so much and I just want to constantly hold her in my arms and study every piece of her delicate face and take in what I've missed for the past 20 years. You had some wonderful times with her, I'm sure but I can't even say I know when her first step was, what her favourite food was or even her first word"_

_Ronnie's gaze focused now on Andy "You were so lucky, what have I got with her at the minute. A few months, you'll always be a part of her life. She trusts you, I'm only building that trust now" _

_Andy never answered her as Danielle walked back into the room " OK Dad, I rang Gareth he'll be here tonight with Kirsty and they're going to move in. I've run you a bath. My stuff's packed, I'm going to head on with Ronnie now" _

_Andy planted a tender kiss on his daughter's cheek and got up as Danielle went into the kitchen to pour out the remaining alcohol bottles, as he walked past Ronnie he looked at her and said simply " mama" then walking upstairs. _

_Only Ronnie realised what Andy had meant, it was Danielle's first word, Mama was a typical first word but it meant a lot to her. _

"_Shall we get going Mum?" Danielle asked now closing the kitchen door behind her. _

"_Yea have you got everything?" Ronnie replied taking Danielle's bags from her, heavily pregnant Danielle did not need any more stress. _

_As Ronnie exited the Jones household, Danielle watched her giving a little smile, Ronnie had no idea that Danielle was standing on the stairs listening to every word of the conversation that she had had with Andy. Evidence of how pure Ronnie's love for her was. _

"_Dad I'll call you tonight" Danielle shouted slamming the front door and glancing at her former home once more. _

Danielle snapped back to reality with Ronnie's words "Earth to Danielle" she called " Fargo's tonight, I think we deserve it and girls night out at R&R"

"Yeah Mum that would be brilliant, I'll text Stacey now" Danielle smiled whipping out her mobile.

Roxy huffed to herself " the cheek of your dad Danielle calling me a tart, me of all people a tart"

Ronnie and Danielle burst into laughter and looked at each other.

" What, I'm not a tart, are you two saying I'm a tart?" Roxy snapped.

"It might have something to do with the fact that you dress like you're younger than Danielle" Ronnie giggled.

"Well do you agree Danielle? Remember whose car you're in" Roxy questioned.

"um no comment" Danielle replied giggling until she had a stitch.

"I'm just winding you up" Roxy said starting to see the funny side " God we better stop laughing we're going to put Dan into early labour"

"no thanks, my son needs to get a little bit bigger before he comes" Danielle said still laughing and clutching where her stitch was.

It hit Ronnie there and then that she was getting a grandson and she couldn't get her head round it. _Wow my little grandson. I can't wait to meet you_ she rested her head tenderly on Danielle's bump "hello little man, this is your gran" she whispered "oh my god Danielle he's kicking"

Smiling Danielle replied " I know, he's saying hello to his grandma"

"we're going to get some blue paint, we're painting his nursery tomorrow" Ronnie declared.

"who's we?" Roxy enquired trying to concentrate on the road but her nosiness was getting the better of her.

" you and me, Danielle can hardly do it" with that Ronnie winked at Danielle who was trying not to laugh.

Roxy tutted "can't you get Jase to do it? He's always looking money for him and Dawn"

"Roxy Mitchell, this is your great nephew…." Ronnie about to go into a big lecture but Roxy cut her off.

"OK slavedriver" Roxy murmured sticking her tongue out at Ronnie in the wing mirror.

They pulled up outside their house, Roxy was first out of the car followed by Ronnie who was carrying a crying Amy into the house as she was wanting her dinner.

Danielle signalled Ronnie back to the car and whispered " can I have a chat?"

"of course you can what's up?" Ronnie replied getting a bit worried.

" there's something I want to do for you and well for me?" Danielle began.

Ronnie starting to panic a bit sat down beside her daughter wondering what she was possibly going to say " well I've been thinking I want to change my name to Mitchell and I want my son to be a Mitchell officially too"

A smile spread across Ronnie's face " really Danielle that's great but why would you want to, to go to all that trouble"

"Ronnie Mitchell" she grinned "do you really need to ask?, because I love you"

_More fluff, McIzzie Fan and Charlie you guys said you love it, so just the end's just for you two, R&R xxx_


	21. A Haunting Message

**OK Here's where it gets interesting, bear with me, as this chapter isn't that good and lack of R&D in this one, but plenty more in the next chapter, I promise!**

**Thanks to everyone who wished me a good weekend, it was a disaster but I still had fun!**

" Well Danielle Mitchell does have a nice ring to it doesn't it" Ronnie smiled helping her daughter up the steps to their house "Dan how about we have a girls night in instead of going out tonight?"

" No way Mum, who know when I'll get the chance to do this again" Danielle replied with a grin " I have nothing to wear"

" We'll have you looking foxy, darling I promise" Roxy growled clicking her tongue " you might even get a fella tonight"

" me, a fella?, Roxy have you completely lost the plot?" Danielle asked bouncing Amy on her knee, Amy gurgled with laughter as she did so.

" Never say never" Roxy sighed holding up a mini skirt and low cut top " I'm going to wear this tonight" running off to iron it.

" tart" Ronnie called after her before giggling to herself " what time are we meeting Stacey at?"

"whenever we're ready, I said we'd pick her up on the way to Fargo's" Danielle said now laying Amy down in her playpen.

It took the Mitchell girls little under 2 hours to transform themselves, Ronnie emerged wearing a gorgeous top with a pair of jeans and heels, it was trendy enough for a grandmother to be, she thought. Danielle was absolutely glowing with a knee length dress on and a belt that showed her bump off beautifully and Roxy emerged looking like, well Roxy.

They met up with Stacey, had their dinner and headed to R&R's where Stacey noticed everyone was in good spirits, so was she funnily enough with Bradley, in fact she had a bit of news for her best friend which she hoped to whisper to her when she got the chance, there was no way she wanted Ronnie & Roxy to know her business.

" Dan" she whispered in a hush voice " guess what?"

"what" Danielle asked intrigued wondering what Stacey was going to say.

Stacey waited until Ronnie & Roxy were at the bar so she had her opportunity to tell her best friend her great news " well I was feeling a little jealous, so I spoke to Bradley and we've both decided to try for a baby and renew our vows, it's official"

"um, Stace, what happened to taking it slow" Danielle said with her arms folded now concerned for her friend.

" aww who needs to go slow, when you're in love, Dan, Bradley is my soul-mate and having a baby will bring us closer together. We can raise our babies together, it'll be amazing Dan"

"Well Stace, I just hope you're doing it for all the right reasons" Danielle frowned patting her bump which Stacey's eyes were now mesmerized on.

In Stacey's mind, that was all she wanted, to be pregnant, married to Bradley and for them to live happily ever after. By having a baby, it would fix all her problems or so she thought

" Course I am, I want you to be my bridesmaid and you're going to be my page-boy, little man" she spoke now talking to Danielle's belly.

By now Ronnie & Roxy had returned with their drinks, Budweiser for Roxy and Stacey, orange juice for both Danielle & Ronnie.

" So have you told Stacey your news?" Ronnie asked looking at Danielle.

" um, no Mum but I'll tell her tomorrow" Danielle replied trying to change the subject, she didn't know how Stacey would react to the news that she was changing her name.

"tell me what?" Stacey asked looking at Danielle now freaking out in case there was something wrong " is the baby ok Danielle?"

"Yes he's fine, I'm legally changing my name to Danielle Mitchell, that's all Stace" she said sipping her orange juice.

" and you were afraid to tell me, Danielle I'm your best friend…"

" I wasn't afraid to tell you, I just didn't know how you would react" Danielle began " I thought you'd be angry at me"

" Danielle, you're my best friend and I love you, just know that there is never nothing you can't tell me, alright now come on I love this song" Stacey pulled Danielle by the arm knocking the orange juice from her hands all over Ronnie who looked completely pissed off.

" Oops" Stacey grinned before turning to the dance floor with Stacey.

Roxy was now hammered at the bar being chatting up by a random man, he had bought her a second drink desperate for a date but Roxy didn't seem to be biting.

"Rox, I'm going home to get changed, can you keep an eye on Laurel & Hardy there" Ronnie said firmly trying to hide her anger, she didn't want Danielle to notice, but that was her best top and she was sure that the stain wouldn't come out.

Roxy nodded with a drunken sigh before knocking back a shot of aftershock, she drunkenly noticed her niece and her friend dancing like maniacs to a funky new rave tune. Determined to have a good time, she planted a smacker on her admirer's forehead " see you soon prince charming" before heading to the dance floor.

After a few minutes, Roxy needed a break, her body wasn't what it used to be, returning to where her hunky mystery man was. He was determined to get to know her better " so" he asked " do you live near here?"

"Sort of yeah" she smiled drunkenly swaying back and forth.

" I'm Chris I got you a drink, so do you have a boyfriend?" he continued now running his fingers through her hair.

"thanks Chris, I'm Roxy" she sighed knocking back the bottle " no boyfriend, just a baby"

"well it's good to get out and enjoy yourself sometimes isn't it, you're so pretty" he smiled gazing deep into Roxy's blue eyes.

" Thanks It certainly is and I intend to enjoy myself" she winked at the tall hot stranger before her. In Roxy's mind, she was really delighted that someone was showing such interest in her and telling her she was beautiful, she was glad of the attention. Chris moved forward and wrapped his arm around Roxy.

"um do you wanna get out of here" he whispered softly kissing her neck.

"Yeah just as soon as my sister gets back, I said I'd keep an eye on my niece, she's pregnant" Roxy responded with a passionate kiss.

"Come on she'll be fine" he was doing his best to persuade her walking her in the direction of the exit of R&R, little did Roxy know he had an ulterior motive.

"No" Roxy insisted breaking away from his lips "I said I'd look after her Chris"

She turned and walked to the dancefloor where Stacey was dancing alone with Danielle watching them both quietly sipping her orange juice.

When Love takes over began to play and Roxy started impressing the clubbers with her best moves, at this point Ronnie had came back to the club and taken her place with Danielle.

"She's such a show-off" Ronnie giggled leaning into Danielle who looked like she was enjoying herself "you ok hun?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about things" Danielle replied, eyes focused on Roxy who was in a passionate clinch with Chris and they were about to leave.

"anything I can help with?" her mother asked now worried Danielle was having doubts again.

"Oh no, it's not me Mum, it's Stacey just worried about something she told me, it's nothing honestly"

Danielle then looked across the bar in horror, her mouth pursed in a scream as Ronnie turned to see what was going on.

Roxy was now laying passed out on the floor, the stranger known as Chris had now vanished, Ronnie darted to where Roxy was now laying, while Danielle rang an ambulance.

When the ambulance arrived, the paramedic told a worried Ronnie he presumed that she had been spiked as Roxy was showing the classic statements.

Stacey had now sobered up and was informed by Ronnie to take Danielle straight home, there was no way she wanted Danielle at the hospital to be worried about Roxy especially in her fragile state.

"Stacey stay at the house tonight, I'll call once there's word about Rox, can you stop at Jack's and let him know". As Ronnie sat down in the ambulance holding her sister's hand, it was a different type of worry she felt, she knew that Roxy would be ok but she seethed as she thought of someone spiking her sister and trying to take advantage of her.

It was around 5.00am when Danielle received a phone call from Ronnie to say Roxy had had her stomach pumped and was hooked up to a drip, she was staying in overnight and Ronnie was on her way home.

The next morning Ronnie had had a visit from police officers to discuss Roxy's spiking, they believed that the stranger Chris was trying to get Roxy out of the club in order to rape her. According to them, several club spikings had taken place a few nights before with the rapes of 3 other women, Ronnie could remember the stranger that Roxy was talking to at the bar, but she didn't know his name. Having satisfied the police officers with enough information to circulate a description, they left to go to the hospital to visit Roxy. Ronnie left with them to go and pick her sister up as she was now being discharged.

Meanwhile Stacey and Danielle were in complete shock about the previous night's events, they had holed themselves up in Danielle's bedroom discussing what had happened.

"It's freaking scary, that could have happened to any of us" Stacey ranted "even you Dan being pregnant and all"

"I know, I just hope Roxy's ok" Danielle replied lifting her laptop onto her knee, she had to send an email to her brother just basically letting him know how she was getting on in Walford.

"Dan check my bebo" Stacey insisted " I haven't been on in weeks, ever seen Nan forgot to pay the bloody internet providers"

"OK" Danielle sighed logging into her name, it was the first time she too had been on bebo and was interested to see what messages she had.

Scrolling down and reading through the many messages from friends in Telford enquiring about her and the baby, Danielle let out a gasp.

"Danielle what's wrong?" Stacey asked worryingly looking at Danielle's shocked face.

Getting no response, Stacey snatched the laptop off her and stared at the message, immediately feeling disgusted she repeated the hateful words.

_You'll get what's coming to you, you're scum Danielle Jones and I intend to make sure you get what you deserve. I'll hurt you like you hurt me._

_**I'm so evil, because you'll hate the person I've made write the message as this person is normally all sweetness & light! any ideas who it could be??**_

_**As always reviews appreciated xo  
**_


	22. When the time is right

**_Thanks again to my reviewers, the person writing the message will be revealed all in good time, but for the time being I have something different coming up. _**

**_This chapter is dedicated to a special someone going through a rough time at the minute, you know who you are, things will get better, love you xo_**

**_Also to Eastenders maniac- that person is on your list but you won't guess who :P_**

Danielle stared blankly at Stacey not quite knowing what to make of the threatening message.

" Dan you need to tell Ronnie about this" Stacey insisted " she's your mum, she can help"

"I don't understand what it means Stace, I haven't done anything to annoy anyone" Danielle said beginning to get worked up.

"Danielle calm down, it's ok. Do you want me to tell Ronnie?" Stacey asked giving Danielle a sympathetic hug.

"we can't Stacey, she has to much on her mind with Roxy getting spiked, besides it's just someone having a laugh. Promise me you won't say anything?"

"OK Dan, but you _promise_ me, the moment you receive anything else you'll tell me"

"I swear Stace, come on I said we'd pick Amy up for Rox getting out of hospital"

_**Meanwhile…..**_

"Rox, are you sure you're ok?" Ronnie asked helping her sister into the car.

"Ron, I'm fine will you stop fussing please?" Roxy snapped "I just want to go home and see my daughter".

Sighing, Ronnie climbed into the jeep and they drove back to Albert Square in silence, Roxy cursed herself at how stupid she had been getting herself spiked. It was something that happened to a kid and not a 30 something year old with a baby. She wept without a sound to herself as she thought Chris had genuinely liked her.

_Since when do blokes ever take on emotional baggage with a kid_ she thought.

Feeling someone tightly grip her hand " Rox, it's ok to cry, you know you're not to blame and we'll get the scumbag that did this, I promise".

With that Roxy burst into big sobs as Ronnie stopped the car just outside the door of their house " Oh Ron, I can't believe I was so stupid, I should have known that nice looking guys like that wouldn't be interested in a relationship. Why didn't I notice?"

As her sister comforted her willing Roxy to believe the spiking wasn't her fault, Roxy's attentions moved to the very pregnant Danielle coming across the square carrying Amy with Jack by her side.

"Rox are you ok?" Jack asked concerned "Danielle told me what happened?"

"Yes Jack I'm fine" Roxy bit his head off and snatched Amy from Danielle's arms.

Sensing the tension in the atmosphere, Ronnie called Danielle inside making a pathetic excuse that she needed help with dinner.

Determined to change the subject of her spiking " was Amy ok?" Roxy said nervously, trying to make a quick exit with her daughter.

"she was fine, we had a good time didn't we sweetheart?" Jack said making faces at Amy " you know we may not be together Roxy but you're still the mother of my child and I still care about ya"

"thanks for your concern Jack but I'll be fine" Roxy replied hastily making a dart for the front door.

Ronnie was peering out the front blinds, catching Jack's eye, she pulled away quickly as Roxy slammed the front door.

"Rox, we're going to order a takeaway" Danielle smiled holding up a menu " what do you want?"

"nothing" Roxy snapped " I'm going out, keep an eye on her eh Dan" pushing baby Amy into Danielle's arms before heading back outside and banging the door behind her.

"Mum" Danielle said " I think you need to talk to Rox"

" I was just thinking that Dan, but there's nothing I can do until Rox decides to let me in, you must be starving darling, I know how incapable you are of cooking, so I doubt you've had something to eat" Ronnie replied taking Amy off her.

Ronnie knew that the spiking had affected Roxy more than she was willing to let on, it was quite a scary thing to go through, she had been through it once when she was 19, but she knew how different it would be for Roxy as she was much more older.

Danielle however was distracted by the bebo message she had received earlier on, she had pretended to Stacey that it didn't matter, but it did. Who hated Danielle that much to write something so twisted. She appreciated the fact that Roxy was going through a difficult time, but she needed her Mum and didn't feel right keeping a secret from her after everything they'd been through. So Danielle had decided to tell Ronnie after dinner and things had calmed down a bit.

"Mmmm that was just gorgeous" Ronnie sighed putting her fork down " what did you think Dan?"

"I think if this curry was any hotter, I'd go into labour" Danielle joked before taking a sip of water "it's so hot Mum"

" I do not want to end up in hospital again until that baby is ready to come" Ronnie laughed lifting their plates into the kitchen.

Seizing the opportunity to tell Ronnie "um Mum I need to.." she began just about working up her courage to tell her.

Ronnie's phone bleeped and took her away from the moment that Danielle was going to tell her, as Ronnie went to check her phone. Danielle cursed herself, this was just how it was everytime Danielle had previously tried to tell Ronnie who she was.

A smile spilt across Ronnie's face, it lit up as she read the text message and giggled like a school girl.

_I love you so much, she means nothing to me. We'll be together when the time is right xo_

Just knowing it was a man, Danielle played detective and began to quiz Ronnie forgetting about her own problems

"So come on who is he?" Danielle smiled determined to get it out of her.

"Nobody, who said it was a man?" Ronnie replied back before blushing.

"Of course it's a man, Mum, if you won't tell me then for what it's worth I'm glad you're happy"

"It's early days yet Danielle, I'll tell you who it is once it becomes more serious"

"OK but do I know him?" Danielle questioned "is he good-looking, does he have a good job, marriage prospects? you better start spilling Ronnie Mitchell"

" Yeah you kinda know him but not too well, he is a bit of hunk to me and he has a good job of course" Ronnie answered dressing baby Amy in her pyjamas.

"You didn't answer my last question, marriage prospects, oh my god I know who it is"

"who? You do not" Ronnie looked a bit worried if her lover came out before he should, she could be in serious trouble.

"it's Max, I just knew it" Danielle grinned " I'm so happy for you"

"It is not Max" and before Ronnie could finish speaking they were interrupted by a loud noise outside.

Handing Amy to Danielle, Ronnie went to investigate as Danielle closely followed, opening the front door.

They were shocked at the sight that greeted them and stared open-mouthed as an intoxicated Roxy lay sprawled across the front steps of their house completely unconscious cradling an empty bottle of vodka.

_By the way the person writing the threatening message is not Archie, will Roxy get the help she needs? who is Ronnie's mystery man- is it Max?? _

_Sorry for it being short, no updates until at least Friday, then I will update with an extra long chapter, I'm going camping- God knows why I'm afraid of the dark! R&R please xo_


	23. It all comes crashing down

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, but I was actually in a minor car crash on my way camping, I'm fine now- can't get rid of me that easy! I just have a buggered neck and am badly bruised, but I'll be ok. Hope this chapter is ok and long enough, the crash has given me some pretty good ideas, I'll say that much! Enjoy!**

**Oh and Ronnie's secret man is revealed, sorry if you don't like him! xo**

* * *

The sight of Roxy was not a pretty one, Ronnie had seen her sister in some states, but this was completely different "Rox" she stuttered picking her up and guiding her into the house, Danielle was one step ahead of them and quickly took to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, as Ronnie lay Roxy on the sofa willing her to come round, when she didn't, Ronnie threw the glass of water round her. Bringing her around, Roxy let out a gasp as the coldness of the water hit her flesh.

"what the hell did you do that for?" Roxy slurred pulling Amy's blanket off the ground and turned her back to Ronnie & Danielle.

"Roxy what the hell have you done? Do you want Amy to see you this way?" Ronnie began to raise her voice infuriated at her sister's behaviour.

" Look what is the big deal Ron, I had a drink with Christian, no problem" Roxy snapped, determined to get her point across.

Ronnie signalled to Danielle to leave the room with Amy who was kicking her legs quietly in her playpen blissfully unaware of what was going on around her.

"come on sweetie" Danielle cooed taking Amy upstairs, it was actually past her bedtime.

" Roxy, you need to talk to me, I know you're hurting, but we can get you some help" Ronnie now whispered trying to get through to her sister.

"I don't want to talk about it Ronnie, it happened and I'll deal with it in my own way and I don't need your help" Roxy replied climbing off the sofa and making her way towards the door.

"Roxy remember what you told Danielle, you'd help her through things with the baby, well let me help you" Ronnie was now crying, angry red tears streaming down her face.

"all I want to do is forget it and you keep bringing it up" Roxy said hanging onto the living room door handle trying to hold herself up.

"You're in denial Rox, you need to see a doctor or a counsellor" Ronnie sobbed edging closer to her sister.

"I'm telling you now Ron yeah, if you bring it up again, Amy & me are gone" Roxy slammed the door and headed drunkenly up the stairs to her bedroom.

Danielle was sitting on her bed silently waiting for the right opportunity to go back downstairs, when she heard Roxy weeping, she decided the best thing to do was to leave her and to go and try to provide some comfort and some support to her mother.

Ronnie was sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of vodka in her hand knocking back a glass.

"Mum what are you doing?" Danielle asked horrified

"Nothing sweetheart" Ronnie replied shocked that Danielle had seen her, she had assumed that she had gone to bed " I just fancied a quick drink before bed, call it a night cap"

"The last thing I need is for someone else I love to get themselves into a state" Danielle's voice was now crackling.

"Danielle I promise you it was just a drink, no matter what happens to me, to Roxy and to you. If you need me I will be there, I won't be in a state. I'm just worried about Rox"

"I'm going to head to bed, I have a headache" Danielle said not quite believing her mother.

"I'll follow you up shortly, I'm going to make a cuppa, good night sweetie" Ronnie said giving her a warm smile.

Danielle exited the room closing the door behind her, as soon as Ronnie heard her daughter climb into bed, she began to knock the remainder of the vodka bottle down her throat. It cut like glass and burned deeply, but Ronnie couldn't help but feel like things were beginning to go wrong for her family. She only hoped that they could pull through it for all their sakes and for the sake of her little grandson arriving.

Taking out her mobile phone, she keyed a message and sent it to the intended recipient.

_I need you so much, I wish you were here with me xo_

She waited and waited for a reply, but none arrived. Ronnie knew she should come clean and tell Danielle and Roxy what she was up to, but it wasn't the right time. Eventually realising he wasn't going to reply, not tonight Ronnie collapsed into a heap on the sofa crying herself to sleep just as her sister and daughter had done before her. The next morning, Ronnie awoke to the sound of the front door banging, in her hungover stupor, she struggled to find her way to the door. When she did, she was surprised to see Masood standing on her doorstep, instantly the bright morning lights blinded her, she put her hand up to protect her eyes.

"Rough night eh Ronnie?" Masood smiled handing her the post.

Ronnie nodded in agreement " I guess you could say that"

"Well there's a party invitation in there, something to cheer you right up" he said before heading off again.

Running her fingers through the post, she came across a white envelope decorated with neat handwritten script in gold spelling out the words Ronnie, Roxy & Danielle on it. Curiously, she ripped it open and instantly she was both shocked and surprised.

_**Mr. Jack Branning & Mrs. Tanya Branning request the pleasure of: **_

_**Miss Veronica Mitchell **_

_**Mrs. Roxanne Slater**_

_**Miss Danielle Jones **_

_**At their residence tonight at 8.00pm to celebrate their engagement. **_

_**We hope to see you there. **_

It was then Ronnie noticed Danielle looking over her shoulder reading the wording.

"Wow Jack's a quick mover isn't he?" Danielle giggled " first you, now Tanya, she must be desperate, that's the only reason eh?"

Danielle didn't notice Ronnie's distain and walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"are we going to go then?" Danielle called from the kitchen.

"Yeah why not?" Ronnie replied staring at herself in the mirror, she knew this would happen sooner or later "we'll have to see if we can get a sitter for Amy"

"Well we could ask Peggy if she's not going, I doubt she is" Danielle said handing Ronnie a cup of tea " did you speak to Roxy then?"

Ronnie looked down at Danielle "yeah, I did it's all fine, don't mention it to her Danielle, it's a very sensitive subject" she lied.

"ah" Roxy sighed opening the living room door with Amy on her hip " that was a great night even if I can't remember it, what's that?" she asked pointing to the invitation Ronnie held in her hand.

"invitation to Tanya & Jack's engagement party" Ronnie replied handing the white slip to her sister.

"he got engaged and he didn't even bother to tell me, the mother of his child" Roxy yelled taking out her phone.

"it's not like he's obligated to, is he?" Danielle enquired " I mean it's not like they're married"

"sssh" Ronnie smiled putting her finger to her lips.

"what do you mean you told me last night Jack" Roxy yelled into the phone " well I don't remember, are you saying I'm an unfit mother. Well of course I'm going to go tonight Jack and I'm bringing our daughter". She hung the phone up and gave a grin to a bemused Ronnie and Danielle.

"Rox, is Amy's bedtime not at 7.30pm?" Ronnie questioned suspiciously.

"which is why she's not getting any naps today" Roxy smiled "daddy dearest can babysit after his party".

"mm Mum, I was just wondering if you wanted to go today and do my name change" Danielle asked, she thought if she could get some time alone with Ronnie, she may be able to tell her what was going on with the messages.

" aww Danielle of course I'll come, we'll go after breakfast" Ronnie replied with a big smile on her face, something to take her mind of Jack's recent impending nuptials.

They set off for city hall, just after lunchtime, but everytime Danielle tried to brooch the subject with Ronnie about her threatening messages, Ronnie had something else to say.

"well any names picked for the little man?" Ronnie asked excitedly as they left city hall with the name change done and dusted.

"Yes but I'm not telling you" Danielle giggled " God it feels weird being called Danielle Mitchell"

"do you think your dad would mind?" Ronnie went on.

"No I think he'd be happy for me, he has a lot on his mind and that day in Telford, he just wasn't himself".

Sensing a need for change of topic, Ronnie suggested to Danielle that it would be a good idea to go shopping for something to wear.

Later that evening the glammed up 3 Mitchell girls ( and Roxy ) left for Tanya Branning's house, Danielle carried a careful wrapped vase that they had picked out earlier.

Tanya and Jack greeted them at the door " hello Danielle" Tanya beamed "you're glowing" with that she planted a kiss on Danielle's cheek to which she felt a bit awkward " Stacey's in there"

In the living room were the Branning kids, the Slaters, Bradley, Stacey, Dot, Jim, Ian & Jane, Grant & Debbie and a few others.

"Stace when did they get engaged?" Danielle asked the question that was on everyone's lips.

"apparently yesterday, it's going to be a quick wedding, shotgun if you ask me" Stacey said in a hush tone.

"what do you mean Stace" Danielle enquired becoming somewhat confused.

"well if you ask me, I'd say little Amy there is getting a new brother or sister, they haven't told Bradley anything though" she said getting up to get a drink.

As Ronnie shifted in her seat uncomfortably, she felt sickened and jealous of everyone being in love around her, she began making small talk with Dot, anything to pass the time so they could get out of that stupid party.

Roxy had passed Amy round to as many people as she possibly could before setting her sights on Abi " hey kid, she's going to be your sister soon enough, do you want to look after her for a while?" .

Abi nodded happily carrying Amy who was sleep deprived upstairs leaving Roxy free to hit the vodka at Tanya's drinks bar.

A few hours later, everyone was in great spirits, Tanya didn't seem to be drunk as everyone had noticed, was there in fact another little Branning on the way. Roxy however was hammered once again and slumped in a chair in the corner.

"Oh God Rox" Ronnie moaned standing over her "how the hell am I going to get you home, Danielle left ages ago". The party had already began to disperse and Tanya signalled to Jack " Jack, will you help Ronnie carry Roxy home, I'll tidy things up here".

He gave Tanya a kiss and whispered into her ear "warm the bed up for me" to which she gave a little giggle which further seemed to annoy Ronnie but she didn't let on. Jack gave Roxy a fireman's lift and they headed across the square.

A few minutes later, he safely dropped Roxy onto the sofa and wrapped a blanket over her, Ronnie caught his eye, gorgeous as ever.

"Jack why didn't you tell me you were getting married to Tanya, I knew you were seeing her, we agreed to see other people, but married?" she finally spat out " I mean do I mean that little to you".

No even stopping to answer her, he rushed over and moved in for the kill, she responded back and they were locked into a mad moment of passion. Jack could hardly stop for breath and as he nuzzled her neck planting kisses, Ronnie found herself silencing Jack and trying to stop him as Roxy was barely a few steps away but before she knew it, she gave in. Jack encouraged her and before long she exploded in his arms, Jack closely followed both trying to keep their moans to a minimum as not to wake Roxy.

"I love you Ronnie Mitchell, she means nothing to me, she proposed to me. I've only been with her two weeks, she sees it as destiny because of our history together" he sighed "I'm going to break it off between me and Tanya"

"when?" she murmured quietly in his arms, his arms where she felt so safe. It was a betrayal but they had been together for a while now, agreeing to other relationships as not to hurt people, so it was actually Tanya who was cheating, that's how she saw it in her eyes.

"I don't know Ron, you're the one who wanted to keep this quiet so Danielle didn't find out, I'll try tomorrow I promise" throwing his clothes back on and heading towards the door.

Ronnie walked him to the door and both had a look around, Albert Square was pitch black and not a sinner was around, he gave her a passionate kiss as she waved him off, Ronnie Mitchell felt like the happiest person in the world and closed the front door.

Jack felt his world was coming together perfectly, so he was with Tanya, he would break it off before she got really hurt and found out about him and Ronnie.

In the distance, someone closed their blinds and gasped in shock, it confirmed her fears what she had suspected the past few weeks, this was the opportunity she had been waiting for and she was going to make them pay for ruining her life.

**_Who's the girl who caught them? Clue: It's not Dot & it's not Tanya- come on it's so easy!!_**

**_What's the format like in this, is too hard to read or would you prefer bulked up in longer paragraphs, let me know_**

**_Oooh apologies for the adult content, had to put that little bit in there, this story is far from finished, it's just getting started. R&R I'll do the same for you xo_**


	24. Innocent Eyes

**Sorry all the characters seem to be in bad form today :)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers :) Ox**

Ronnie woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, as she contemplated what today had in store for her, she turned and noticed Danielle sleeping peacefully beside her.

"Hey baby" she nudged her carefully "fancy some breakfast in bed"

"what I'd really fancy is an extra hour in bed without you wakening me" Danielle moaned " Mum it's like 7.00am"

"Yep it is and you have work today remember?" Ronnie reminded her daughter " come on up"

" I don't want to go today, I feel fat and awful" Danielle remarked sitting up in bed.

" Danielle come on how old are you? 5 you have to go to work sweetheart, you promised Stacey you'd work right up until your last month and besides you took yesterday off remember to go to city hall with me"

"fine" Danielle snapped getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom "but I want a full English"

Downstairs as Ronnie prepared the breakfast, she looked into the living room to see if she could tempt Roxy's hangover with a bacon sandwich. "Rox" she called softly as she knew Roxy would have such a sore head but to her dismay Roxy wasn't there, not wanting to worry, she assumed that her sister had just gone to pick her child up.

It was then Danielle came down the stairs with a face like thunder and angrily slammed her bag onto the kitchen table and let out a deep sigh.

"ok grumpy what's up?" Ronnie asked setting a full English as Danielle had requested in front of her.

"Ahhh where do I start? Fat legs, fat ankles, stretch marks and the rest" Danielle replied.

"Right well sweetie today is a real busy day for me, so I have to get on. I'll meet you in the Vic later for a drink" Ronnie said smoothing her hair with her hands and kissing Danielle on the top of her head.

"OK" Danielle huffed, she knew she sounded like a teenager but her hormones were driving all the Mitchells up the wall.

"bye baby boy I love you" Ronnie whispered to Danielle's belly and rubbing it gently "see you later"

_Meanwhile………._

Jack walked into R&R feeling like the most powerful man in Walford, in that sense he probably was. He felt sick as he knew that he had to break up with Tanya today and that was something Jack wasn't looking forward to doing but it had to be done. Originally the plan had been to make Ronnie jealous so she realised how much she wanted him and then their relationship could come out into the open, but then he had got himself involved with Tanya at this point and he was at a crossroads which he couldn't seem to break out of.

He wandered into the back office taking the previous night's takings and began counting, Jack felt distracted, he took out his mobile and did it before he could change his mind.

_Tan, we need to talk later. It's important, Jack x_

Continuing to count through the pile of money, a lump formed in this throat and then there it was a familiar message tone.

_Sure babes, I'll get Max to watch the kids, Tan xo_

There it was done, the first step and all Jack had to do now was break it off, then Ronnie and he would be together as it always should have been.

"Jack" a recognisable voice called and entered the back office " hey baby"

Jack greeted her with a kiss and she began to undo his shirt not before knocking all the money and stationary off Jack's desk.

"come on you want it as much as me" she spoke in a seductive tone.

"Ronnie we can't" Jack hesitated " please not until I break up with Tanya"

"Jack, we are already an item what happened to last night? You're going to pretend it never happened?" Ronnie raised her voice becoming slightly agitated.

"Of course I want to do the right thing by Tanya, I owe her that much" Jack replied.

" It never stopped you before" Ronnie said crossing her arms fuming.

"well it's different this time"

"how?" she questioned getting more and more irritated by Jack's answers

"Cos I love you Ronnie, I really love you. You drive me crazy ok. I go to sleep thinking about you and wake up with you on my mind constantly"

Ronnie found her angry quickly melting away and she walked towards Jack " I love you too, fine you break up with Tanya, I'll speak to you later babe"

_At Stacey's stall…._

Danielle was tapping her fingers crossly on a clothes rail whilst sipping on a cup of tea, Stacey however was busy chatting to Bradley. Danielle couldn't contain her anger as Stacey batted her eyelids and put on her flirty voice, she hated Stacey when she got like that, it made her feel really jealous, here Stacey was happily getting her marriage back on track and Danielle was pregnant and alone

"Hey Dan, Bradley's taking me to Fargos tonight" Stacey smiled with a wink "She's still got it"

Stacey noticed Danielle's less than excited enthusiasm " Dan what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing Stace, I just don't feel very well, that's all" Danielle replied brushing off her strange behaviour.

"Well do you want to call Ronnie?" she asked becoming increasingly concerned for her friend's conduct. All day long, Danielle had been acting oddly and unusual, as time had passed, it had became more erratic.

"No I'll be fine" Danielle snapped and turned to serve a customer.

"Danielle" she heard someone call her name and turned to be confronted by a very angry Christian pushing baby Amy in her pram "have you seen Roxy?"

"No Christian sorry, what's up?" Danielle answered.

"Roxy asked me to look after Amy for half an hour while she went to a doctor's appointment"

"So maybe she just got held up" Stacey butted into the conversation.

"She left 5 hours ago" Christian sighed "Zainab's doing her nut, cos she doesn't want a baby in the kitchen, do you know where Ronnie is?. Look she'll have to watch her, I can't deal with Roxy's disappearing acts anymore"

"I think she's in R&R, if she's not you could ask Tanya to watch her. I mean she is going to be Amy's stepmother" Danielle replied watching as a furious Christian walked off.

* * *

"hi gorgeous" Tanya greeted her fiancé with a kiss "the kids have gone with Max finally we have a bit of time to ourselves, Dot bought us this lovely vase as an engagement present"

"Tan look we need to talk" Jack said sitting down brushing his hands round his face nervously. It had to be done, he never truly loved Tanya, it was a different kind of love compared to the love he felt towards Ronnie.

"Jack you're scaring me what is it?" Tanya stuttered feeling unnerved by Jack's reactions.

He took a deep breath and then it was out "Tan, it's not going to work, you and me. I need to be on my own for a while. I'm sorry it had to end like this"

"Jack what do you mean?" Tanya asked tears fiercely falling from her eyes and she found she never got a response.

"Answer me" she screamed smashing the vase she had held in her hand, cutting her hand in the process "is there someone else?"

"of course not Tan, don't be stupid. I just don't want to be in a relationship, put some ice on that hand I'll be back later for my stuff" Jack said trying his best to not let his feelings about Ronnie come out and he left closing the door quietly behind him.

Tanya was shell-shocked, trembling blood dripping from her hand, she took out her mobile phone and called Max

" can you come home and bring the kids?" she sobbed before slumping down her front door in tears.

* * *

"Mum have you seen Roxy yet?" Danielle asked entering the pub noticing Ronnie feeding Amy.

"Nope, I'm starting to get worried though, she's not answering her mobile" Ronnie replied spooning some more food into a bemused Amy who had more of it on her face than in her mouth.

"do you think this all boils down to the spiking?" Danielle questioned, she was genuinely worried about her aunt and neglecting Amy wasn't something Roxy would do normally, well not like this.

"I think so, the police were on the phone this morning, they think they caught that Chris guy, he's in for questioning"

"We need to talk to her again Mum, together" Danielle insisted "Oh I am really craving a pineapple juice, do you want one?"

"Eww no, orange and vodka, it's been a long day" Ronnie smiled, Jack and Tanya would be broken up by now. He was all hers, all she had to do was tell Danielle.

_Meanwhile......_

"Tan" Max called pushing the front door open, he noticed her laying against the wall, mascara staining her face and a blood stained tissue wrapped round her hand " are you ok, what's happened?"

"I'm fine Max, it's just a nick, where's Abi and Lauren?" she said raising to her feet and taking a sleeping Oscar in his car seat into the living room.

"Abi's with Ben at the cinema and Lauren's with Peter" Max took out a tissue and wiped Tanya's eyes "it's Jack isn't it?"

" I just want to be alone Max, please" she begged "I'll talk to you tomorrow, can you tell the kids if you see them the wedding's off. I can't face them"

"No problem Tan, if you need anything, anything at all yeah. You know where I am" Max insisted before leaving.

Tanya curled up into a ball and cried until she dozed off, she awoke around an hour later to the sounds of Oscar babbling hungrily.

Determined not to let another Branning break her heart, she decided to forget Jack and lifted her youngest child and walked to the kitchen to feed him.

Then she noticed something, it wasn't there earlier when Max dropped Oscar off. Curious, she walked to the front door and took the envelope out, tearing it open. She read on in shock horror and gasped as the words struggled to enter her head.

_He broke up with you cos he's sleeping with Ronnie Mitchell!_

**OOOOh cliffhanger, will Tanya confront Ronnie? Yes the person leaving Tanya messages is the same as Danielle! R&R please Ox**


	25. Dangerous Lies

**Thanks for reviewing guys, I love you all!!!**

Ronnie and Danielle sat deep in conversation with Ronnie gently pushing baby Amy asleep in her pram "this will be you soon sweetie" she whispered softly.

"I actually can't wait now Mum, I have a name picked out already" Danielle grinned.

" come on then enlighten me" Ronnie asked eager to know her first grandson's name.

"no way, the first person to hear that name will be my son" Danielle answered cheekily " same again Mum?"

"I'll get that ladies" a male voice said before appearing in front of them "what you both having?" , he sat himself down beside Danielle.

"aww thanks Michael I'm having a vodka and orange and Danielle's having a pineapple juice" Ronnie replied.

Michael Adams was Grant's stepson, with his piercing blue eyes, good teeth and charming manners, Ronnie had long hoped that he would end up with Danielle, just the sort of person she wanted as a son-in-law. While he was at the bar, Ronnie seized the opportunity.

"he's a bit of alright Dan" Ronnie winked pointing towards Michael "just look at his bum"

"Mum" Danielle stared open-mouthed " leave it will you, he's good-looking and he doesn't have a girlfriend, you know what that means?"

"Danielle not every good-looking bloke is gay you know?" Ronnie smiled before making faces at Danielle as Michael approached them with their drinks.

"here you go ladies" Michael beamed handing the drinks to them before taking his sit this time next to Ronnie.

"so Michael how's your mum keeping? She must be nearly ready to have the baby now" Ronnie asked determined to break the ice.

"well she's actually in labour at the minute, I was just dropping Courtney up to Peggy, I'm going to head to the hospital in about an hour or so"

"aww poor Debbie" Danielle said "that will be me in a couple of months, something I'm not looking forward to"

"yeah well you'll have Ronnie and your fella there to hold your hand so it won't be so bad" Michael replied taking a sip of his pint.

"fella? Danielle doesn't have a fella" Ronnie piped in "it's just me and my girl for the time being"

"in that case maybe before the baby's born, I could take you to the cinema or something, you'll not have a minute after" Michael asked.

"she'd love to wouldn't you Dan?" Ronnie smiled happy at the fact Michael had now proven he wasn't gay by asking her out.

"Mum, I am capable of answering myself" Danielle laughed "I'd love to Michael"

* * *

_**Meanwhile….**_

Tanya Branning paced up and down the living room, she had a tea towel wrapped round her blood soaked hand, in the other hand she held the mysterious letter she had just received, angry drops of red blood dripped onto it.

Trying her hardest to contain her anger, she contemplated what was the best thing to do, who to confront Jack or Ronnie. How had her day managed to go from being engaged to the most beautiful man in Walford to being dumped for Ronnie Mitchell. She had planned her evening so well, with Max taking the kids, she was going to have a romantic night with her husband-to-be, starting with dinner and afterwards Tanya was going to tell Jack that she wanted to have a child with him.

But here she was, heart breaking and he was so in love with Ronnie Mitchell, Tanya knew what a womaniser Jack, but that didn't matter to her. She wanted him back, no matter what the cost and not before she had her say with Ronnie.

"Mum" Lauren called entering the living room with her younger sister "what happened to your hand?"

"Oh darling, it's nothing" Tanya reassured her younger daughter "can you two keep an eye on Oscar, I'm just going to go and get some plasters"

"sure Mum, where's Jack?" Abi asked suspiciously

"Oh he's working late at the club, I won't be long" Tanya said kissing Abi and Lauren and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

As Michael, Danielle and Ronnie sat having a laugh in the Vic, they had left Amy upstairs under Peggy's watchful eye,

Michael looked at his watch "Is that the time?" he gasped "I should get up to the hospital and see how Mum is getting on"

"She'll be fine" Ronnie smiled "besides if there was any news, Grant would have phoned you by now"

"I guess you're right" Michael replied sitting back down " I may as well finish this pint then"

"so what do you want?" Danielle asked leaning into Michael " little brother or sister?"

"brother definitely, after living with Courtney, a brother. Little girls are so demanding and so bitchy" he laughed "do you know what you're having?"

"a little boy" Danielle grinned putting her hand on her stomach.

"least that's someone I can play football with if Mum has a girl then. He'll need someone to look out for him living in a house with 4 women" Michael smirked "I'll be back in a minute ladies" with that Michael left to go to the bathroom.

"Wow Danielle" Ronnie said " I don't think I've ever seen a bloke so eager to take on a girl with a baby on the way, he's a keeper"

"Mum I haven't even gone on a date with him yet and you have us married off already" Danielle giggled.

"Well I'm just letting you know I approve" Ronnie said sipping her drink.

As Michael returned from the bathroom, a drunken blonde approached them " Ronnie" she slurred struggling to stand up straight.

"Roxy where the hell have you been?" Ronnie snapped standing up.

" I don't want a lecture, I'm just here for Amy, where is she?" Roxy struggled to get her words out.

"You're not taking her in that state" Ronnie yelled "look at you, you can't even stand"

"she's my daughter, I'll take her if I want" Roxy raised her voice and Ronnie felt eyes in the Vic burn into them like daggers watching and listening to every word.

"we'll talk about this at home" Ronnie sighed " I don't want a public slanging match here"

"we'll take her over" Danielle suggested " you go and get Amy and follow us over, Michael can you help me?"

"No problem" he said standing up and putting his arm round Roxy and hoisting her up " come on Rox let's go" and the 3 of them, they exited the Vic and headed towards their house.

As Ronnie turned to walk upstairs and get Amy, she heard a clapping, she turned and was confronted by Tanya

" there she is" Tanya yelled " Ronnie Mitchell, St. Ronnie can't do no wrong, well I know better"

"Tanya, what are you talking about?" Ronnie asked looking at her as if she was mad, not for one moment realising Tanya knew about her and Jack.

"I'm talking about you and my fiancé" she spat "I'm talking about you sleeping with Jack behind my back"

"who needs cinema when you can come here and get a full show for free" Mo Harris whispered to Charlie who glared at her.

"Tanya, I never meant to hurt you, I'm in love with Jack" Ronnie said calmly as not to infuriate her any further than what she was.

"so you don't deny it? Ronnie Mitchell can have whoever she wants, regardless of the consequences, regardless of who she hurts"

"right Tanya, that's enough, out" Phil shouted at her "if you want a fight you're looking in the wrong place, it's over now"

"Oh it's far from over Phil" Tanya yelled loud enough for all to hear " you may think he loves you Ronnie, but he'll come back to me" with that Tanya slapped Ronnie hard across the face sending her flying across the room.

"that's enough" Phil snapped walking round and ushering Tanya towards the door, not before Tanya had one final say "I'm pregnant with his child Ronnie, did you know that?"

Tanya's words hit Ronnie harder than the slap she had just received, there was no way Jack had only been with Tanya a few weeks, he was obviously lying and the thought of that killed Ronnie, as she stood up, her eyes met Tanya's as Phil flung her out into the street.

"are you ok Ronnie?" Charlie asked helping her to her feet, the only person to do so as everyone else was looking at Ronnie as if she had just committed mass murder.

"I'll be fine Charlie, thank you" Ronnie replied, her phone beginning to ring an annoying little tune Danielle had put on as a joke.

The caller id flashed up and it said Jack, not wanting to speak to him because she would say something she would regret, Ronnie rejected the call and headed upstairs to collect Amy.

Peggy was incensed at the mark on Ronnie's face and demanded an explanation as to who hit her.

"leave it auntie Peg" Ronnie said " I have to go home and sort Roxy out, I'll talk to you tomorrow". Her phone was still ringing constantly, checking it there were now 6 missed calls from Jack. Sighing deeply to herself, she snapped her phone closed and headed downstairs to be met by Jack face-to-face.

"I don't want to hear it Jack" Ronnie sighed determined not to have a fight with him, not tonight, it was the last thing she wanted.

"Ronnie you need to come back to your house with me now, it's an emergency" Jack pleaded.

_oooooh whats happened??? R&R people and I'll get the next chap up, oh btw they may not be frequent anymore cos I got a job =D!!!_


	26. Losing something that's irreplacable

**A/N: Thanks for all ur brilliant reviews, I couldn't wait to post so here it is!**

**Right the first bad word said to me and I'm never updating again lol! I did loads of research for these next few chapters, hope you like!**

* * *

Ronnie retreated across the square towards her house led by Jack " are we going to talk about Tanya?" he asked "I heard she went nuts in the Vic"

Stopping for a brief second to catch her breath, Ronnie simply asked "she's pregnant is it your baby?"

Jack didn't know that Tanya had announced she was pregnant, he knew that she was the only person she had been with so it must have been his baby. Although in shock by Ronnie's bombshell, he simply replied "Ronnie we can't do this now, we need to get to your house now".

Ronnie saw an ambulance pull up in the distance outside her house, she sprinted on ahead while Jack trailed behind her. As Ronnie moved closed to the ambulance, she was horrified to see Danielle on a trolley being wheeled into the back. Roxy seemed to have sobered up a bit and was standing beside Michael.

"Dan, she's here darling, your mum's here" Roxy said reassuringly when she noticed Ronnie sprinting towards them.

"Mum" she screamed reaching her hand out for Ronnie to take as she climbed into the ambulance behind her.

"Ron, we'll meet you at the hospital" Roxy shouted as the ambulance doors closed behind her.

The square was now packed with people, most of them were just being nosy wanting to know what was wrong, Stacey had now turned up and was wondering what the fuss was about.

"what's going on?" she laughed "who's been shot down or murdered this time" trying to lighten the mood, but when she saw Roxy, her face fell " Roxy, what's wrong?"

"It's Danielle, we're going to the hospital are you coming?" Roxy asked running back into the house to get changed.

"I'll drive us" Michael announced "shit Roxy, I can't, I've been drinking"

"it's alright" Jack piped up "I haven't, I'll drive you, I will pick you up in 5 minutes, just going to get the car"

* * *

In the back of the ambulance, Danielle was now hysterical and Ronnie was trying her best to keep Danielle calm for her sake and the baby's.

"what happened Danielle?" she asked gripping her hand tightly.

"I ran upstairs to get Roxy some pyjamas, the baby was kicking like crazy and when I came down, I slipped on a few stairs and hit the bottom. I didn't think it was anything to worry about, but the baby hasn't kicked, it just stopped. I'm really worried something's wrong Mum, please you have to help him"

The paramedic put an oxygen mask over Danielle's face as she was panicking and losing her breath "OK Danielle, I'm going to check your blood pressure" he said wrapping a cuff round her arm.

"You'll be fine sweetie, he'll be fine too" Ronnie promised, in her own heart, she hoped things would work out.

* * *

"Mum, Danielle Mitchell just got taken in an ambulance, they think she might be in labour or something" Abi Branning said rushing into the house.

"really sweetheart, she's only about 6 months pregnant, are you sure?" Tanya asked hoping her fight with Ronnie hadn't impacted Danielle and brought on premature labour.

"yeah Mum, I asked Jane and she told me" Abi replied " I hope her baby's ok"

"Oh she will be fine Abi, don't worry" Tanya smiled but feeling a bit guilty.

"I hope so Mum, Danielle is a really sweet girl, I like her" Abi said heading to answer the front door.

"Dad" Abi beamed "are you going to stay for tea?"

"course I am as long as it's OK with your mum" Max said walking in and noticing by Tanya's face that something was wrong.

"Mum please can Dad stay for tea?" Abi begged, she desperately always hoped that her parents would get back together, she hated having Jack be engaged to her mum and schemed at every opportunity to try and get her parents together.

Having had Max tell her, that Jack and her mother had now broken up she was delighted that Max was there and there could be a possibility they could get back together and move on from the Stacey incident.

"Yes sure no problem Abs, can you take your brother out for a walk please I need to talk to your dad" Tanya asked.

As Tanya put a coat and hat on baby Oscar and strapped him into his pram, she whispered to Abi, low enough so Max wouldn't hear her "if you see Lauren, tell her not to come back to the house for an hour or so", she gave her youngest daughter a kiss on the cheek and sent them on their way.

She closed the door behind Abi and Oscar, grinned to herself and walked back into the living room "Tan, what's going on?" Max said looking a little confused "are you ok?"

Tanya flashed him a seductive smile " all the better for seeing you Max", with that she led him up the stairs.

* * *

Danielle was wheeled into the casualty and was met immediately by the same doctor who had saved her life all those months ago.

"Dr. Fitzpatrick" he smiled to Ronnie holding his hand out to shake.

"we've met before" Ronnie said "can you check and see if the baby's ok"

"I've already arranged for Danielle to go down and have a scan, are you going to go with her?"

"Of course I am, can we go now?" Ronnie asked eager to make sure her grandson was ok.

The trip down to the scanning room was the longest Danielle had ever had, it seemed to go on forever, she could hear Ronnie talking to her, speaking to comfort her as a mother would. Her words swam round in Danielle's head not making sense, she instinctively placed her hand on her bump, the bump she had wanted to get rid of. He had to be ok, they had been through so much already together.

"OK Danielle" the sonographer said "we're just going to do a little scan here, check your baby's heart rate's ok and that". The sonographer rubbed some gel on Danielle's belly, Danielle clenched Ronnie's hand tightly with her own two and held them over the top part of her bump, wishing, hoping they would help in some way.

The sonographer poked around Danielle's belly for a few seconds, smiled politely at Danielle before declaring "I'll be back in a second". Before she left, she turned the screen off.

"It's nothing" Danielle said through her tears "I think she must be one of those stupid students needs a second opinion for everything you know"

Ronnie nodded her head in agreement and tilted it onto Danielle's shoulder, trying to provide some reassurance that Danielle desperately desired.

Dr. Fitzpatrick returned and sat down on the chair, not saying anything he shook his head, as if looking for the right words, Danielle looked at his face, his eyes and his gestures before screaming into painful tears.

"I'm sorry Danielle" he said finally "we couldn't find a heartbeat".

Ronnie struggled to take in his words, Danielle wasn't even listening, she was wailing deeply and Ronnie wrapped Danielle in her arms and the two of them sobbed together for their loss.

Giving them privacy, Dr. Fitzpatrick told them, he would be back shortly to check on them.

"My baby" Danielle cried " I want my baby, my baby boy"

"I know baby, I know. We will get through this I promise" Ronnie tearfully said, her voice breaking.

After a short time Dr. Fitzpatrick returned "Danielle we need to talk about what's going to happen" he spoke quietly.

"I'm having a miscarriage" Danielle croaked "it'll happen itself"

"I'm afraid it doesn't happen like that Danielle, you'll have to go through labour, we'll discharge you tonight, you'll have to come back to hospital in a few days"

Danielle shook her head and said " Mum please I don't want to go through labour, please I don't want to"

"does she have to? Isn't there any other way?" Ronnie asked wiping her tears away.

"I'm afraid not Miss Mitchell" he replied "we don't think Danielle's fall had anything to do with the baby being stillborn. We think the umbilical cord got wrapped round his neck, that's what Danielle experienced when she said he was kicking like crazy"

"I want to be alone" Danielle declared "can you leave me alone please", her voice became small and timid.

Ronnie kissed her forehead "baby I love you, we will get through this. I'll be back in a couple of minutes".

Dr. Fitzpatrick left the room along with Ronnie, she made the long walk back down the corridor, wondering how she would tell everyone the sad news about her grandson. What she wasn't prepared for was reaching the waiting room and seeing a lot of worried faces looking at her, Roxy, Michael, Grant, Peggy, Jack and Stacey.

"he's dead" Ronnie screeched falling to the floor "he's dead" she repeated over and over again.

Roxy walked up to her older sister who was curled up in the embryo position and cradled her in her arms for what seemed like forever.

"Ronnie, it'll be ok, how's Danielle taking it?" she asked sympathetically.

"she's not Roxy, she has to give birth to him" Ronnie sobbed in her arms.

Stacey stared at Ronnie open mouthed "they want Danielle to give birth to him? Even though he's dead".

"Yeah Stacey" Ronnie sniffed "in a couple of days, they're discharging her tonight".

"can I go and see her Ronnie?" Stacey asked desperate to be there for her friend.

"Stacey, I don't think she's up to it at the minute, you can see her tomorrow. I think it's best you go home" Ronnie said while Roxy wiped her tears with a tissue.

"please Ronnie, she's my best friend" Stacey pleaded tearing filling up in her eyes.

Ronnie gave Stacey the green light to go and see Danielle and pointed in the direction of Danielle's room.

"is there anything I can do? Do you need anything?" Jack said quietly after what seemed like an everlasting silence.

"I want you to leave Jack, I don't need you, neither does Danielle, go home to your pregnant fiancée" Ronnie snapped " we don't want you here"

"Jack I think you should go" Roxy declared "now"

It was an sad heartbreaking time for the Mitchells, Jack understood that and he decided that in a few days he would see Ronnie again, prove his love to her, it ddn't matter to him if Tanya was pregnant, he still wanted Ronnie, there was just the small matter of Tanya being pregnant to sort out, he left with one destination on his mind.

_I wasn't sure how to end this chapter,_ _but I hope that was ok. Sorry to all of you for making Danielle's baby die, but trust me, there's a lot more to come, next few chaps will centre mainly on Danielle and Ronnie and how they can possibly get through this tragedy, _

_Oh btw what's Tanya playing at?? R&R xo_


	27. Lights will guide you home

**_Hope this is the update you guys wanted, had to let you all know about Tanya and that outcome, this chapter mainly focuses on Danielle which you can understand. I really hope you enjoy it!_**

"Tan, that was amazing" Max breathed heavily with Tanya's head laying on his chest "so when can I come back home then?"

"Max, I think you misunderstood, this was a no strings arrangement, I don't want Jack finding out" she smiled getting out of bed and throwing Max's clothes at him.

"so you're back with Jack are you? Max climbing out of what had once been his and Tanya's marital bed and putting his trousers on.

"it's not like that Max, he slept with Ronnie so I slept with you. Now we're even"

"Tan, I thought we were getting back together, you used me to get back at Jack. I mean we didn't even use protection or nothing" Max replied wondering what the hell was going through Tanya's mind.

"Max, can you just get out please" Tanya yelled " I need time on my own"

Max sighed and pulled on his shirt not even bothering to do up the buttons, he headed down the stairs and opened the front door, which was being hammered furiously.

"Jack?" Max said surprised to see him at the door "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Tanya" a little light clicked on in Jack's head and he became aware of what was going on " were you sleeping with Tanya?"

"Yeah I was, I thought you two had broken up. She told me the wedding was off"

"it was but she told Ronnie tonight that she was pregnant, do you know she was pregnant?" Jack yelled at Max pushing him against the door.

"No she never told me she was pregnant Jack, I swear" Max replied back, he could see Jack was as confused as he was.

At that moment Tanya appeared on the stairs and was met by Jack and Max, she shifted her eyes and looked uncomfortable.

"what the hell is going on? Tanya?" Max shouted " are you pregnant" .

Tanya broke down into tears and sobbed "No I'm not", she slipped down to the bottom stair and sat while Max wrapped his arm round her and told her not to cry.

Jack looked angry and instantly put two and two together.

"you were using Max to try and get pregnant weren't ya?" Jack snapped, getting no reply from Tanya, he ran over to here and shook her "weren't ya?"

"Jack calm down" Max said softly trying to play mediator between them all "Tanya, is that what you were trying to do?"

She let a quiet yes escape her lips and with that Tanya hung her head in shame.

"I don't believe this Tanya" Jack screamed "Danielle's in hospital, her baby's dead, she has to give birth and this happened after you had a fight with her mother, if I find out you had anything to do with it or you caused it at all, I will kill you Tanya. From now on, I wash my hands off you, you mean nothing to me, got it?"

Jack stormed out of Tanya's house, nearly taking the door with him, Max was disgusted at Tanya's actions, but he still wanted her, if she would have him.

* * *

" Dan" a little voice said opening her room door "it's Stacey"

Danielle was sitting on a chair looking out her hospital window, both hands fused on her bump protecting it fiercely. Stacey walked over to Danielle, pulled a chair across the room and took a seat facing Danielle, Stacey gripped her best friend's hand and squeezed it reassuringly " I'm going to be here for you Dan I promise" , as she said those words, a tear trickled down Danielle's eye, it was the first bit of emotion she was to show.

"You know Stace, I wanted to get rid of him, my baby. My little boy" her voice was cracking and it was sore for her to speak " I resented being pregnant, like my life was going to be over and that the best thing for me was to have an abortion or put my son up for adoption. I'm being punished Stace, it's all my fault"

"Dan, it's not your fault…" Stacey began but Danielle cut her off.

"Yes it is my fault, I should have protected him, I'm his mum. The one place, he's meant to be safe from harm and I couldn't even do that right. Maybe he was lucky, what kind of mother would I have made anyway. I can't protect my son and now he's dead and it's because of me" her voice was slightly raised and she was on edge.

"Don't say things like that Danielle, it's no-one's fault" Stacey replied rubbing her arm, her tears now running down her face, she was fast wiping them. She couldn't let her best friend down by crying.

"Don't touch me Stacey, you don't know, your dead baby isn't inside you" she yelled standing up and pushing her hands off her, Danielle began to get hysterical " he's dead and it's my fault, say it I know you're thinking it"

Stacey wrapped her arms round Danielle and whispered " I'm not thinking it, I swear, you need to be strong Dan, for your little boy. He wouldn't want you to be like this"

" My little boy's dead, you don't know what he would want" Danielle snapped, she glanced round the room " but I know I don't want you here Stacey"

At that moment they were interrupted by Ronnie, her eyes were raw and red from the tears she had been shedding " what's going on?" she said softly.

"get me out of here, I want to go home now" Danielle cried running into Ronnie's arms. Ronnie signalled to Stacey who rubbed Danielle's back and said " I'll come and see you tomorrow Dan"

"Stace, I'm sorry" Danielle uttered quietly.

"it's ok, don't worry about it. I'm thinking of you Dan, I love you" Those three little words Stacey had whispered were not ones that she commonly used, but she felt at a time like this she needed to let Danielle know how much she loved her.

Walking down the corridor towards the waiting room, Stacey had a long think about her life, seeing Danielle's situation made her reassess certain parts of it. There was no way she could have a baby, not after everything Danielle had been through, she wondered was being back with Bradley the right thing. Stupid things that don't really have no meaning, she thought about them. It's funny Stacey thought, how it takes something like an unexpected death to make you re-evaluate parts of your life. By the end of her walk, Stacey came to the conclusion that being with Bradley was the right thing, she had planned to tell Danielle that night that they had set a date to renew their vows and they wanted her and her son to be part of it. They would have to postpone it indefinitely, she couldn't hurt Danielle with her talk of weddings in a few weeks time, it would be a long time before she could imagine Danielle feeling up to doing anything.

"Stace how is she?" Roxy asked pacing up and down the waiting room, while everyone else looked dazed, completely shocked by the evening's events.

"not good Roxy, she thinks it's her fault" Stacey replied " I think Ronnie is trying to get the doctors to let her go home. She doesn't want to stay"

"maybe we should go home, there's no point in us sitting here, I mean it will only upset Danielle" Peggy piped up " we'll go to see Debbie"

"Oh that's right" Stacey remembered "has she had her baby yet?"

"Yes a little boy Christopher" Peggy said thinking what everyone else was thinking "they ended up giving Debbie a caesarean as the baby was getting distressed"

"it's gonna break Danielle's heart" Roxy said tearfully "I can't believe she has to go through labour. Life can be so cruel sometimes"

"Roxy, I don't wanna be here when Dan comes out, believe me you don't want to see her. Do you wanna share a taxi home?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah I'll text Ronnie on our way home, she won't want to see anyone" Roxy said picking up her bag and walking towards the exit with Stacey "Auntie Peg, give Debbie and Grant our love, I'm going to stay at yours tonight with Amy, I think Ron and Danielle need to be on their own, is that ok?".

" yes Roxy love, I'll see you later" Peggy spoke walking towards maternity.

_**A few hours later….**_

"come on sweetheart" Ronnie smiled cautiously putting her arm round Danielle and helping her out of the taxi "can you manage up those stairs ok?"

"I'm not an invalid" Danielle yelled as Ronnie paid the taxi, she walked on ahead and slammed the front door.

"Danielle sweetie" Ronnie called opening the front door and noticing the house was still unlit, so dark, Danielle was sitting on the sofa once again staring into space. "do you wanna talk?"

"Look Mum, I don't want a fight, I don't want to talk, I just want to be on my own" she said after a while.

Ronnie obeyed her wishes and went into the kitchen, she stared at the cabinet and noticed something, that caused her to sob quietly to herself. She picked up the bottle and read it over and over again. Folic Acid. Eventually in anger, she slammed the bottle into the bin and dried her tears, this wasn't about her. It was about Danielle and her grandson, she had to be strong for both of them. She composed herself and began making a cup of tea and a piece of toast for her daughter.

"hey Dan" she murmured "some tea and toast, I thought you'd be hungry"

Danielle was still laying on the sofa, clutching a pillow across her stomach as if she was trying to keep her bump hidden. She was staring at the black TV screen, concentrating so hard.

"Dan, toast" Ronnie said again after she got no reply, she looked at her daughter and it killed her to see Danielle going through so much pain and feeling unable to help.

"I don't want toast" Danielle screamed " I want you to leave me alone"

She rose from her seat and stormed upstairs, she passed Roxy's pyjamas on the way. Laying neatly folded at the top of the stairs. She cursed as she saw them, if it hadn't been for them, her son might still be alive. Walking into her bedroom, she closed the door.

Her eyes wandered round the room, painted a baby blue a number of days earlier by her, Roxy and Ronnie. She remembered and for just a second it brought a little smile to her face.

_"Roxy, you're doing it wrong" Ronnie laughed " look at her, you've got more paint on yourself than on the walls"_

_"I know what's she like" Danielle giggled "I can't wait until you meet your great aunt Roxy, she's quite a character", she said to her bump. _

_"I'll have you both know I may be no Picasso, but I can paint a bloody wall" Roxy tried to be stern but everytime she did, she fell to fits " Amy I can't wait until you start talking, we need to gang up on these two. They pick on your mummy they do" _

_"We do not Rox" Ronnie said " you're just a typical bimbo" _

_"ahh but you two forget, you both have blonde hair, we're all cut from the same cloth" _

_"Yeah but you seem to have got the stupid genes" Danielle beamed continuing to paint. _

_"Right that's it, I've had it, I can take no more abuse from you two" Roxy snapped, Danielle was slightly taken aback but she didn't realise Roxy was joking, however Ronnie did. _

_Roxy lifted the paintbrush and started chucking paint everywhere, luckily for her, Ronnie had covered the floor with a sheet. _

_"Right Ron, get her" Roxy laughed darting across to Danielle, they painted her from head to toe in paint, even managing to write BABY on her stomach in paint. _

Danielle snapped back to reality, to her room, it was completely dark, with just the street lights giving some brightness. Danielle sat on the bed and took out a box, it had a label on it simply saying 'my baby box', searching franticly through it until she found what she was looking for. Her baby's scan picture, the big scan that they had had done of her son, she traced the outline of it with her finger, along her baby's spine and reaching her baby's head. She clutched it tightly before kissing it, then wrapping her two arms round her belly and curling herself up into a ball, she sobbed loudly to herself " I love you so much, I wish I could have protected you baby"

**_I hope you liked that, needed to give you all a reason to hate Tanya, will Jack get back with Ronnie? will Danielle be ok?? R&R I love all my reviews, they mean a lot xo_**


	28. We're going down

_**Sorry for lack of update guys, this chapter is mainly on Danielle and Ronnie, I know it's not my best, but hopefully you like anyway! xo**_

Morning had broken on the square and it was the start of a sad day, the residents busied themselves setting up their stalls, heading to their work while others were sending their children to school.

"Winston, pass that around will ya? It's a collection for Danielle and the baby" Mo asked handing Winston a box which seemed to be busting with money.

In the Vic, it had turned into a bit of a mad house with Roxy, Amy and Courtney staying and with Phil left for work and Peggy gone to the hospital to see Grant and Debbie, Roxy was struggling to get all 3 kids ready and sorted.

"Roxy have you made my lunch yet?" Ben asked for the 5th time, he kept looking at his watch while Roxy was balancing a crying Amy on her hip and trying to straighten Courtney's school tie up "Roxy"

"Alright Ben in a minute" she replied " there you go Courtney, go and brush your teeth, Ben hold Amy for a minute while I make your sandwiches", Roxy was exhausted, it had been a long night, she hadn't slept crying all night for Danielle and Ronnie, she propped Amy into Ben's arms and headed towards the kitchen. Less than five minutes later….

"Roxy" Ben yelled "Amy's been sick all over me and my uniform"

Roxy slammed the butter down and tutted to herself, it was only the start of the day and already it was going so wrong.

* * *

Danielle lay curled up in bed, Ronnie had been knocking on and off persistently for the past hour " Danielle sweetie are you ok" she asked from behind the other side of the door, a stupid question really but she didn't know what else to say in such unexpected circumstances "Danielle please you need to talk to me", receiving no response she sighed quietly to herself and walked off to answer the front door.

"hiya Ronnie love" Peggy smiled sympathetically " I just stopped by on my way home from the hospital how are you both?" she followed Ronnie into the living room.

"me.. I'm fine, Danielle's not good at all auntie Peg, she won't let me in, won't say a word. I'm really worried about her" Ronnie whispered softly her face still wearing yesterday's tearstained make-up "I'm wondering if I should contact the doctor for advice"

"talk to her Ronnie, just go to her. I just came to get some things for Roxy and Amy, they're going to stay at ours for a few days just to give you both some time together"

"I'll bring them over later on, I'll see if I can get Danielle out of the house for a while" Ronnie replied.

"alright darlin'" Peggy said standing up "if you need anything at all, you know where we are", she planted a little kiss on Ronnie's cheek and headed out the front door and towards the Vic.

Ronnie stood at the bottom of the stairs, she took a deep breath and finally she began to make her way to the top.

* * *

Jack poured himself a large brandy, he knocked it back and slammed the glass on his desk.

He took out his phone and scrolled down the contacts, he reached Ronnie's name and his finger hovered over the call button for a few seconds and then before Jack knew it the phone was ringing.

After a few rings, it went to voicemail " Ronnie, it's Jack, I know now's not a good time and I just want you to know I'm here for you and Danielle. There's something you should know too Tanya's not pregnant. It's a whole big… I won't even get into it. Give me a call when you get a chance"

Jack cursed himself, he knew how much of an idiot he sounded on the phone especially when it came to leaving messages. It suddenly hit him that she wouldn't pick up messages, he needed to show Ronnie how much he still loved her.

Grabbing his coat, he hustled his way to the exit of R&R and knew exactly where he was going and what his plan was.

* * *

"Dan" a little voice beckoned popping it's head round the door "it's Mum", Ronnie walked towards the bed where Danielle was laying dazed, hand still tightly fused across her belly, she was muttering to herself.

She jumped slightly at Ronnie's presence " Mum, you scared me", she pulled the blankets round her determined to keep her tummy from sight.

"Do you want to talk sweetie?" Ronnie asked ruffling Danielle's hair, she had to bit the bullet and try and talk to her daughter.

"what is there to talk about, I killed my son. He's inside me and he's dead, it's all my fault. God I just want him out of me. I just want to get away and get it over with. Can you make it all better, can you make my son better because I killed him" Danielle cried.

Ronnie stretched out her arms and wrapped Danielle into them, it was a small act of comfort that Danielle had longed her. Ronnie's arms provided support, love and care that she had craved for many years especially from her biological mother. They had had moments before but not like this. It was different and Danielle felt safe and protected.

"Oh sweetheart, I never want you to think like that. It was not your fault, these things happen" Ronnie consoled her rocking Danielle gently in her arms.

"But why? Why did this happen to me. I'm being punished because I didn't want him to begin with. I can't stand to think how he suffered Mum and I couldn't help him" Danielle wailed.

"ssssh" Ronnie whispered, there was nothing else she could say, Ronnie didn't know if Danielle's son had suffered or not. She closed her eyes and all she could see was Danielle's baby boy on the monitor laying there with no heartbeat and she began to weep silently "Dan, do you wanna go for a walk? Get out of here for a few hours, we'll go see Amy and Roxy"

"Yeah I'd like that" Danielle said giving a little smile and wiping her tears away " I just want to have a bath first"

"ok Dan" Ronnie replied "I'll maybe take you for some food afterwards if you feel up to it, we'll see how you get on"

Danielle made her way to the bathroom, ran the water and climbed in, the water was so warm and soothing. She just spent the whole time in the bath looking at her tummy and crying "I should have protected you, I'm sorry I let you down".

A short while later, Danielle was dressed and ready to take on the world, Ronnie was eagerly waiting for her in the living room, Ronnie was having second thoughts about taking Danielle out but she tried to convince herself that maybe Danielle getting out of the house for an hour or two would somehow take the guilt she was feeling away.

They crossed the square and felt compassion overpower them, Ronnie linked Danielle who was wearing a big winter coat even though it was blistering sunshine, in her mind she didn't want anyone to see her bump so the sympathy wouldn't ignite more and keep gossipers at bay.

The mother and daughter reached the Vic and pushing the door open first, Ronnie poked her head in just to get an idea of how they were about to face, satisfied that it was practically empty, they entered. Roxy was standing alone behind the bar pulling a pint for Gary and Minty who were on a lunch break.

"Hey girls" Roxy smiled trying her best to act normal "can I get you a drink on the house?"

"um… I'll have an orange juice and Danielle will have a…." Ronnie began

"a vodka straight please Rox" Danielle grinned trying to put on a brave face "I'll get us a seat Mum", she walked to a secluded spot of the pub away from prying eyes.

"Ron I'm not comfortable pouring her a vodka, I mean she is still pregnant" Roxy said concerned for Danielle.

"It's ok Rox, just give me a pineapple juice, she's not thinking straight at the moment" Ronnie replied.

"Go easy on her Ron, she looks so fragile" Roxy handed Ronnie the two drinks and she carried them to their seat where Danielle was.

"No vodka, I don't care if you want to drown your sorrows Dan" Ronnie said firmly but also trying to lighten the mood.

"I wasn't going to drink it Mum I swear" Danielle whispered gently taking a drink of her pineapple.

The door of the Vic opened and it was Denise Wicks, she looked over at them and smiled before walking over " not long to go now eh Danielle, I heard Debbie had a little boy too Ronnie. Boys all around, they're so boisterous from what I've seen with Jordan, you two will have your hands full".

Roxy noticed this scene playing out before her and ran across the bar and pulled Denise to the side as Ronnie stared at her open-mouthed. Denise gasped as Roxy told her of the situation, she hadn't realised because Denise and Lucas had been away for the day and the last thing that they had heard was that Debbie had had a little boy.

"Ronnie, Danielle I am so sorry.. I didn't realise" Denise spluttered.

Danielle just remained silent the whole way through her apology, she pursed her lips and sipped her drink.

"Honestly Denise it's fine, don't worry about it, you weren't to know" Ronnie replied now brushing her comments off.

An uncomfortable Denise looked shifty before walking away from Ronnie and Danielle, she felt so embarrassed by the whole episode and couldn't bear to be in the pub at the same time as them so she left.

Ronnie and Danielle had a small chat, just about general things, both not knowing how to brooch the subject of Danielle giving birth and the possibility of a funeral. Ronnie didn't know how her daughter would react but decided to take the plunge and ask "Dan do you want to contact any of your other family or maybe the baby's dad or even we could plan a funeral"

"I don't want to think about a funeral and Paul doesn't deserve to know about the baby after how he treated me" Danielle spat.

"Paul, you mean Paul that worked in R&R?" Ronnie enquired looking somewhat puzzled and confused.

"Yes, I just don't want to talk about it Mum can you just leave it please" Danielle snapped "we're having a nice drink and having fun, I'm forgetting about it"

"Danielle you can't forget about it, you're going back in 2 days time to give birth, you have to face it sweetheart" Ronnie reminded her soothingly.

"You don't listen, there's not going to be a funeral because I'm not giving birth. They're not taking my baby, I won't let them. They can't take my baby, he's mine" Danielle screamed, now hysterical.

All eyes were on them as Ronnie tried her best to hush Danielle and comfort her by taking her upstairs before she hurt herself and did something she regretted.

"Danielle let's go upstairs come on Amy's up here, she'll be looking for her cousin" Ronnie gestured ushering her towards the side door.

"No, you're trying to take him away from me, you can't. I knew you were jealous, I hate you. I hate you Ronnie. Get away from me" Danielle pushed the table they were sitting at out of the way causing the drinks to spill everywhere.

The Vic remained in silence as Danielle's anger and grief became clear

"what are you all looking at" Danielle screamed " a show, you want a show, another chronicle in the life of Danielle Mitchell. You all get what you came for did you" She took her coat off and threw it across the room " My son is dead, yes it's my fault. I know that, I killed him and I know you all blame me, but she wants to take my baby, I won't let her"

She ran behind the bar and started smashing pint glasses, liquor bottles and anything glass in sight.

Ronnie and Roxy tried their best to stop Danielle by pulling her back by the arms " it's ok please come on you need to rest, no-one blames you really sweetheart, let's get you back home" Roxy said.

" No it's not ok Roxy, it'll never be ok. I killed him and now I'll never see him walk, hear his first word, he'll never go to school, never marry or have kids" Danielle sobbed pushing them both away.

"Dan I know it's hard yeah but you need to be strong for him, please I know that it feels like it's your fault but you need to believe it's not darling" Roxy said edging her way back to Danielle.

"I'm sorry Roxy, I'm sorry Mum" Danielle crouched to the ground now surrounded by broken glass "please don't let them take my baby boy away please"

Ronnie watched as Roxy moved in and hugged her niece, she followed her and was relieved that Danielle didn't push her away this time. It was a nightmare for the Mitchell family and a difficult time, but in reality the nightmare was only beginning.

**_I know you don't need to tell me, it was crap! Plenty more to come in the next few chapters, a new character!, I was just stuck with bad writers block for this chapter, Poor Danielle pushing Ronnie away, she trashed the Vic!! xo_**


	29. Songbird

_**Hey guys, just wanted you to know, writing these chapters has proved very difficult, it's very emotional, thats why updates haven't been frequent.**_

_**Apologies to all who aren't Ronnie & Jack fans  
**_

_**P.S. Charlie see if you can find the bit I put in just for you :):)  
**_

Ronnie and Roxy stood together watching Danielle sleep, it had been a difficult few hours with her dramatic heartfelt outburst still fresh in their heads. They remembered how Danielle collapsed into a pile in the floor in the middle of the Vic, it eventually took Gary and Minty to carry her back safely to the house, Ronnie had phoned an out of hours doctor who came to the house and mildly sedated Danielle, Roxy closed the door quietly behind them and Ronnie let her tears fall once she was satisfied that Danielle was asleep.

"I have no idea how our family is going to survive this Rox" she cried while Roxy let Ronnie bury her head in her arms "I'm sorry I haven't even been here for you Rox with your spiking, I don't know how you must be feeling".

"Ron don't be stupid, anything I'm going through is nothing compared to you two Danielle's just lost her son, you've lost your grandson and believe me our family will survive. I'm going to be here for you both"

"Thanks Roxy" Ronnie smiled through her tears "You better get back to the Vic to Auntie Peg and Amy, I hope you're coming home soon".

"I'll be home when you two have had some time on your own together, Danielle needs to find time to come to terms with what's happened"

"Do you know the baby's father is Paul who I hired in R&R?" Ronnie blurted out

"Paul, that scrawny little thing, what did Danielle see in him, does he know?" Roxy asked

Ronnie shook her head "no, she doesn't want him to know, she told me that he didn't treat her well when she told him she was pregnant"

"Wait til I get my hands on the little toerag" Roxy seethed " his feet ain't going to touch the ground"

"Roxy no, just leave it she doesn't need anything else upsetting her now. Look I'm fine, you can go back to the Vic, I'll give you a call later Rox when Danielle wakes up"

"You're sure you're both ok" Roxy asked not quite believing Ronnie's I'm Ok speech "I can stay for a while"

"Roxy please just go, I'll talk to you later" Ronnie begged to which Roxy politely obeyed.

With Roxy gone, Ronnie sat in the living room alone and felt her eyes glance around their home. A typical example of how a home would look with a young child living there and a baby on the way, nappies piled high in the corner, some building blocks on the floor, bottles on the worktop. Pictures adorned the walls of this once happy family, an intimate family one of Danielle, Ronnie and Roxy taken with baby Amy at her first birthday party not so long ago. Ronnie wondered how things had gotten so far from how perfect things were back then. On the fireplace was a framed picture of Danielle's 4D baby scan, Ronnie took it in her hands and reminisced about the 4D scan how Roxy had rushed out and bought the most expensive frame as a present for Danielle. Ronnie broke down as she held the frame and tears splattered heavily onto the picture, her grandson looked so tiny and so vulnerable. She moved into her own idyllic world where things were once again normal and they would be busy preparing for the birth of the new Mitchell, for a few minutes she forgot her anguish and pain until she was distracted by a ringing telephone in the background. Wiping her eyes, she stood up and answered the call.

"Hello, no this is her mother Veronica Mitchell, no, no it's not a problem, that's fine. Thank you for letting us know, we'll be there as soon as we can. Oh this evening, thank you, goodbye", she ended the call and pondered how to tell Danielle the news.

Jack Branning was now in two minds, before him lay a pile of lilies, he felt roses would be inappropriate given the circumstances. Should he call Ronnie or bring the flowers over face to face. After agonizing for a few hours, he grabbed his coat and headed across the square.

He felt uneasy as he walked across the square, Tanya came into his mind several times. He couldn't believe how she had probably lied and cheated her way through their whole relationship, he was disgusted at the fact Tanya had told Ronnie she was pregnant and then tried to get pregnant for real by sleeping with Max, where would he be if her charade had gone to plan, he would have settled for second best and been stuck in a relationship full of resentment as a result of entrapment. Now he had a chance to show Ronnie that it was her, how it had always been her and never Tanya.

As he strode further towards Ronnie's house, he was met by Roxy who was making her way to the Vic, she eyed him suspiciously and stared at the flowers " where are you going then?" she questioned.

"Oh I'm just going to drop these over to Ronnie, I…I can't stay too long anyway, I have business to tend to, how's Amy?" Jack replied.

"Yeah Jack, you shouldn't stay there too long, Ronnie will appreciate the flowers though, how's Tanya, I heard she's pregnant congratulations, I'm happy for Amy, a new brother or sister" Roxy said making idle chit chat.

"Roxy, she's not pregnant, she was lying, I think it was a desperate last ditch attempt at getting me to stay" Jack sighed.

"Oh God, that evil cow, you're better off without someone like that in your life, you know I really miss you being with Ronnie, she was so happy then. One day again maybe eh" Roxy smiled.

"Yeah one day maybe Roxy" Jack said " listen I better go, I'll come see Amy tonight, see ya"

Jack breathed a quick sigh of relief and quickened his pace towards the Mitchell house, Roxy clearly didn't know anything about his and Ronnie's relationship, it was already public knowledge following Tanya's outburst to a packed Vic a few days earlier, he imagined how awkward and uncomfortable that conversation they had just had would be had Roxy known.

Before him faced the door to the Mitchell house, to Ronnie, he took a deep breath and knocked the door, he had been a copper and seen and heard some things in his days but never had he been so frightened as to what was about to happen.

Ronnie answered the door and was somewhat taken back by the sight of Jack before her, she moved backward to slam the door in his face, but he put his foot against the door and prevented her from doing so "Ron, please just give me a chance to explain, can I come in?" Jack begged.

"5 minutes Jack" Ronnie replied sternly letting him in " I have to get Danielle ready, I just got a call from the hospital, Danielle's getting brought in early to have the baby"

"That's awful, Ronnie I am so sorry, these are for you both" Jack gestured handing her the lilies "how are you coping?"

"Not well Jack, it's a tough time for both of us, look Jack is this important can't it wait, I need to be there for my daughter and you need to get back to your pregnant fiancée" Ronnie snapped.

"Ronnie did you not get my voicemail, Tanya's not pregnant, she lied and was using Max to try and get pregnant" Jack said.

"What?" Ronnie asked slightly disgusted "this whole scenario is crazy, I don't care. I need to be here for Danielle"

"I understand that, I just want to show I care, to show my support" Jack whispered his voice calm and quiet.

"Fine, can you go then, you did your whole sympathetic act, you can go now" Ronnie answered back.

"I know when I'm not wanted Ronnie, but just know that I'll always be here for you no matter what happens" Jack responded "no matter what"

He stood up half waiting for a reply but didn't get one, Ronnie stared into space, in an almost trance like state. Jack made his way towards the door uttering "I love you Ronnie Mitchell" and closing the front door softly behind him. He was half way down the steps when Ronnie appeared behind him and called "Jack come inside please for a few minutes", her eyes were welled up with tears and she ushered him back inside.

She sat down and Jack kneeled by her feet "if you love me, you'll wait for me. I need to be here for Danielle at the minute, it's a difficult time for us and I don't know how long that will be"

"I don't care Ronnie, I'll wait for as long as it takes" Jack smiled nodding "I'm going to go now, just let me know how Danielle is later"

"I will, but Jack how do you know you've made the right decision settling with me and not with Tanya, there's a lot more history there"

"Exactly Ron, history" he moved in and planted a tender kiss on her lips "haven't I always loved you?"

"Yes" she nodded crying, not too sure if it was with happiness or grief "I'll talk to you later Jack and can we keep this between us, I don't want Danielle to find out, not yet, not at a time like this"

"of course we can, let Danielle know I'm thinking of her, of you both" Jack replied leaving, he wanted to smile but was afraid to smile because of Danielle.

Ronnie felt a little better, not a lot but just a little, it was sweet Jack confessed his love for her and he would put their relationship on hold for the time being.

She made her way to Danielle's bedroom and knocked the door, there was no answer so Ronnie gently opened the door and entered, Danielle was still sound asleep, not wanting to wake her, Ronnie moved towards her and lay down on the bed next to Danielle. She snuggled in close to her daughter who felt Ronnie move beside her, she opened her eyes.

"Hi" she said meekly "I didn't hear you come in, have you been here long?"

"Hi" Ronnie answered back "No I'm just here sweetheart how do you feel? A little better"

"Kinda" Danielle replied "I just don't know why he had to die Mum, a part of me died with him, you know?"

"baby, these things happen and it's awful but believe me it wasn't your fault, I need to tell you something Dan"

"what's wrong?" Danielle asked "you don't need to be afraid, things can't possibly be any worse than they are now"

"The hospital phoned, they want you to come in tonight, they're going to start the baby's labour as soon as possible"

"OK" Danielle answered "I'm ready to do it, let's go" , she climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Danielle how do you feel about that, you should talk to me" Ronnie called after her.

"It's Ok, Mum I feel fine, I want to see him, to hold him and tell him I'm sorry, I want to go now", she tied her fine blonde hair in a ponytail, her trademark side swept fringe fell into her eyes "can we go now?"

"Yes sweetie, as long as you feel ready to do this" Ronnie replied.

"I am Mum, promise" Danielle said giving Ronnie a little smile "Can you phone Roxy and let her know?"

"I'll do it from the cab, I'll see you downstairs"

Around an hour later, they arrived at the hospital and were met Dr. Fitzpatrick who showed them to a private suite.

"I'm just going to explain to you Danielle what's going to happen, basically a nurse will give you a little injection that will induce labour, we can't pinpoint how long labour will actually last but it will be that much more difficult especially as the baby is stillborn. But I've put my faith in your midwife Lisa who will be on hand with you all evening. There's a radio in the suite, I'd recommend playing some soft music to relax you Danielle, do you have any questions?" the doctor asked.

"No, I just want to see him, can we do this now and get it over with please" Danielle practically begged. She startled her doctor with her attitude, but then after a while, it didn't seem to surprise him, with her guilt, it was clearly natural that she wanted the pregnancy over as soon as possible so she could see her son and apologise. He couldn't get his point across to Danielle that the pregnancy ending was not her fault, she still saw it that way.

It was 7pm when Danielle was taken for her injection, Ronnie had been advised that they would both be in for a long wait. Danielle was remarkably calm throughout the evening, Ronnie felt proud in a strange way because Danielle was putting her emotional feelings to the side and eager to give birth without being sad and feeling guilty, her own coping mechanism.

With no sign of the baby even now in the early hours of the morning, Ronnie put some soothing music on as recommended by Dr. Fitzpatrick, she had texted Jack and Roxy keeping them both informed of Danielle's progress, she found time to phone Danielle's family in Telford, possibly not what Danielle wanted, but she felt they should be there, for Danielle at this difficult time.

The music calmed Danielle and Lisa told them both, that the baby would be born within the next hour, Ronnie spurred Danielle on by rubbing her head with a cold damp cloth and telling her how much she loved her. Danielle entered the final stage of her labour and Ronnie encouraged Danielle squeezing her hand tightly, telling her how brave she was. A song began to play on the radio, even though she was in labour Danielle found how significant the song was and began to cry. The lyrics summed up how she felt and the words echoed in her head.

_For you there'll be no crying  
For you the sun will be shining  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before_

That evening, Danielle gave birth to her 4lb 2oz baby boy at 3.23am to the song Songbird by Eva Cassidy playing softly in the background and with Ronnie by her side.

**_I know, I'm evil, poor Danielle, had to put that song in, it's significant to Danielle's feelings about her baby,_**

**_Sorry about Jack, but he's gone for now, so hopefully you're happy both ways :) R&R xo_**


	30. Tears will flow

**_Wow guys, I can't believe I got to chapter 30, thanks so much for all your amazing reviews. Special thanks to Scott for helping me with my memory block :-)_**

It had been a little over 5 minutes from Danielle had given birth to her son, her midwife had taken him to the other side of the room and cleaned him up, while a doctor came in to check Danielle. Ronnie had never been a God believing person but she hoped, she wished some miracle would occur and the baby would somehow breathe on his own, she longed to hear him cry, for Danielle's sake. It was a cry that never arrived, Danielle was strangely quiet, sweat beating off her forehead, she lay turned away from the side where the midwife was with her baby.

"Danielle would you like to hold your baby?" Lisa asked walking towards her cradling a little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

She turned to face Lisa and took the bundle off her, she rocked him gently without looking at him, before weeping "why isn't he crying?, you're a nurse, why can't you fix him"

Ronnie sat on the edge of Danielle's bed, she searched for the right words to explain to Danielle who was clearly traumatised that her child was in fact dead "Dan, he's gone sweetheart, you need to be strong"

"but I'm his mum, I can make him better. Please let me make him better" she sobbed into the tiny little bundle. She dared not to put her eyes onto him, if she loved him so much already, it would be harder if she saw him, his tiny little body barely taking up space in one arm.

The midwife found the situation awkward although it was a sight she had too often seen before in her line of work, it was circumstances like this sometimes made her question if she was in the right job. She informed them, that she would leave them to some time on their own in order to come to terms with their loss.

"Danielle darling, look at him, talk to him, tell him his name" Ronnie whispered trying to change the subject and help her daughter.

" I want to put his clothes on, I bought for him, they're in my bag Mum" Danielle said finally laying her eyes on her baby.

Ronnie didn't notice during the whole evening that Danielle had brought a baby bag with her to the hospital, it was full of nappies, babygros and even bottles. Danielle had been so prepared for the birth of her baby and Ronnie realised that by looking at everything she had brought, Danielle wanted her baby so much. Her hands ran across a little pair of familiar dungarees from Babygap, as she held the tiny item of clothing in her hand, she had a flashback.

" _Danielle look what I bought, I couldn't resist" Ronnie smiled walking into the kitchen holding up a babygap bag. _

"_Mum, seriously my son is going to be so spoiled, you're banned from buying him anymore" Danielle laughed sitting down with a few rounds of toast on a plate " have you seen my wardrobe, he has more clothes than me" _

"_awww are you jealous?" Ronnie teased "you'll always be my baby, but this little man will come first", she ran her hands across Danielle's ever-growing belly " hello in there little man, has your mum named you yet"_

"_Oh as if he can answer you Mum, you will not get his name out of me, it's to be heard by him when he's born and not a minute before" Danielle sighed opening the bag and peering inside "dungarees, oh he is going to look so cute" _

_"he won't look cute, he will be born cute. He takes after his auntie Roxy, it'll be natural" Roxy said suddenly appearing in the kitchen doorway gripping a picture of the baby's scan "he will be a heartbreaker you know, break a lot of hearts this one"_

Ronnie came back with a jolt and the sound of singing seemed to fill the room, she turned round to face Danielle was singing Songbird gently to the baby, the same song he had been born to no more than 30 minutes ago.

"I love you, I love you like never before" Danielle hummed rocking the bundle back and forth. Ronnie moved in towards them sitting beside Danielle who gently moved her grandson into her arms.

The sight before Ronnie took her breath away, it wasn't that the baby was in baby condition, he seemed to be the spitting image of Danielle when she was born. She remembered nearly 21 years ago being in the same position as Danielle was and she was grateful that her child was still alive, but how would she help Danielle. It was something she couldn't work out, the only thing she could make her lips say was " he is beautiful Danielle, what's his name?"

" he's called Cameron" Danielle smiled wiping away her tears " I think he looks like you Mum"

"our little Cameron" Ronnie felt a lump form in her throat "he has your blonde hair"

Danielle's hand connected quickly with Ronnie's, to Ronnie, she seemed to be the brave one after seeing her son, she realised how strong she had to be and come to terms with what had happened " our blonde hair" Danielle corrected her.

The midwife appeared back in the room, she shifted her eyes uncomfortably and coughed to make her presence known "um, I've just come to take him to get cleaned up, he'll be back shortly" as Ronnie handed Cameron to her.

Upon hearing this, Danielle became hysterical " you won't bring him back, will you? You're lying to me", she made a swift grab for the midwife who moved quickly out of her reach.

Ronnie held her back and calmed her down, her mother's words were so soft and so soothing that she promptly became peaceful collapsing into Ronnie's arms.

" you know I'm going to call him after Jack, he's going to be Cameron Jack Mitchell" Danielle whispered in her embrace.

"why's that darling?" Ronnie asked running her fingers threw Danielle's hair.

"I never told you, but he convinced me to keep the baby, it wasn't down to you and Roxy coming out to Telford, it was down to him. We had a heart to heart in the R&R, he made up my mind about keeping Cameron"

Ronnie felt her eyes well up again, the man she loved had done a completely unselfish thing for her daughter and it made her love him all the more, but for the time being this was about Danielle and Cameron, not him.

A nurse returned with baby Cameron cleaned up, he was wearing a little white babygro, an item of clothing which seemed to drown him, he barely filled it up. Danielle took him in her arms, it didn't matter to her that Ronnie was there, she talked to Cameron as if he were alive and just asleep " I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but you'll always be my baby and just remember I'll always love you my little Cameron" Ronnie crept across the room and kissed Cameron on the forehead and left to give mother and son the privacy they deserved.

**_Just a little short chapter, you guys have no idea how hard it is to write this, I hope I delivered. _**


	31. Love will find a way

**_My cousin helped me with this chapter, it may seem a bit far-fetched, but this is exactly how she reacted when her baby died early this year, enjoy!_**

It was early next morning and the time had come for Danielle to be brave and hand Cameron to the undertakers, they would take him away and prepare him for a funeral, it wouldn't be the last time she would see Cameron but now the prospect of being separated from him for even a few seconds sent her into a panic-stricken rage.

"Please Mum, don't let them take him again, I've just got him back" she begged desperately trying to break from Ronnie's arms.

"Danielle please you have to let them take him, look at me darling" Ronnie said sniffing back tears, she raised Danielle's head to look at her "I know this is hard baby but I'll be with you every step of the way"

She fell into a heap on the bed, Ronnie surrounded her by rocking her gently in her arms while the undertaker wheeled baby Cameron out of the room in his cot.

"Danielle you need to let it all out, if you want to cry sweetie, you cry" Ronnie soothed, Danielle searched for the words to try and explain how she was feeling to her mother but they just didn't come, she couldn't move her lips at all. She just sobbed and sobbed as if nothing else mattered _and at this minute it didn't._

A doctor entered the room with a young woman by his side, she had brown hair and glasses, she looked really professional and it took both Ronnie and Danielle a few minutes to realise that there was someone else in the room with them.

"Hello Danielle how are you feeling this morning?" he asked clutching a set of booklets in his hand.

"How can you ask that, she's just lost her child" Ronnie replied furious that someone of such a proficient profession could ask such a stupid question.

"Of course" he apologised "this is Maria, she's a counsellor, she wants to have a little chat with you Danielle if you feel up to it"

Danielle didn't speak, she just shook her head telling him that she didn't feel ready to speak to anyone.

"Hi Danielle, I'm Maria" she smiled awkwardly "I realise this is a difficult time for you at the minute, but I have an office just down the hall, you're welcome to visit me anytime you want to".

Danielle was now staring out the window, the hospital overlooked Walford, she could see people busying themselves, carrying on normally, she felt confused, she hadn't given birth over a day and people were acting outside like nothing had happened. Her head was consumed with rage, how could everyone forget what had happened so quickly. She turned to face the doctor, Maria and Ronnie "I'm fine thanks, I want to be on my own".

Realising her daughter didn't want people especially people she didn't know surrounding her like vultures, she quickly ushered the doctor and the counsellor out of the room and left with them.

Danielle paced up and down, she was still in agony from giving birth, a nurse had recommended she stay in bed hooked up to a drip, but she continually pulled it out, she didn't want pain relief, she felt she should suffer after all it was her fault.

"Why, why wasn't I careful, Danielle you're so stupid, Cameron is dead because of you" she cursed herself.

_I know_ she thought _I need to go for a walk, get out of this room and away from Ronnie for a little while._

_

* * *

_

Roxy was downstairs in the Vic, she felt quite guilty because even though her niece was suffering, in pain having lost her son, in the back of her mind she couldn't shake what she was going through. Her spiking had completely changed her in a way she couldn't explain, it had turned her into something she never wanted to be. It was partly down to her that Danielle's baby had died, if she hadn't gotten herself into a state, Michael and Danielle wouldn't have had to take her home and then Danielle wouldn't have had gone upstairs and then the baby wouldn't have died.

Walking behind the bar, she looked around, it was cold and empty a bit like how Roxy was feeling herself, she lifted a large tumbler and held it under the Smirnoff, she clicked the optic 4 times and moved to the side of the bar. Roxy sat it down and stared at the glass, it seemed to be calling her.

Roxy contemplated her actions wondering if she should or she shouldn't, the fact that she was taking so long to make up her mind to drink the vodka or not made Roxy realise as always her sister was right, that she may have had a problem and needed help to come to terms with her spiking, the fact that she could have been raped brought a tear to Roxy's eye. Yes it may have not been as serious as Danielle losing her child but definitely contributed to the factors of him dying. The more she thought, the more her head ached and different scenarios spun round in her head.

"Roxy love" Peggy called from upstairs "what are you doing?"

"Ermm nothing Auntie Peg, just tidying up downstairs" Roxy replied quickly returning behind the bar and emptying the vodka down the sink. No sooner had she done so Peggy appeared behind her.

"I've been giving it a thought, maybe we should keep the pub closed today as a mark of respect to Ronnie, Danielle and the baby, after all he was a Mitchell" she said "Roxy don't you think you should be up there at the hospital for them"

"I can't go up there Auntie Peg" Roxy spluttered crying, she fell down in a chair and put her head in her hands "it's my fault the baby's dead", she went on to explain everything that had been going on in their lives over the last few weeks as Peggy sat in shock with her hand over her mouth.

"Roxy why didn't you come to me, any of you?" she sighed upset at the fact one of her nieces had been going through something and completely hit rock bottom and she was oblivious to that fact the whole time.

"I don't know, it was just the whole embarrassment of it, I was so ashamed" she cried in Peggy's arms.

It had took a while for Roxy to stop crying and she had made up her mind, she was going to the hospital, Roxy knew she could ease her guilt by apologising to Danielle and she rushed upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Danielle wondered down the hospital hall in a trance in her pyjamas, her state of mind was fragile and she was in a drowsy way with the medication she had been on. She greeted strangers with a smile and asked them a string of questions. They looked at her oddly, but didn't think anything of it.

Before Danielle knew it she was standing in a nursery in maternity, it was a strange place she thought full of lots of healthy babies, why couldn't she have one, surely no-one would notice. She counted at least eleven babies, they seemed to be neglected in a room by themselves crying with no-one lavishing attention on them. _How cruel is it that my child died and I have none now after carrying my son for 6 months, I could look after them, their parents obviously don't want them. Maybe I could give one of these children a better life._

As she shifted around looking at all the babies, something caught her eye, she moved for a closer look, it couldn't be but it was. It was so recognisable, the blonde hair, it had to be him but then this had to be some cruel conspiracy, the hospital lied to her, to Danielle. She had to get Ronnie, tell her mother Cameron was still alive, and here he was lying sound asleep in the nursery. She shuddered at the fact that Ronnie might not believe her so she needed evidence. Carefully, she crept to the cot, if the hospital knew, who knows what may happen, she lifted 'Cameron' wrapped him inside her dressing gown and snuck quickly out of the nursery un-noticed.

"Ron" Roxy called walking through into Danielle's private room "where's Danielle, I need to talk to her"

"Roxy, I don't know I can't find her, I've been looking for her for ages" she replied panicking "Rox you should see her, poor thing doesn't know whether she's coming or going and I don't know how to help her"

"Ron I feel like it's my fault he's dead, if I hadn't been in a state, this would never have happened, I hope you two don't hate me, if you want me to move out say the word" she muttered through her tears.

"don't be stupid, you're my sister and I love you, the doctor said that Cameron would have died regardless of anything that happened that night" she consoled Roxy who was now a tearful mess.

"but you're right Ronnie, I do need help, I can't come to terms with it. I've been drinking myself into oblivion trying to stop feeling like I do and what happened to Danielle was a wakeup call" she said.

"I know you and Danielle will come through this, I will be behind you both 100%, you both have a long way to come but love will find a way" she hugged Roxy and continued "we need to find Danielle"

"where is the baby?" Roxy questioned "was the birth awful Ron, I can't imagine how she's feeling"

"It was so sad Roxy and I couldn't say anything, I just am at a loss for words, they took Cameron away to get ready for burial, she doesn't want to organise a funeral. I think she's in denial"

"I'll talk to her, see if I can get her to open up a bit" Roxy suggested "come on we'll go and look down the corridor and see if she's around, she probably just went for a walk"

The door slammed open, then closed " Mum" Danielle yelled "the hospital lied to me, Cameron's alive, look I found him" she opened her dressing gown and showed the baby to a stunned Ronnie and Roxy.

**_Danielle's head is all over the place, will she get the help she needs? New character soon and Danielle receives advice from someone completely unexpected!_**


	32. Slowly Burning

**_I know it's a bit morbid at the minute, but it is beginning to pick up, I'm trying to get away from it being just R&D all the time cos I think that is starting to bore you all lol, enjoy!_**

Ronnie stared at Danielle in shock horror, she couldn't believe that Danielle had kidnapped somebody's child with the deluded idea that it was her own baby. It took Ronnie a few seconds to register what was happening and she found herself gently ushering the baby from Danielle.

She handed him to Roxy who was strangely quiet, it wasn't a time to be angry at Danielle as she clearly wasn't in any state to be told off. Roxy rocked him softly and wandered towards the window away from Ronnie and Danielle.

"see I knew it, I knew they were lying to me. I knew Cameron wasn't dead. They stole him to sell to a rich couple who have no kids" Danielle smiled "but I got him back, his mum found him again"

"Dan" Ronnie began, there was no way she could find the right words to try to explain to Danielle that he was actually dead and that her grief was clouding her judgement so she couldn't see that her son was gone " this is not your baby darling, he's gone. Come on I'll take you to see him?" she took a hold of Danielle's wrist but Danielle broke free.

"He is mine Ronnie, he is" she raised her voice "Roxy give him to me" her tone was demanding, she crossed the room and forced the little boy from Roxy's arms "you're just jealous because you can't have kids of your own"

"Look Danielle, here is your son, this is him here" Ronnie held up a picture taken shortly after birth by Ronnie, she hadn't wanted to use such bluntness but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Danielle pushed the baby back into Roxy's arms, she walked toward Ronnie and snatched the picture from her, she stared sadly at the picture. She fell onto the hospital bed and began to cry, once those tears began, it was like a tap had been turned on, Danielle couldn't stop.

"I knew he wasn't my son but I didn't want to believe Cameron was dead, I have a hole in my heart Mum, I need you to make it better please, make it better" she sobbed into the picture moving it close to her almost as if she was hugging the tiny photograph like she was hugging Cameron.

* * *

Roxy left the room quietly carrying the baby towards Maternity, she glanced at the little bundle, he had slept soundly throughout the whole drama that had unfolded just a few minutes previously. She was just walking towards the nurses station when she noticed a male figure in the corner of her eye. It was Grant and he was racing towards her clearly in a panic.

"Roxy" he said breathlessly "you've had Christopher all this time, the nurse said he disappeared from the nursery, they were about to call the police"

Roxy looked at Grant open-mouthed, throughout everything that had gone on, she had forgotten her older cousin had become a father, then it registered that Danielle had just kidnapped baby Christopher.

"Grant, where's Debbie?" Roxy asked ignoring his question " I think she should hear this"

Grant looked confused but took Christopher from Roxy and led her to the ward where his fiancée was in a state of despair " have you found him? Have you found Christopher"

She calmed down slightly once she saw Grant was carrying Christopher, she started to cry, tears of happiness that he was ok.

"Debbie" Roxy said "there's something I need to tell you and Grant, it's about Christopher, I know who took him"

Roxy sat on the end of the bed and explained all about Danielle giving birth to baby Cameron, going missing and how she had 'found' him again.

"With the similarities in the Mitchell family, Christopher did look a little like Cameron, just slightly but the blonde hair was a giveaway and that's why she took him" Roxy explained " I hope you're not angry at her"

A tear slid gently down hard man Grant Mitchell's face, he had never felt so much pain for someone he barely knew "of course we're not angry at Danielle, whatever we can do to help, tell Ronnie we'll do it" he replied.

Debbie nodded in agreement " I feel guilty Roxy, I've had a baby boy at exactly the same time as her, it shouldn't be like this"

"everything happens for a reason, we just have to keep believing that" Roxy spoke standing up " I should get back to Ron and Danielle"

"Give her our love" Grant called after her.

"I will do, see you too later" Roxy said giving them both a little smile.

* * *

Danielle and Ronnie were walking down hand in hand to the hospital's quiet room, they had just been informed that Cameron was being kept there, together they would have one last night with him before the lid would have to go on his coffin.

The room was dark being lit by candlelight, the room had a few chairs, in the middle of the room lay a tiny table, on top of it sat a small coffin, it was about the size of a shoebox, a tall candle lay slowly burning next to it.

Danielle wandered over to the coffin, she fell to her knees and touched Cameron's cheek gently, it was cold but Danielle didn't seem deterred by this, she began to sing songbird again.

Ronnie stood behind her trying to fight back tears, she noticed a statue of the virgin Mary with child, never in her life had she been a holy person, but she found herself clenching her palms tightly together and praying hard that she could find a way to bring her daughter from how she was feeling.

A nurse entered the room with Roxy who smiled awkwardly at them " you can hold Cameron if you want" the nurse whispered.

"Can I?" Danielle asked desperately.

"Of course you can, you're his mum" she said politely before leaving.

Roxy walked over to Danielle who was now holding Cameron in her arms, she hugged her and murmured "he's beautiful Dan, he looks just like you"

"do you think?" Danielle laughed through her tears " I thought he kind of looked like Phil and Grant with the nearly bald head"

Ronnie and Roxy giggled slightly, it was nice that Danielle found a way to try and make light of her situation, even if though it was quite a tragic one.

"would you like to hold your great nephew auntie Rox?" Danielle moved him easily into Roxy's arms who quietly filled up.

"Dan have you thought about the funeral?" Ronnie questioned trying to ask as easy as she could without Danielle getting upset.

"Just there now actually" Danielle answered "I'm going to have him buried, a place where I can go and visit him, be alone with him from time to time"

"that's lovely Danielle" Roxy uttered from across the room still cradling baby Cameron, everytime she looked at him she could see Danielle as a baby, she now understood how Ronnie felt giving up Danielle and how her niece would feel eventually having to do the same.

Danielle stood up and walked around the room, there was a table that held a book, Ronnie noticed Danielle seemed a bit intrigued by it. She walked towards it and opened the book, it was filled with names of babies who had been born and died at the hospital, like Cameron, they were placed in the quiet room and waked for a few days.

She picked up the special ink pen that was held in a case and began writing, Ronnie came over behind her and placed her hand on Danielle's back. Tears filled up in both their eyes as they had read what she'd wrote.

Baby Cameron Jack Mitchell- Born 17th November 2009, taken by the angels on 17th November 2009, always loved and never forgotten your mummy, grandma, auntie and cousin Danielle, Ronnie, Roxy & Amy xoxo

**_I actually cried writing this, it was a bit reminiscient of my cousins baby lol, but it will get happier, I know it's dark and depressing now, but you just have to trust me :)_**


	33. Light up, light up

_**Just a brief update, sorry for lack of chapters- promise will bulk up next one =)**_

It was 8pm on a Thursday night, nearly the end of a traumatic week for the Mitchells, tomorrow was Cameron's funeral and they were too busying themselves preparing than actually grieving, Danielle distracted herself by shying away in her bedroom. This was now Stacey's 4th attempt at talking to Danielle, she took a deep breath and knocked her bedroom door, after hearing no reply she entered, it was the first time in recent weeks Stacey had actually been in her best friend's bedroom and it brought a tear to her eye.

The room was hand painted a beautiful shade of baby blue and in the corner rested a little moses basket that Ronnie had thoughtfully picked up on her many shopping trips for the baby. Danielle lay on the bed, she wasn't visibly crying but Stacey noticed her eyes were red and puffy, a song was playing and it was one she recognised, the Snow Patrol song Run echoed round the bedroom.

"Hey Dan" she gave a little sympathetic smile "how's it going?" there were no other words, no other questions she could ask, given the circumstances "Ronnie's going crazy worrying about you"

"I'm fine Stace, really I know everyone's worrying but I'm ok honestly. The doctor told me Cam's death would have been quick and he wouldn't have felt any pain, I just need time to think" she lifted her head from the pillow.

"are you sure?" Stacey was persistent but Danielle knew it was in her nature, she always pushed things even when she shouldn't have.

"Stace, stop worrying I'm fine, I have to move on sometime" Danielle replied now holding a notebook in her midst.

"Yeah but not the night before your son's funeral, what's that anyway?"

"I just wrote a letter to Cam for the funeral, just thoughts and stuff. You'll see tomorrow"

"Did Ronnie tell you your family from Telford's coming tomorrow, that'll be nice to see your dad and everyone. I've never heard you talk about any of them before" Stacey said trying to change the subject, she felt uncomfortable from the minute Danielle mentioned a letter to Cameron.

"Yes I can't wait" Danielle answered with a hint of sarcasm "an excuse for Dad and the rest to fawn and fuss over me"

"I can't wait to meet them, see if they're anything like you" Stacey grinned.

"Yeah you'd like them, I'm a bit tired Stace" Danielle politely hoped she would take the hint.

Stacey stood up " you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, I know you'll be brave, I love you Dan" she leaned in for a hug and held Danielle tightly " be strong"

Stacey left the room and hoped any words from the conversation she had had with Danielle had impacted her and she willed her to be strong and hold it together for tomorrow would be the most heartbreaking day of her life.

_**Elsewhere…….**_

She lifted her head from the sink, peering in the mirror she caught a glimpse of her face and it frightened her, she threw water around her hoping and praying things would be ok- she had been feeling ill for quite some time now and managed to keep it all bundled up.

Maybe this was payback for everything that she had ever done, for destroying her family at times when she should have been there for them, everything she had ever done came back on her tenfold, the impact of her actions on other, she laughed to herself, maybe she was just overreacting maybe the situation would resolve itself, maybe worrying had made her feel worse.

One thing's for sure, she knew she would eventually have to come clean soon as the past always catches up with you one way or another.

* * *

"Hey" Ronnie appeared from behind the door " I brought you a glass of water, you feeling ok darling?"

Danielle shook her head and gratefully took the glass of water from her mother, she had been parched but hesitant to go downstairs as there were a lot of visitors and well wishers.

"have they all gone then" Danielle asked "I know they're just being nice but I'd rather they didn't"

"Well Ian and Jane brought over some cakes, the Masoods brought a curry and Christian brought alcohol" Ronnie replied sitting down on the bed next to Danielle.

"better keep that away from Roxy" Danielle managed a little laugh but then stopped, Ronnie noticed though.

"It's ok to laugh Danielle"

"Then why do I feel so guilty everytime I do" she questioned.

Mother and Daughter sat face-to-face, the ultimate heart to heart was needed, Ronnie needed to find the correct way to comfort her daughter and let her daughter know she would be there for her.

"sweetheart, he would have wanted you to be happy, Cameron wouldn't want to see his mum unhappy"

Danielle nodded as Ronnie moved in for a hug "I'm scared" she whispered, as Ronnie rocked her child in her arms.

" what are you scared of baby?"

"I'm scared I won't be able to let Cameron go, I don't know if I can do it" Danielle cried.

"You will be able to, I'll be with you every step of the way and do you know why, because I love you"

" I love you too" she replied reaching for the various tissues that were scattered across the bed.

Ronnie let out a little giggle and Danielle followed suit " where's Roxy?"

"she's downstairs seeing off the rest of our visitors, I tell you we'll be freezing this stuff for months"

Danielle laughed then said " I saw her bringing Amy over to Jack's earlier, is he not going to come to the funeral?"

" I don't know sweetheart, he never mentioned it, I think he's minding Amy"

"I really want him there, Cameron's his namesake, look I know you too were seeing each other while he was engaged to Tanya, I never let on but he gave a hint accidentally when he was convincing me to keep Cameron, I'm happy for you both and you should be together" Danielle sighed.

"I can't believe you never said anything Danielle" Ronnie muttered " but this week isn't about me and Jack, it's about you and Cameron"

" I know that, but he would want his grandma to be happy, like you keep telling me to be"

"maybe" Ronnie said quietly under her breath "maybe"

The door knocked and Roxy entered with a box " I have cake courtesy of Ian and Jane", she held the box up and grinned.

Roxy sat the box down and scratched her head looking for the right words as Ronnie and Danielle stared at her wondering what was coming

" Look I just want to say, yeah it hasn't been an easy time for me, well for any of us lately. I just want to apologise, I've been putting my own feelings ahead of yours. Dan, I can't begin to imagine what you're going through, I can't imagine what my life would be like without Amy and to be honest I think you're the most bravest person I know and I love you"

Tears fell from Roxy's face, not something that would often happen,

Danielle stood up and hugged her and said " you're my auntie Rox and I love you, you've always been there for me and I just want you to know how grateful I am"

"It's family isn't it, it's conditional, not negotiable eh Ron?"

"Yeah family, you can't live with us, you can't live without us" Ronnie piped up "do you want to talk about what's planned for tomorrow?, you organised it all yourself Dan"

"All I'm telling you is I wrote a letter to Cameron that I will read out, Mum I want you to call Jack and tell him I want him there"

"What's this?" Roxy asked lifting the lid of the cake box and having a look "wow this looks good, remember Roxy a moment on the lips, forever on the hips" she closed her eyes before opening them quickly " nope screw it, I'd rather be a fat cow anyway"

"she's been seeing Jack secretly" Danielle revealed.

"Oh yeah I knew that" Roxy replied with cake round her mouth " you think I didn't hear that night you got jiggy downstairs, FYI Ron, you were never quiet and never subtle"

"Oh my God" Danielle stared " you definitely didn't tell me that, call him", she handed Ronnie her mobile.

Ronnie had now turned a deep shade of red and was slightly embarrassed " No, I'll do it tomorrow, I promise"

"she loves him, you lurvvvve him" Roxy teased before changing the subject " you guys should try this before I eat it, it's delicious

The 3 blondes sat on the bed and ate the chocolate fudge cake baked especially by Ian _free of charge of course_, they ate in silence and Roxy wanted to make her niece smile so turning away, she called Danielle and showed her face which was now plastered in chocolate.

"God even at a sad time Rox, you can't help playing the fool" Danielle giggled.

"I can't help it, you needed cheering up, I'm the person to do so"

"well you missed a bit" Ronnie spoke throwing some more cake into her face to which Roxy stared open-mouthed at them.

It pursued into a small fight of throwing chocolate cake over Danielle's bedroom, although it was a sad time, Danielle was glad of the distraction. For a brief while, it took her mind of Cameron, of missing him and what tomorrow would bring.

Exhausted Roxy and Danielle curled up together in her double bed while Ronnie went downstairs to lock the house up, ever the obsessive compulsive freak, this was the one time she let the mess slide. Creeping upstairs, she saw her daughter and her sister sound asleep. Ronnie found herself climbing in beside them and whispering softly

" you are my world, you are my life" before planting two tender kisses on Roxy and Danielle.

The Mitchells had been through some things in their years, but none like tomorrow, it was another day, but not just any day- the hardest and most heartbreaking day of their lives, one that Ronnie had been through before, but Danielle would go through, to give up her child.

**_Fed up with it being so dark and depressing, needed some comedy in there a bit, hope it didn't take too much away from Danielle's feelings_**

_**Anyone guess who that was, note: it may not actually be a Mitchell- tomorrow Danielle's family descends on the square for Cameron's funeral**_

_**So awful about Sam Womack, please say a prayer for her family xo**_


	34. Would you know my name?

**_Guys I worked so hard on this chapter, it was so difficult to write, but tried to throw a bit of humour in as well enjoy!_**

Ronnie woke with a wet sticky patch on her cheek, she rolled her eyes to her left and noticed Roxy snoring heavily, saliva dripping from her mouth.

"Eww Roxy" she moaned startling Roxy who jumped immediately, they both noticed something and said it at the same time " where's Danielle?"

It had been a hard night, they had slept on and off, Ronnie had the least amount of sleep, waking constantly to check Danielle was ok.

_On one occasion Ronnie awoke to find Danielle dreaming and talking in her sleep, she sat upright on the side of the bed, Roxy was still sound asleep, taking her habits from Phil she was able to sleep through an earthquake. _

_Ronnie watched as Danielle murmured quietly in her sleep tossing and turning, she gasped as Danielle appeared to cry in her sleep and call out for Cameron, it brought a tear to her_ _eye. Here was her daughter, her baby girl she'd wanted for so many years and Ronnie could relate more than anyone to what she was going through losing a child, but it broke Ronnie's heart to see Danielle in so much grief and guilt especially for considering her options during early pregnancy. _

_Danielle shot up visibly shaken by her dream "Mum" she whispered wiping her eyes noticing they were wet "I can't do this, I miss him already". They talked again into the very early hours again with Ronnie providing soothing motherly words, determined to take her mind off her baby's funeral in the morning, Danielle now lying in Ronnie's arms decided to ask her one thing she'd wanted to know for most of her life. _

"_tell me about when I was born" she asked letting out a little sniff "please", she sounded like a little girl begging for a bedtime story and Ronnie couldn't let her down, she let out a tiny smile, it wasn't something she'd been expecting. But this being one of her favourite stories, she decided to indulge Danielle especially as she needed it. _

"_OK you were born on 26__th__ June 1989, but you knew that. It was like one of the hottest days of the year and I was overdue with you. To be honest I wasn't in the best of moods but I was so excited to finally see you. I just knew that you were going to be a girl, I was so confident I didn't bother picking out a boy's name. This one time, Roxy and me managed to bunk off school to go to Oxford street and we were on the bus down, Roxy turned to me and said "it's a girl Ron, I can feel it, I'm going to pick her out the prettiest blanket ever". She was only about 11 but so excited about the prospect of being an auntie. One thing you need to know about Roxy when she says she'll do something, she does it, no excuses and she bought you the most beautiful blanket I'd ever seen. She saved all her pocket money to buy you it, green with a little duck on it" _

_Danielle looked up at Ronnie and felt so safe in her arms listening for the first time about her mother and aunt as children. _

"_So that day I decided to go for a walk to the park, I was on the swings being pushed by Roxy and that's when I realised I'd gone into labour, Rox ran away laughing "Ronnie's wet herself haha". After our aunt Eileen took me to the hospital, I was so terrified but I just couldn't wait to see you. I was in labour with you for 18 hours and Dan they weren't pleasant" Ronnie said giggling " but it was all worth it just for you and I know people say some babies aren't beautiful when they're born, I was so proud to say like Cam you were. This little tiny thing with big blue eyes and you had really light blonde hair. I remember when they brought you to me after they cleaned you up, you looked up at me knowing I was your mum, you were so beautiful, my little Amy" _

_Ronnie stopped her story, both of them knew that that story didn't have the most happiest ending. _

"_You know, I don't hate you for what happened, I could never do that, you're my mum and I'll always love you. The good thing that came from us being separated was my family in Telford, we've found each other again and I know you're doing the best you can to help me with Cameron but I guess like everything it takes time" Danielle said still laying in Ronnie's arms. _

_Ronnie ran her hands through Danielle's short blonde hair, sometimes she couldn't believe Danielle was actually hers, how had she been so lucky to now have such an amazing child in her life and here Danielle was suffering so much. She felt helpless but knew there was truth in her daughter's words that everything takes time. _

"where's Danielle?" Ronnie asked Roxy "did you see her leave?"

"No" Roxy yawned stretching "maybe she's downstairs getting breakfast Ron, you worry too much?"

"Well today of all days, I think that's allowed" Ronnie snapped putting her dressing gown on and heading downstairs.

Ronnie wandered round the house desperate to find a trace of Danielle, she checked the kitchen to see if she had made herself a cup of tea or had breakfast. The kitchen was spotless, immaculate as it had been left the night before.

She glanced at her watch, it was just after 10am, the funeral was due to begin at 1.30pm and Danielle was nowhere to be found. Worryingly she put her coat on over her pyjamas and set out into the square to find Danielle.

Danielle reached the destination of where she wanted to be, she felt a bit uneasy about not telling Ronnie where she was going but she looked peaceful sleeping happily for once she didn't want to disturb her. Danielle knocked the door and waited patiently for an answer.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Ronnie had appeared back at their house, having searched numerous places including the Slaters where she believed solely Danielle would be, she wasn't and with Stacey's suspicions now intact she was waiting on Stacey coming over to help Ronnie search.

"Did she call?" Ronnie asked Roxy who was in the process of ironing everyone's clothes for the funeral.

"No Ron, it's early yet give her some time" Roxy replied "come on I'll run you a bath eh"

Ronnie nodded and sat in the living room while Roxy raced upstairs to run her bath, it felt nice being looked after for once, but not even for a second Ronnie's mind didn't fall of Danielle.

As she closed her eyes for just a moment, the door bell rang, Ronnie bounced off the sofa hoping it was Danielle who had maybe just forgotten her keys.

Ronnie opened the door and stared open-mouthed at the visitors although she wasn't surprised at all because she knew they were coming. It was the Jones family minus Andy.

* * *

"Hi, I just wanted a quick word" Danielle said meekly walking into Jack's living-room.

Jack looked at Danielle strangely just like he had done a few weeks ago, but she was the most important person in the life of his true love. Jack loved Danielle like his own almost as much as he loved Amy and if she needed Jack to listen, he would, it was simple.

"Dan what can I do for you?" Jack smiled, he didn't want to bring up the funeral because Danielle would be thinking it constantly and that was perhaps the reason she had came to him to get away from it for a while.

"Jack I'll keep this short" Danielle shaked nervously and sat down " I want you to come to the funeral please"

"OK" Jack replied "if that's what you want Danielle, I'll be there"

"It is, I never told you Jack how grateful I am for the heart-to-heart we had in R&R and you helped me make up my mind to keep my son. It's only right you should be there with us as a family"

"family?" Jack looked a little confused, he didn't know what Danielle meant.

"Roxy and me have known about you and Mum for ages now, we're so happy. You're our family Jack and I couldn't be happier"

Jack smiled at Danielle " and we thought we were being subtle about it"

"nope" Danielle replied " here I want you to have this Jack" handing him an envelope.

"what is it?"

"open it" Danielle instructed taking Amy in her arms and playing with her while Jack obeyed.

Inside the envelope contained a Polaroid picture of Cameron with his full name and date of birth on the bottom, with it was a tiny lock of Cameron's hair. Danielle watched as Jack filled up "you named him after me"

"Yes, I think he suits his name don't you?" Danielle smiled.

Jack kissed Danielle on the top of her head "thank you Danielle, you better go get ready for the funeral, I'll see if Tanya and Max will take Amy for a few hours. I'll meet you at the house in about an hour".

* * *

Danielle put her key to the door and opened it, the house was busy with the sounds of various electrical things whirring around.

She walked into the living room and noticed immediately her family were sitting waiting on her. Her brother Gareth, her sister Rachel and Gareth's girlfriend Kirsty.

Gareth walked up and hugged Danielle "Dan, I'm so sorry"

Ronnie appeared with a few cups of tea " Danielle I was beginning to get worried"

"I'm fine don't worry Mum" Danielle replied "where's Dad?"

"He wasn't fit enough to come to the funeral" Gareth said and they all knew what he meant by that "Dan aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Sorry Gareth, Mum this is Gareth my brother and his girlfriend Kirsty, this is my sister Rachel, this is Ronnie, my mother"

Ronnie smiled politely "darling you should go up and start getting ready, everyone will be here soon".

Danielle left the room to get ready while Ronnie took the time to get to know her daughter's other family.

Rachel was younger than Danielle and was fiercely protective of her older sister since having found out she was adopted. Rachel took an instant dislike to Ronnie and glared at her constantly which Ronnie found uncomfortable, but she couldn't rock the boat not with Danielle in the fragile state she was in.

A little under an hour, Danielle walked downstairs dressed in a little black dress to a packed house of well-wishers including Stacey and Bradley.

"the funeral directors are outside Danielle, they're waiting to start" Ronnie informed her linking her towards the door.

"where's Jack, I want him here" she said almost in a begging tone.

"I'm here" Jack answered appearing at Danielle's other side and linking her too.

Outside, Danielle began to weep when she saw her baby's coffin inside the hearse, everyone else began to get upset upon seeing Danielle cry.

With Jack and Ronnie holding her up, Danielle made it to the church and for just five minutes, Jack left her side to help carry Cameron's coffin inside.

The minister began to talking about how children are lent not given and how we should cherish every day with our children while we have it.

Danielle gathered herself, she wanted to make her son proud and went over her words of what she wanted to say in her mind.

"now" the minister began "there's going to be a few words and thought said about Cameron"

Stacey took to the podium "Danielle asked me to say a few words, I thought about it all night and didn't know what the right words would be to say. So I found a small verse and thought it was appropriate…

_An angel wrote down in the book of life_

_Cameron's date of birth_

_Then whispered as she closed the book_

_Too beautiful for Earth_"

Stacey sat down near Danielle who mouthed "thank you Stace"

Danielle went to stand up, Ronnie was clearly shocked at the thought of Danielle standing up talking about her child worrying about how she would react.

She made her way to the podium and felt sympathetic eyes fall on her but she didn't care, today wasn't even about Danielle, it was all about Cameron, then she reached the podium.

She coughed and looked around, so many people had came out of respect for her and Cameron, she saw Peggy, Phil, Billy, the Slaters, the Foxes, Ian & Jane and even Bianca and Ricky.

"Most people here know I wasn't ready to be a mum, but I'll be honest I had my doubts but I'm glad that I decided to keep him because even though I had him for just that little while I'm grateful. I was up late last night writing down some thoughts about Cameron and before I knew it, I'd wrote a poem, I hope you'll all bear with me while I read it"

_Tell me God why, do all people have to die.  
Whether they're young or whether they're old  
Whether they're nice or whether they're bold  
God why o why do you let me cry  
Why do you let me live in vain  
I'll have to live my life in pain  
Why did you take this baby away  
Why did you not let him stay.  
Today, tomorrow he'll never know.  
How much I miss him so.  
While the gates of heaven open wide  
And the angels line up side by side.  
God take him in your arms and never let him be at harm_

Then overcome with emotion, Danielle broke down in tears while Ronnie and Roxy rushed the alter and moved her back to her seat. Most of the church were in tears, the sounds of sniffing and sobs could be heard throughout the church.

"You're doing really well sweetheart" Ronnie comforted her squeezing her hand.

When the mass was over, everyone moved to the side of the chapel which had a little graveyard attached to it, Ronnie was fairly unsure about what Danielle had planned but she had done so well so far so she trusted her.

Jack and Phil were among the pallbearers who carried the tiny coffin round, it didn't take much effort with it being no bigger than shoebox size.

As the coffin was being lowered into the ground, some familiar music began to play and everyone was gone with tears at this point, they all knew the words and it was sad hearing them. It was too much for Danielle and she collapsed into tears screaming how she didn't want her baby put into the ground, she was then being held up by Ronnie, Roxy and Rachel who were now fighting back their own tears in a vain attempt to be there for Danielle.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven_

_Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way, through night and day  
Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven_

_Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more...  
Tears in heaven_

_- Tears in heaven- Eric Clapton_

**_Aww Don't hate me, I had to do the funeral sad LOL, that poem Tell me God why- I actually wrote it when I was 14 after someone close to me died. So... new character Rachel, a shoulder for Danielle to lean on or trouble??!! Oh and the story about Ronnie & Roxy and the blanket, I know she went to live with her aunt until she had the baby so made bits up cos it's my fic =)_**

**_Update hopefully on Monday xx_**


	35. Designer labels & attitude

**Just a short update, I took some advice from one of my readers to have a happy chapter for once, Danielle's still kind of grieving- the person leaving the messages will make a comeback at some point or another, I have a plan =)**

It was exactly three weeks after Cameron's funeral, Albert Square still had a sombre atmosphere about it, Roxy's day started as normal waking up with Amy. She placed Amy on her hip and wandered downstairs to the living room. There she was met by Rachel who was staying with the Mitchells. Roxy couldn't help but notice how different Rachel was from Danielle, she seemed very high maintenance with her fake nails, hair extensions and tan, just how Roxy used to dress back in the days before motherhood but with a lot more class.

Rachel was looking round their home, at every possible picture and making a mental note to herself, she lifted a picture of them altogether with Jack and stared for a few minutes, she didn't notice Roxy watching her.

"Tell me about Jack, Roxy, I've been here all time and don't know anything about him" she asked clearly in awe of the good looking guy staring back at her "is he single?"

Roxy put Amy into her walker and took the picture from Rachel " Jack, Amy's dad and Ronnie's boyfriend, hands off"

"I'm just saying he's kinda hot" Rachel replied " that's a bit messed up isn't it, your daughter's dad is now going out with your sister"

Making up Amy's bottle and not really listening to Rachel going on in her ear asking loads of questions, she simply answered " it works for us"

Upon re-entering the living room with the bottle, Roxy asked " so how long you guys staying here?"

Rachel ran her fingers through her long brown hair, so different from Danielle's short blonde hair " well Gareth and Kirsty are going home tomorrow, but me- well I think I'm going to stick around for the foreseeable future"

Roxy rolled her eyes, she had made no secret of the fact that she didn't like Rachel, there was just something about her, something that made constantly weary of her, it was like she was up to something.

"Does Danielle know you're staying?"

"Yes I told her last night, Gareth and I talked last night, one of us had to stay for Danielle's sake and it made much more sense having the sister rather than the brother"

"are you going to stay local or rent somewhere out of town" Roxy questioned knowing rightly that there was no room at the Mitchells household and Roxy had no intentions of bunking in or moving out.

"Well I think Ronnie's going to let me stay here" Rachel laughed now standing in front of the mirror dabbing on some expensive lipgloss.

"I'd hate to burst your bubble Rachel" Roxy said standing up and meeting her gaze in the mirror " but there's no room here, you're in Danielle's room which is small enough, but sooner or later she'll want to go back into her own room and not sleep with Ronnie all the time"

" Roxy I get it you don't like me, but the fact of the matter is I'm Danielle's sister, I've been in her life longer than the 10 minutes you have. Do you really think she would choose having you over me, like come on"

Roxy bit her tongue, Danielle was still in a fragile emotional state and it wasn't the time to be telling tales, she would just have to live with Rachel for the time being.

" I gotta go, that nice lady Tanya's giving me an interview at Booty today, see long-term ideas, bye" Rachel blew Roxy a kiss and let out a little giggle, she lifted her expensive Chloé handbag and walked out the door leaving Roxy seething with rage.

* * *

" Hey darling, how do you feel" Ronnie asked wakening up and ruffling Danielle's hair.

"I'm fine, I think those sleeping tablets Dr. Al prescribed really worked for me, it was the first decent night's sleep I've managed to get in ages"

"Anything special you want to do today?" Ronnie said " we could take a little drive somewhere, maybe go down to Telford and see your dad"

" I don't want to go to Telford, my father couldn't care less that it was my son's funeral and he couldn't even show his face, I don't want to see him" Danielle began to sit up " Today's a new day and I think I want to spend it with my son"

"You're going to go to his graveside" Ronnie replied " and spend the day there"

"Yes because I know that's how I can be the best mother I can be by going there and letting him know how much I love him, it still hurts Mum, that he's cold and buried in the ground and I'm here, I'd give anything to hold him in my arms one more time"

Ronnie wiped away a little tear, it was so small even Danielle didn't notice, she was attending counselling sessions twice a week and was coming on heaps and bounds since Cameron's death.

"Ok darling if that's what you want" Ronnie replied, Danielle was her own person and Ronnie's thoughts weren't going to impact her at all, so it was best not to fight her on the matter.

"Look I know you think I'm still depressed and down, well I am still sad but I'm trying to move on with my life Mum you just have to trust me, look I'm actually going out with Stacey tonight for the first time in ages"

" I do trust you" Ronnie smiled giving her a little kiss on the forehead " it is my job as your mother, I tell you what seeing you're going out with Stacey tonight, here is £50, spend it on getting yourself something nice to wear"

"you're just the best, I know just what I'm going to get to wear, I'll see you later" Danielle grinned leaping out the bed and rushing to get dressed.

Ronnie continued to lay in bed with just her thoughts, Danielle was so much like a little girl and she was so much like a new mother eager to protect, to wrap in cotton wool. It wasn't Ronnie's fault, she had missed on so much of her daughter's life and she didn't know how she should really act.

The door slammed open and Roxy wandered in with Amy, she had a large frown on her face that Ronnie couldn't help but laugh at.

"What's wrong with you little miss sour-face?" Ronnie giggled.

" Rachel, I'm sorry I can't keep quiet anymore, I don't want her here any longer" Roxy snapped propping Amy down on the bed " she just makes my blood boil"

" Oh I think someone's jealous, is it because she's a reflection of what you used to be like before you had Amy?"

"Ron stop it, there's something not right about her, I swear and she was asking loads of questions about Jack, I think she's up to something" Roxy sighed.

" Roxy what are you trying to imply?" Ronnie asked

"Nothing she just gets up my goat that's all"

" No she doesn't"

"Yes she does Ron I swear" Roxy answered

"no she doesn't, she either gets your goat or gets up your nose you can't do both" Ronnie laughed at Roxy who was clearly unimpressed.

"Well how comes you manage it" Roxy huffed.

" Practice" Ronnie replied " Rachel is Danielle's sister and like it or lump it we just have to grin and bare it"

* * *

Rachel was walking across the square like something from a movie, she had designer shades on and 5 inch heels. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Chelsea Fox who was glaring at her giving her the biggest dirty looks ever, she was not pleased that she had a glamorous contender living on the square.

"Rach" Danielle called walking along with Stacey " how did the interview go? Did you get it?"

" Oh I got it alright, she took one look at the Christian Louboutions and decided to hire me on my sense of style before even interviewing me" Rachel beamed " where were you?".

"Stacey just met me, I was at the graveyard visiting Cameron" She quickly tried to change the subject, struggling, her best friend stepped in.

"Well you need to come out celebrating with us tonight then?" Stacey suggested

" we're going to R&R"

"Yeah" Danielle agreed " I can't remember the last time I spent proper time with my sister"

"OK what's R&R?" Rachel questioned flicking her hair.

"It's a club just over there, Mum and Jack own it, you know what we should all go, Mum will be working so we should say to Roxy too" Danielle said " I'm going to go over and tell them", she wandered over toward the house.

"Jack owns it eh? I will most definitely be going in that case"

"You know he's in a relationship with Danielle's mum?" Stacey informed Rachel.

Rachel let out a giggle " Ha, like that's ever stopped me before, come on" with that she linked Stacey and headed towards the Mitchell household.

* * *

Later that night……….

It was time for her to come clean, she needed someone to confide in before it came out unexpectedly and people around her got hurt

**_Duh, duh, duh- cliffhanger, I really need to start tying up all these loose ends- plenty of twists though and could Rachel have an eye for Jack? _**

**_Do you all like Rachel's character or are you dying for me to get rid of her?? thoughts and reviews please =)_**


	36. Jealousy

The Mitchell household was buzzing for the first time in a long time, as Ronnie was just about to leave for work, she noticed Danielle had a proper smile on her face, it had been a while since Ronnie had seen her so happy, she had her fingers crossed, the difficult times were now coming to an end.

"Right who's up for some more vodka?" Roxy asked holding a ten glass in her hands.

"Rox.." Ronnie warned as she was about to leave "you're supposed to be the sensible one remember?"

Stacey stuck her tongue out at Ronnie jokingly "aww come on Ronnie, have a drink with us"

" I can't Stace, I have work remember, someone will need to carry you home after all"

"Yeah but we have Jack for that" Stacey told her.

" See you girls later" Ronnie called before slamming the door behind her.

"let's get this party started" Roxy smiled before blaring Black Eyed Peas I Gotta Feeling throughout the house.

Stacey was now bouncing up and down on Ronnie's sofa singing her heart out quite drunkenly.

"em Stace what happened the last time you danced on Mum's sofa drunk" Danielle reminded her.

"Good point Dan, I'd forgot, anyways where is that sister of yours, we need to get going, you know sometime soon would be good"

"I'll just go get her, Rach come on we have to go, we need to pick up Kirsty as well" Danielle shouted up the stairs.

Less than 5 minutes later, Rachel walked down the stairs dressed like something from an adult movie, she had shorts on which could be argued as hotpants, a top that highlighted her bust and the highest shoes Danielle had ever seen even Roxy was shocked, all 3 girls stared at her open-mouthed.

"Rachel you look like a pornstar" Stacey declared looking her up and down.

"Thanks" Rachel grinned quite happy with the compliment that Stacey had just given her " I'm out to impress, let's get going ladies"

"Dan, I can see her bum" Roxy whispered to Danielle who clearly was in shock at her baby sister dressed like a tart.

"Rach, I don't think you should go out dressed like that, you are only 14, you can come out but you're not drinking"

"I have a mum and even though she's dead and buried Danielle if I want your opinion I'll ask for it ok" Rachel snapped at her before walking out the front door.

"Fine" Danielle yelled at her "but you're not drinking at R&R I'll tell Mum and she'll make you leave"

Rachel turned back and stared at Danielle with such venom " Mum like? Oh so you'd forget about our mum, the person who brought you up for her!! What's so special about Ronnie flaming Mitchell"

She stormed off in the direction of R&R and Danielle was almost in close pursuit when she felt Roxy's hand on her shoulder "she's being a child, let's not let Rachel spoil our night. Come on we need to go get Kirsty"

They arrived at R&R and went straight to the bar where Ronnie greeted them with a smile "cocktails for the hottest girls in Albert Square tonight"

"Mum have you seen Rachel?" Danielle asked

"Yeah she was here for a while, she had a few drinks and then left" Ronnie replied looking a little puzzled.

"You let her drink" Danielle exclaimed "she's only 14, what did she drink?"

"Danielle I didn't know she was underage, she had a few vodkas and a few shots, if she comes back, I'll make sure she sticks to water"

"Danielle, I told you not to worry about her, she's just being a spoilt jealous cow" Roxy said taking Danielle's hand and sitting her down " forget about her, you're going to have a good time"

Danielle laughed at Roxy's orders, sometimes she was just so demanding, it was sometimes hard to rebel against anything she told you to do. If Roxy told you, you were going to enjoy yourself then you were going to whether you wanted to or not.

"shots Dan you're getting wasted" Stacey said with a grin " vodka, absinthe and jagerbombs"

With the bar now reasonably quiet, Ronnie informed Dawn that she was taking a break for an hour or so as she had some paperwork to do.

She went into the back office and was astonished to find Rachel laying across the sofa with a bottle of vodka propped in her hands, she could barely see straight.

"You" she glared at Ronnie "you've wrecked everything, my dad's an alcoholic because you took my sister away"

Ronnie sat down, she wanted to be there for Danielle's sister too, after all she was only 17 and didn't have a female role model in her life.

"Rachel what are you talking about? Your dad was an alcoholic long before Danielle left Telford"

"It's all down to you Ronnie, I hate you, you've ruined my family. Danielle's never coming home, I have to stay here because she won't come back and because my dad's not in a fit state to look out for me. You know her baby would still be alive if it wasn't for you"

"what do you mean?" Ronnie asked hurt at Rachel's suggestion that she may have had something to do with Cameron's death.

"If you hadn't came back to Telford and brought her back here, he would still be alive" Rachel spat at Ronnie.

"That's not true Rachel, look I think you've hiding behind your own problems, creating other ones to hide your own. If you want to talk, you know where I am, my door is always open" Ronnie followed her speech up with a little smile before reaching out her hand " come on how about I take you home?"

" I don't want anything from you, as soon as I get somewhere to live, I'm out of your house" Rachel pushed away her hand and struggled to stand up.

Ronnie could see where Danielle's stubbornness came from, even though Rachel and Danielle weren't blood sisters, they were still sisters after all and Rachel had picked up many of Danielle's characteristics and personality traits.

"stay here then and sober up" Ronnie ordered "you're not going to ruin Danielle's night, she's had a hard time and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you spoil it"

"Fine" Rachel shouted back before taking another swig of the vodka.

Jack had just arrived at R&R to relieve Dawn of her shift, it was going to be him and Ronnie on the bar, he noticed Ronnie come from the back office looking visibly upset.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" he asked concerningly

"It's Rachel, she's in the office drunk and she's saying obscene things, I've left her in there to sober up, she's not going to spoil tonight"

"Don't tell Danielle" Jack said " it will only worry her and spoil her night"

"I won't Jack, Dan deserves this night out" Ronnie replied.

"You're a good mum Ron, Danielle's luck you know"

"really?" Ronnie sighed " Rachel doesn't seem to think so"

" she doesn't know you, like we do. She'll come round trust me" Jack smiled " look Ronnie we're not really busy why don't you take some drinks over to the girls and join them"

" OK Jack, you I love you, I really do"

"I love you too" and with that they sealed their love with a tender kiss, not caring anyone was watching.

A couple of hours later…

The Fabulous Five as Roxy had nicknamed them were now all hammered especially Danielle on shots.

"Come on baby" Ronnie declared " let's dance", she took Danielle by the hands and dragged her on the dance floor while the others followed.

"Mum" Danielle slurred " I think it's hometime for me, I'm pie-eyed"

"You are not Dan" Stacey interrupted drunkenly " you're judge as a sober"

"Yeah I can see how sober we all are Stacey" Danielle laughed still dancing with Ronnie.

The next minute Ronnie felt her hair being pulled, she turned round and came face-to-face with Rachel who was screaming hysterically "You've ruined our lives"

The club fell in silence with Rachel throwing punches and kicks at Ronnie while Roxy and Danielle tried to pull Rachel away from Ronnie.

"Hit me, come on hit me" Rachel was shouting in Ronnie's face.

"I'm not going to hit you, you're just a kid" Ronnie yelled back.

Eventually Jack stormed in and managed to grip Rachel in his arms in a fireman's lift, she began banging Jack's back in a vain attempt to get down.

"Jack take her back to the house" Roxy ordered "we'll meet you back there, we'll lock the club up"

Jack did as he was told, he left the club still carrying Rachel who had stopped kicking and screaming, she was just blind drunk.

Entering the Mitchell household, Jack placed Rachel on the sofa, she seemed to pass out and he was about to make his way back to R&R, he was in the hall when he heard Rachel call his name.

" Rachel what's wrong?" Jack asked walking back into the living room.

Rachel was now standing stark naked and posing seductively at Jack " Come on Jack, I've seen you staring at me and I know you like what you see, who's gonna know"

Jack didn't know where to look, would he stray from Ronnie the love of his life for a mad innocent moment of passion with Danielle's sister. Ronnie would be a long time at R&R and as Rachel said who would know?


	37. Secrets

**_Guys thank you so much for the reviews, I just had to update again tonight & notice I'm wrapping up my loose ends =D Also in Ireland the legal age limit for sex is 17, so thats why I thought it was kinda illegal lol, but it's not!! just wrong!_**

Jack stared open mouthed as Rachel moved closer to him, she moved her finger up and down " come on Jack, you want it, I know you do".

Even faced with the temptation of a beautiful young girl wanting him, Jack was determined not to stray from Ronnie the woman he loved for even a second and besides Jack's mind was pre-occupied with someone else on his mind _another female_.

"Rachel, you're drunk and I don't want you, put some clothes on for God's sake" he yelled throwing her shorts at her.

Rachel began to cry, she covered herself up and sat on the floor in floods of tears " I just wanted you to love me"

"Rachel, I'm in love with Ronnie, she's my life. Danielle's your sister and if you had any respect for her you wouldn't do this" Jack calmly explained.

At that instant Rachel seemed to become furious " you don't know me Jack and you'll pay for this", she stormed upstairs and slammed the bedroom door behind her.

Jack thought for a while and decided against telling Ronnie that Rachel had tried to seduce him, he felt guilty that he had thought about it for a second but the most important thing was he didn't.

* * *

As a drunken Ronnie and Roxy tried in vain to lock up R&R, Ronnie finally decided

" I'm going to have to phone Dawn Rox, I don't have a clue what I'm doing"

Roxy giggled back " I haven't a clue what you just said, I'm just seeing two of you Ron"

Meanwhile Kirsty had been picked up by Gareth and it was just the four of them in R&R, Stacey had managed to just about stand up straight, while Danielle had her head down the club toilets being violently sick.

"Dan" Stacey called " where are you?"

"I'm here" she replied in a meek voice to which Stacey appeared " I miss him Stacey, I miss my baby"

" I know you do and I can't have helped you by getting you drunk. Do you want me to get Ronnie?"

" It's fine, I don't mind getting drunk, it makes me miss Cameron but drinking helps me forget what a bad mother I was by letting him down, don't tell Ronnie" Danielle begged " just keep it our secret let's go home"

Danielle stood up and wobbled, Stacey caught her and linked her arm, she quickly changed the subject " God your sister is nuts eh Dan?"

"Yeah she is and she's going home the first opportunity I get, I can't believe she attacked my mum" Danielle said.

"She's just jealous Dan, I mean you're the good looking one and you have your mum. That must be it" Stacey suggested.

"Stacey she was only 13 when my mum died, it was different for me. I was grown up and I knew that I would cope but Rach had to go through school and all the things a girl needs her mum for without her mum"

"I know how she feels" Stacey muttered under her breath but Danielle didn't catch it.

"Danielle, Stacey you two coming?" Roxy called them.

Ronnie had successfully locked the club up without the help of Dawn and she was beginning to wonder if having Rachel Jones in their life would turn out to be a good thing or quite possibly the worst mistake ever.

Leaning on each other for support, the four of them drunkenly stumbled across the square, Roxy began singing _"I've had the time of my life", _Stacey broke free from Danielle's grip and began to link Roxy singing along, they wandered on ahead of mother and daughter.

"Hey baby, did you enjoy yourself" Ronnie asked flicking Danielle's fringe from her eyes.

"I did Mum apart from Rachel I'm really sorry" Danielle apologised " but it was good to forget about things for a while, well not forget but have a break"

" that's good you had fun, I was so glad to see you happy. It's been a long time and I'm not saying time will heal, it won't but it will get easier" Ronnie smiled clenching Danielle's lovingly.

"What's happening with you and Jack?" Danielle wondered but finally found the courage to ask.

"well it's going really well, I'm going to ask him to move in but keep it a secret, Danielle at least until I tell Jack, I really love him and he makes me so happy"

"I'm glad, you deserve it, you both do" Danielle whispered now too drunk to talk properly.

"Come on kiddo, I think we need to get you to bed" Ronnie laughed " your head will be sore in the morning"

"well you can nurse me better because that's what mums do" Danielle reminded her.

Further on across the square Roxy and Stacey had finally stopped singing and were chatting about stupid things like if Pat Butcher wore g-strings Roxy concluded that they would probably get lost up her backside, the randomness of their drunken conversation was unbelievable.

" What do you reckon those two are talking about?" Stacey said looking back at Ronnie and Danielle deep in conversation.

"Cameron probably, it's still quite soon after his death" Roxy replied.

"Rox can you keep a secret" Stacey finally blurted out " you can't tell Danielle"

"Of course I can, you're still my sister-in-law Stacey and despite what you might think I still care about you" She gave Stacey a little hug " now come on tell me what's up?"

"Bradley's pushed our wedding renewal ceremony forward and I agreed but I can't tell Danielle, it'd break her heart" Stacey finally said after taking her time.

" You can tell her, Danielle's your best friend and she'll be so disappointed and annoyed you kept it from her, trust me yeah"

Stacey nodded in agreement, she knew Roxy was right, she had to tell Danielle soon before she found out through the grapevine and would be hurt that she hadn't told her face-to-face.

"Come on I'll walk you home" Roxy spoke "I can't believe the time"

Stumbling up the stairs of their home, Ronnie struggled to turn the key in the door, when she got it in, she noticed it still didn't open. Danielle began to laugh hysterically and they both collapsed on the ground in fits of giggles.

Jack opened the door and noticed the sight before him, his mind was amused for a few seconds as he helped them inside.

"do you two want a cup of tea? You look like you need it girls" Jack offered walking into the kitchen and boiling the kettle.

"No Jack, we're going to go on to bed, Dan's a little worse for the wear, you're ok sleeping on the sofa still" Ronnie asked pointing Danielle in the direction of the bedroom, she dazed towards the stairs and practically climbed up them.

When Danielle was upstairs, Jack had an opportunity to tell Ronnie about Rachel's actions but in the end he decided not to, there was no way he could break anyone's hearts, there wasn't just Ronnie to think about now, there was Danielle too especially considering her sister was involved.

" I love you babe" Jack whispered giving Ronnie a long lingering kiss " you're the only woman for me you know that Ronnie Mitchell"

"I know that and you're the only man for me Jack Branning" Ronnie giggled before breaking free from his grip " gotta go to bed, my daughter needs me, we'll all talk to Rachel in the morning, night"

* * *

Rachel tossed and turned upstairs in Danielle's bed, she had been crying sore for the past hour and a half, she quietened down when she heard Ronnie and Danielle come up the stairs.

She longed to tell her sister and Ronnie what was playing on her mind, she actually liked Ronnie but felt that by liking Ronnie and becoming friends with her would be a betrayal to her mother's memory and she couldn't feign normality for a second.

"If only I could tell them Mum I would but I can't do that to you" Rachel whispered to her mum's picture.

Her mother's gaze stared back and reflected in her eyes pledging Rachel to do the right thing and after a moment she decided to do the right thing.

If she didn't clean up her act, she was heading back to Telford fast and that wasn't something she was prepared to do especially when she remembered her reason for leaving and it paralysed her with fear when she thought about it.

She climbed out of bed and crept out onto the landing, she was going to apologise to Jack, maybe if she told him she was sorry, he wouldn't tell Ronnie and everything would be ok. Danielle wouldn't be hurt, Ronnie wouldn't send her back to Telford, not back there.

Rachel began to hear hushed whispering and taking a seat on the stairs, she watched as Roxy and Jack stood in what looked like a passionate embrace in the living room.

Roxy was crying " Jack I don't know what I'm going to do, Ronnie can't find out about this, it would kill her and after everything with Danielle, news like this will devastate them both"

"It'll be our secret until _we're _ready to tell them" Jack cradled her in his arms " don't cry Roxy, it will be fine, I promise"

Rachel gasped and crept back upstairs no wonder _Jack knocked you back Rachel, he's sleeping with Ronnie's sister._ As Rachel lay in bed, one word moved around in her head over and over again. REVENGE! As she fell into a deep sleep, a wicked smile slid across her face, Jack Branning would pay for knocking her back and humiliating her.

* * *

Early next morning, Danielle moved in agony and remembered falling in the toilets and hurting her leg, to top it all off she had the biggest hangover in the world.

"Mum" she moaned " you need to get up and make me breakfast"

"No way, I can't move sorry Dan" Ronnie giggled " your turn, I will actually give you £20 if you make me a cup of tea"

"you're on" Danielle leapt out of bed and headed downstairs to make some tea.

Jack had already left for the morning, she glanced at her watch 11.00am and Danielle laughed to herself as she realised it had been nearly a year since she had last slept to that time.

While she was waiting on the kettle boiling, she decided as the computer was on to check her bebo. It had been a while since she checked it and had practically forgotten about the last time of what had happened.

She poured the tea as she waited for her username to sign her in, walking across the living-room, she placed Ronnie's cup of tea next to the computer and sipped from her cup whilst reading messages, she felt her eyes fill out reading out comments from family members who had been unable to attend Cameron's funeral.

Then Danielle noticed she had a private mail from an anonymous sender, intrigued she opened it and began to read. In clear shock, she dropped her cup of tea, it fell to the floor with a smash, Danielle was silent as she tried to contemplate what the message was saying.

A few minutes later Ronnie entered the living room and noticed Danielle looking pale, disorientated and clearly in a state of shock.

"Danielle's what wrong?" she asked "tell me sweetheart"

All she could muster was a finger pointing in the direction of the computer, Ronnie walked to the computer and read what it said.

_You killed your baby and I'm glad, you'd never have made a good mum Danielle haha_

"Danielle how long has this been going on?" Ronnie demanded to know.

**_Ooooh don't you feel the slightest bit sorry for Rachel- I do!! anyways finally the secrets are starting to come out,_****_ Danielle's abusive messages and Roxy & Jack OMG!! What's wrong with her, could she possibly be expecting another little sibling for Amy or is it something more?? (btw the person was Roxy)... don't hate me, you love it!!!_**


	38. Lean On Me

**_Wow I love all the reviews you guys gave me, I had so writers block for this chapter, but plenty coming up, I gave another EE character a part in this because it's quite central to the Mitchells at the minute, enjoy!! =)_**

"Danielle how long has this been going on?" Ronnie demanded to know

Danielle looked down at her feet nervously before replying " a while, I wanted to tell you but I don't know, I just couldn't, Roxy had been spiked and everyone had a lot on their minds, you all seemed busy with your own problems, I guess I put it to the back of my mind with Cameron"

"Never will I be too busy to hear my daughter's problems, that's what I'm here for baby, you can always lean on me. I'm going to phone the police about this, it's sick, you're grieving" Ronnie moved her arms into a bear hug and put them around Danielle who was crying softly.

"Mum please don't contact the police, whoever did it will get fed up, I don't want anymore thought about it. Please" Danielle begged.

"If that's what you want but I'm giving the person one hour to come and apologise otherwise I'm phoning the police. They must know you Danielle, it has to be someone we both know" Ronnie suggested.

Danielle nodded her head in agreement as Ronnie wrote her own brand of personal threats into the computer.

_**Hello, **_

_**You've got one hour to come to my door and apologise otherwise the police will be contacted. You will be traced through your ip address. Tick-tock**_

Ronnie turned to Danielle and gave her a little kiss on the forehead " I'll sort it baby" she promised " go and sit on the sofa, I'll make you breakfast"

"Mum what are we going to do about Rachel" Danielle asked in a vulnerable voice.

" I think we should all talk to Rachel tonight when Jack comes over, I don't think she did what she did deliberately, I think she's crying out for attention"

"She still is a child and I think she's jealous of the relationship we have, she was really close to Lizzie and with my dad being the way he is, I think she's just been through the mill, regardless of everything she's done she's still my sister"

Sitting down on the sofa Ronnie agreed with everything she said " we're all she has"

* * *

Roxy lay upstairs in bed trying to forget about her problems, over the last few weeks especially after the death of Cameron.

Amy murmured quietly in her cot kicking her legs, she stood up and peered in at her " you're all I have baby girl, can I really rely on your daddy?"

Amy giggled blissfully unaware and Roxy found herself laughing back at her, then she began to wince in pain.

Taking out her phone, she dialled Jack's number and whispered as he answered, she couldn't risk Ronnie hearing her conversation " Jack we'll go tomorrow, yeah Ronnie will mind Amy if I ask her, Yes Jack I'm absolutely certain now's not the best time to tell anyone, ok bye"

Roxy lay back down in bed and cried, she hated herself at the minute and hated herself even more for what she was about to inflict and unleash onto her family.

* * *

Danielle and Ronnie were sitting on the sofa watching Dirty Dancing, they'd almost pushed Danielle's threatening messages to the back of their minds.

Rachel wandered into the room oblivious to the fact that anything had really happened the night before apart from Roxy and Jack, her head was aching from all the vodka she had consumed the night before.

Rattling around the cupboards in the kitchen, she searched for a cure " Ronnie do you have any painkillers or something here?"

Ronnie got up from the sofa and waded into the kitchen speaking in a hushed tone so that Danielle couldn't hear " So how do you feel Rachel?"

"Well I feel fine actually" she bit back quickly " just a headache"

"I think Danielle and I are going to have a word with you tonight, she's worried about you and so am I, Rachel I meant what I said last night"

"and what was that?" Rachel asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I want to be your friend, but you're making it impossible by holding a grudge against me" Ronnie replied.

"as my friend Ronnie you'd do well to leave me alone, I've survived this long without anyone" With that Rachel walked away from Ronnie, she heard the front door close and went back in and sat beside Danielle.

"what's wrong?" Danielle asked looking up from the television.

"I tried talking to her, she didn't want to know. We'll try again tonight" Ronnie smiled.

"You know I love sitting here with you, just me and you" Danielle said snuggling into Ronnie "I don't think that person will own up to it Mum"

" I love being with you too baby and I promise you, I will find the person who's did this, who has caused my child pain…"

Danielle cut her off " Mum let's not let this person spoil things, if they come, we'll worry about it then"

Ronnie shook her head " ok it's coming up to the best part"

* * *

Rachel was walking across the square, in two minds whether to go to the café or the Vic, she stood in between both of them.

In the end, the café won and she headed in it's direction, she went inside and ordered a cup of coffee.

"I'll bring it over to you, take a seat" Jane instructed before getting to work on making it.

The café was dead empty with around three people there, Rachel sat nervously going over Roxy and Jack in her mind.

The question that remained was should she extract revenge on Jack who had embarrassed her and hurt Ronnie in the process, besides she'd come to get attached to being a part of Ronnie's family and by keeping schtum she would still be around her big sister.

She threw her head into her hands and debated what to do, a woman came over and placed the cup of coffee beside her, she had an identical cup in her hand.

" You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders" Jane said taking a seat beside her " you're Danielle's sister right?"

" Yeah is that a good thing?" Rachel laughed taking a sip of the coffee.

" I'm Jane, married to Ian, don't know whether that's a good thing either" Jane replied.

" I know you, you were at Cam's funeral weren't you?" Rachel asked.

" I was, it's an awful thing that's happened and it's great Danielle has her sister around someone she can lean on for support"

" I don't know about that, I'm only a kid, she'd hardly lean on me for support"

Jane took a deep breath " look I saw you sitting here and you look so down and I'm a great listener"

" I just have a lot on my mind and I found something out yesterday, it would devastate some people if I told. I'm trying to fit in around here and everything I do seems to be going wrong"

"Can I give you some friendly advice?" Jane asked to which Rachel nodded " the truth will always out eventually and you need to trust your heart and do what's right. If it comes out and people find out you knew, that's like holding your hands up and saying you knew it was going on and did nothing"

" Jane I don't really know you but you give the best advice" Rachel replied back " you're completely right, oh my god you're amazing"

" So they tell me" Jane laughed " I just wish my step-daughter Lucy would see it the same way"

" She doesn't know how lucky she is" Rachel smiled getting up to leave the table.

" Thanks, but can I give you one last piece of advice Rachel"

" Sure" Rachel stooped back into the seat listening inventively to Jane.

" If you want people to take you seriously don't dress like an adult before your time"

" I won't thanks Jane, you've given me a lot to think about" Rachel giggled " thanks a lot" and with that she upped and left from the café leaving Jane to enjoy her coffee.

* * *

Danielle and Ronnie had dozed off on the sofa while Roxy remained in bed and Jack was working in the club, the end credits of Dirty Dancing were now rolling, the front door knocked a polite light tap which knocked Ronnie from her sleep, Danielle remained in her dream world.

She stared at the clock and then remembered, catching sight of her hair in the mirror, it was a complete bed head. She fixed it quickly and ran to answer it.

Ronnie opened her door and gasped when she saw who was standing at it.

" What the hell do you want?" Ronnie said furiously, it was the first time she had seen her in a long time.

" I'm sorry Ronnie, but I think there's something you should know"

A small girl moved from behind her and spoke, she looked absolutely petrified " It was me, I sent the messages to Danielle"

**_Well there you go, I've ended on a cliffhanger, hope you can guess who it is!! It's so easy, I wonder if you liked Jane in this chap, anyways will Rachel keep schtum and what's up with Roxy?? _**


	39. The truth comes out

**_Hope you all still like this, it's just a filler chapter I wrote before work, I will update tonight =)_**

Ronnie held onto the door for support, she continued to stare open mouthed at Tanya Branning who had her daughter Lauren tight in her grip.

"wh…what?" Ronnie breathed and threw her head back inside the door, she walked into the living room as Tanya and Lauren closely followed.

"what's up?" Danielle asked sleepily standing up, she still didn't know the full story about Tanya faking her pregnancy and didn't realise there was anything wrong.

"um Lauren has got something she'd like to tell you" Tanya said shifting nervously.

"Mum.. I don't want to, I can't tell her" Lauren spoke moving in closer to Tanya for protection.

"tell me what?" Danielle insisted "what's going on Mum?"

Tanya pushed Lauren away from her and in the direction of Danielle " Lauren tell her now or it will be worse if I tell her"

"Ok I did, it was me I sent you the messages on bebo" Lauren finally snapped like a twig while Danielle held her head in her hands and fell into Ronnie's arms.

"why would you do something like that?" Danielle screamed into Lauren's face " my son, my son is dead and you wrote me a vile message like that"

She moved further into Lauren's face and for one second, both women thought Danielle was going to hit Lauren, but she restrained herself.

"Lauren explain" Tanya ordered while Ronnie tried to calm Danielle down, she was pacing up and down, while Lauren began to explain her reasons for sending Danielle horrible messages.

"I was so happy for Mum when she began going out with Uncle Jack, I hate my dad together he brings nothing but trouble and well my Mum she seemed really happy with Uncle Jack. I went to R&R one night because Uncle Jack told me I could talk to him anytime I wanted to about my dad, I walked up to the back door office in R&R and imagine how I felt when I saw you and Jack together" Lauren turned her eyes to Ronnie, it was a cold look.

"Lauren, me and Jack were always together but we agreed to see other people until we realised what it was we both wanted" Ronnie tried to explain but Lauren wasn't having any of it.

"I heard him talking about going to Telford to bring Danielle back and then you could be a happy family, then where would we have been left then? Me, Abi, Oscar and Mum alone" Lauren ended.

" so you decided to terrorise Danielle because it was 'her' fault even though it wasn't" Ronnie asked " did you tell your mum about me and Jack?"

Tanya shook her head " no I received a letter through my door"

They all looked at Lauren who moved her eyes to the ground, just by this small act, she proved her guilt and Tanya became furious.

Tanya's hand connected with Lauren's face who had now began to cry " Lauren I raised you better than this, who are you?"

"I want to go home Mum, I told her, I'm sorry Danielle" Lauren cried.

Danielle's heart melted, it was probably the mother coming out in her and she gave a little smile even after everything she had been through " come on Lauren I'll walk you over home, give my mum and your mum a chance to talk"

They left and headed towards Tanya's house, then for a few minutes Ronnie and Tanya said nothing but Tanya finally broke.

"Look Ronnie, I'm so sorry for Lauren, for the pregnancy and about Jack, it's taken a few weeks for me to realise that you and him are meant to be, I was just so desperate to be loved" Tanya whispered.

"Do you know what Tanya, Cameron's death has taught me and Danielle life is too short to worry about things that don't matter, it just hurts me that it was someone we both knew terrorising Danielle, she had no intentions of telling me about the messages until I saw one for myself, look she's not going to press charges, so let's leave it at that" Ronnie replied tidying up and not making eye contact with Tanya.

"Thank you Ronnie and I am sorry to hear about Cameron, I'd like to be friends with you, if you ever need anyone to moan to about Jack, you know where I am, I can't stress to you enough how sorry I am for everything" Tanya continued standing up making her way towards the exit awaiting a reply.

"I'd like that, I have few friends round here apart from my daughter and Roxy" Ronnie laughed " says a lot for my social life"

"why don't you come to Booty tomorrow, we can have a girlie day, you can bring Danielle if you'd like" Tanya suggested.

"You're on, deal" Ronnie smiled " I'll see you later Tanya, if you tell Danielle I'm going to make dinner if she wants to come over"

"Will do" Tanya said leaving and closing the door behind her.

She walked towards her house, in a positive mood although she wasn't with Jack, she truly believed that Ronnie and Jack were meant to be, there was just so much history there and things were going well with her and Max although she had yet to tell her daughters, she feared how they would react.

Danielle was heading down the steps from the Branning's, she met Tanya on her way " how did you get on then?"

"do you know what Danielle, you really have no idea how lucky you are to have a mum like Ronnie, she really loves you, you know"

" I know" Danielle grinned " I'm so glad to have finally found her after all this time, she's everything I've ever wanted"

"Well I've invited you both to Booty for a beauty day tomorrow, my treat" Tanya said " oh and Ronnie said she's making dinner so she's waiting for you, I have Lauren to sort out now"

"Thanks Tanya, that's really nice of you, don't be too hard on Lauren please and don't tell Ronnie I said this but she can't cook, I'm dreading this" Danielle replied crossing the square to her own house.

* * *

Rachel walked into R&R where she met Dawn who had just finished doing the lunchtime shift.

"alright Rachel" she greeted " it's a bit early for you isn't it?"

"well I'm actually looking for Jack, is he around?" she asked

"Yeah he's in the back, go on in"

Rachel walked to the door and politely tapped, she was extremely nervous and didn't know what would happen when she spoke to Jack, she opened the door and Jack stood up.

"I want to talk Jack please" she began to take a seat in the hopes she could get a word in before Jack threw her out.

"look if this is about the other night Rachel, you said and did everything already, I haven't told Ronnie you're in the clear"

"No Jack, I know about you and Roxy, I saw you two together, I've thought for a long time about whether to tell Ronnie or not, I'm actually not going to tell Ronnie, I do want to be a part of her family and I'm not going to be the one to break her heart. So I want you to break it off with Roxy and we won't mention it to Roxy, you have one week or I will come clean" She finished her piece and walked back outside leaving Jack completely in shock.

Furious at being caught, he lifted his phone out and dialled Roxy " Roxy, I've just had Rachel in here, she saw us together and she's giving us a week to stop bothering together otherwise she'll tell Ronnie"

This phone call then went into a lengthy conversation while Jack felt sick to the bone about his secret, he couldn't leave Roxy, especially not now. Roxy decided it would be best to give their family one week of blissful happiness before she crashed their world down around them, Jack agreed it was the best thing to do.

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath and walked into the Mitchell household, after much soul-searching she went into the kitchen where Danielle and Ronnie were sitting down to their dinner.

"Guys can I talk to you both" Rachel asked taking a seat "I'm sorry for everything, I've put you both through and Ronnie I would really like to be friends, you make Danni so happy and I am glad she's got you back in her life, it was all she ever wanted"

Ronnie took a hold of Rachel's hand and smiled " you will always be a part of our family Rachel and I will always be here if you ever need to talk, I know that you feel you're betraying Lizzie's memory by being here with us, by being happy but I know she'd be glad you have someone in your life looking out for you"

Danielle then in turn hugged Rachel " I'm glad you've decided you want Ronnie in your life, it means I can have you in mine"

"Well" Ronnie laughed " we're going to need a bigger house"

"Actually I'm going back to Telford at the end of the week to finish my course but I will be back at the end of the month with my stuff" Rachel replied.

"In that case your new bedroom might be ready" Ronnie said now handing Rachel a plate of dinner she'd made " eat up, see I sound like your mother already"

It was a day for forgiving in Ronnie and Danielle's house, having lost someone so significant in their lives, it taught them to forget things unimportant and move on, Ronnie was glad that Rachel had began to accept her and that she would be able to embrace Rachel in their lives, it would in turn bring the 3 of them closer together.

Danielle was happy that for once things were going well for her, she may not have had her baby in her life but having her little sister was almost the same in a way, she'd be mothering her just the way she found herself mothering Lauren Branning earlier that day, it was something she was born to do.

Rachel decided to keep schtum about Roxy and Jack, there was no way she could hurt Ronnie like that, especially after she had been so nice to her and by telling them, she'd be breaking both Danielle and Ronnie's hearts as they loved Jack so much and it was good for Danielle to have a father figure in her life after everything that had happened with their father.

Tonight was a night to look to the future and everything good with it.

**_Ooooh this chapter was a bit soppy lol, so the person writing the messages is revealed, I decided to make Ronnie & Danielle forgive Lauren because Cameron's death taught them life's too short_**

_**Oh and Roxy & Jack haha**_


	40. Revelations

**_Another short chapter, which is a bit crap, I apologise profusely I'm going through some writer's block atm. I'm ashamed to say this is the best I can do at the minute. Hopefully you'll still enjoy though!_**

Ronnie and Danielle stood at the train station waving Rachel off who was heading back to Telford to pack her bags and prepare to move in with the Mitchells. As she boarded the train, she took to her seat and listening to her ipod she remembered some of the events that had happened over the past week in her life.

_" Right Rach, if you're going to be living here, there are gonna be some ground rules is that ok?" Ronnie explained._

_Rachel shook her head in agreement, she knew this was coming sooner or later, she had expected it because of the way she had been acting._

_"Danielle said Tanya offered you a job in the salon, Walford College have a course in beauty therapy I want you to get enrolled in and I've already spoken to Tanya, she will take you on as an apprentice when you come back" Ronnie continued._

_Feeling the need to make a little joke " Wow like Sir Alan Sugar only it will Tanya Branning's"_

_Ronnie at that moment looked unimpressed "given the current housing situation, Roxy is moving back into the Vic with Auntie Peggy until we find somewhere more spacious. Some other rules are no drinking and curfew is 10.00"_

_"10.00 come on Ronnie, I'm 17, not 10" Rachel protested._

_"My house, my rules" Ronnie smiled back to which Rachel rolled her eyes._

That conversation had been 5 days ago and Rachel had settled in nicely, one thing still playing on her mind was Roxy and Jack. As the train pulled away from the station, a little tear fell from her eye, there was so many things she wanted to tell Ronnie and she needed to desperately.

* * *

Ronnie and Danielle were walking back through the square heading to Booty's where Tanya had promised them a pamper day.

"You know Mum it really means a lot to me that you're letting Rach live with us, I know there's something she's not telling me though, I can't put my finger on it" Danielle said.

"I don't know her very well Danielle but even I can tell there's something up with her especially that night she had the outburst in R&R" Ronnie replied.

"We'll talk to her together when she comes back" Danielle suggested.

"Actually why don't I try again when she comes back from Telford, maybe now Rachel know she can trust me, she'll feel ready to open up to me"

At that minute Danielle's phone beeped as a text message came through, she gave a little smile as she read the message, then let out a giggle.

It was one Ronnie hadn't heard in a long time, Danielle had a certain twinkle in her eyes " who's that?" she quizzed suspiciously.

"No-one" Danielle winked " well no-one you need to know about"

Inside Booty's Roxy was waiting impatiently on them "finally, where have you two been?" she flung the magazine she had been reading on the rack and stood up.

"We were just leaving Rach to the train station, she's gone back to Telford for a month to get things ready for moving back down here" Danielle said.

"Hey girls" Tanya greeted them " are you ready for a pamper to remember, oh congratulations Ronnie heard your good news"

" thanks Tanya" Ronnie smiled.

They began with a massage followed by a manicure with both Amira and Chelsea looking after them, topic of conversation was Rachel again with Tanya desperate to know information about her new trainee beautician that would be working in Booty's.

Roxy felt slightly uneasy, made her excuses and left, she walked as quickly as she could towards the Vic and headed upstairs, tears streaming down her face.

"Roxy" Peggy called as she ran past her "is everything alright?"

Receiving no answer, Peggy wandered into Roxy's bedroom where she lay with her head buried in her pillow sobbing her heart out.

Peggy ruffled her hair affectionately begging Roxy to tell her what was wrong " please Roxy talk to me"

"No I can't, no-one can help me" she cried"

Eventually after Peggy continued to press her again and again, she broke just like that in a matter of seconds leaving Peggy Mitchell flabbergasted.

"Roxy darling, you need to tell Ronnie, you can't keep this from her, you can't" Peggy reasoned "it's unfair to all those involved"

"I know auntie Peg but I just can't shatter her world at the minute, it's still early from Cameron's death, I just, I just can't do it to her, it will kill her"

"Roxy love, it will kill her even more if she realises you've been hiding this all this time, think about it please"

Asking Peggy to give her some time on her own, Peggy agreed lifting baby Amy from her cot and heading towards the kitchen, praying Roxy would come to her senses.

Roxy wanted to bury her head in the sand and forget all about her problems, she hated herself more than ever as she remembered her last conversation with Rachel.

_"Roxy" Rachel squealed heading upstairs into the empty Vic, it was after hours and everyone had been at over at Ronnie's for the engagement announcement that was made hours earlier by Ronnie and Jack "you have to tell Ronnie, Jack's just proposed to Ronnie, I can't believe you're sitting here letting it happen, do you not have a backbone Roxy, I'm going to tell her, I can't just watch you and Jack happen"_

_Roxy broke into tears "I'm not, listen if I tell you, you can't tell Ronnie, she is not to know until the time is right"_

_All Rachel could do was listen as Roxy spilled her heart out, she was taken back by her sharp words._

_As the conversation was just about finished and Rachel was slightly in shock, they heard a creak at the door, it opened and Jack revealed himself. Rachel dabbed her eyes with a tissue and smiled at Jack " I swear I understand now, your secret is safe is with me Jack"_

_Jack leant over and hugged Rachel "thank you Rachel you have no idea what this means to us" He in turn moved to Roxy and hugged her, she was shaking._

_"Roxy I do think you need to tell Ronnie and Danielle, Jack you should be there when she does, it's only right" Rachel spoke._

_"I will do but when I feel ready, I know it's wrong of me to keep this from her but I can't do it just yet" Roxy replied._

_"Come on Rox, Ronnie's looking for you, it is our engagement party after all and one of the most important people is missing" Jack gave Roxy a little kiss for comfort and took her hand and lead her down the stairs as Rachel called after them_

_"Roxy the longer you keep this a secret, the more people will get hurt"_

As Roxy now recalled the conversation she knew Rachel was right, she was only hurting people around her, she needed to tell Ronnie but could she hurt her sister, the one person who was there for her throughout her life, who had stood by her whenever she had made mistakes.

Surely this was one more mistake she could forgive.

**_Again I'm sorry, this chapter more concentrated on Roxy, I feel another reveal coming on within the next few chapters. Brace yourselves though, cos it's going to be doom & gloom for a while, I will eventually do a flashback on Ronnie & Jack's engagement in case you lot thought I'd skipped past it._**

**_Who's Danielle's text from? Come on that is so easy to work out ;)_**


	41. A typical day

**It might be a while before I get an update on, so enjoy this =)**

**Its dedicated to Caroline Inspired Me To Drum- you keep guessing where I'm going with my story lol! **

**To everyone else, I love all the reviews, thank you =)**

3 weeks had passed on the square since Rachel's departure to Telford, things had taken a surprising turn for the Mitchells to say the least.

"do you think she'll come home anytime soon?" Danielle asked Ronnie early one morning at the breakfast table.

"Roxy's a big girl and she will come back when she's ready and not be a moment before" Ronnie replied taking a sip from her coffee.

"have you heard from her?"

Ronnie shook her head, she hadn't heard anything, no explanation it had been fairly obvious she hadn't slept since Roxy's disappearance one week beforehand, though being over motherly she hadn't wanted to worry Danielle so she told a little white lie.

"Something's up" Danielle frowned "with my sister and yours, we'll get to the bottom of it Mum"

Ronnie continued to gulp down her coffee, deep down she hoped Roxy was ok and wasn't in some sort of trouble.

"Good morning good looking" Jack greeted Ronnie with a kiss, he then wandered over toward Danielle and wrapped his arms around her "Good morning my gorgeous step daughter to be"

Danielle rolled her eyes and laughed "did you take some sort of happy pill this morning Jack you're scaring me slightly"

" Me I'm just in love with a beautiful woman and have 3 beautiful daughters" Jack winked back.

"3" Ronnie said holding up her hand " I think you miscounted Jack"

Jack had his back turned at this point and upon hearing this swung back round and grinned " Penny, Amy and Danielle"

"Aww Jack, I've come to think of you as a dad as well, I mean things haven't been that great with my dad and for obvious reasons I won't get into that but that means a lot to me" Danielle said with a little tear in her eye.

Jack had a little smile on his face, his phone then beeped a few minutes later, his smile fell as he began to make a phone call, he then left the room.

"What was that all about?" Danielle proceeded to ask now feeling a little suspicious.

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders and fiddled with her engagement ring "he's been acting weirdly the last few weeks, I think it might be something to do with the party he's been planning for next week"

"Have you set a date yet for the wedding?"

"Actually I was going to talk to you about that" Ronnie coughed and sat her toast down "we're getting married at Christmas and I would love for my daughter to be my bridesmaid and give me away"

"Oh what are you and Jack trying to do to me" Danielle wiped away her tears "I'd love to give you away, but Christmas is 3 months away"

Ronnie lifted Danielle's head until it met her gaze " you know I love you Danielle"

It was a little off topic but especially with Cameron gone, Ronnie felt the need to remind Danielle every so often how special she was to her and how much Danielle meant to her.

Jack meanwhile was in the living room continuing his secretive conversation to which Ronnie and Danielle were oblivious that he was talking to Roxy.

"Roxy where are you? Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"It's time Jack, I'm coming home to tell Ronnie- end of story" Roxy replied back.

"Are you sure? You really wanna do this, you've held off for so long"

"I'm certain, it starts next week" Roxy sobbed " I needed to get away for a while and I've thought about it, she's my sister and I should tell her, if I don't she'll only end up getting hurt. I'll be home tomorrow"

Jack sighed deeply, he wondered on the off chance how much trouble he would be in when Ronnie found out his part in this mess, it could effectively end his relationship with his fiancée.

He walked into the kitchen and clapped his hands together " right ladies any plans for today?"

Danielle giggled " No, do you have something in mind Mr. Branning?"

"Nothing I can help you with but if you wanted to take my beautiful fiancée shopping on me, I wouldn't mind" Jack suggested.

"always" Ronnie smiled holding out her hand.

Jack reached into his suit pocket and took out his visa card and placed it into Ronnie's hand.

"See you both later tonight, I have something special planned" Jack grinned before heading off to work.

"That's my cue to leave as well Mum, I'm going to see Cam and work on the stall for a few hours, I'll meet you at lunchtime outside the café and we'll get some retail therapy" Danielle gently kissed Ronnie on the cheek and followed Jack out the door.

Ronnie being a lady of leisure had snuck back to bed for a few hours, she hadn't been there to sleep just to be alone with her thoughts as she did sometimes.

"I love you Ronnie Mitchell, you're my life and I can't imagine you not in it" Jack announced one evening in the back office of R&R.

"_Jack come on stop playing" Ronnie replied as he tightened his hands around her waist and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. _

"_Who says I'm playing" as he managed to pull away from her, he was everything he ever wanted "which is why I want you to be my wife" _

_Ronnie's eyes widened in disbelief as she watched Jack move down onto his knees "I'm on my knees in a £300 suit will you please make me the happiest man alive and marry me. Don't turn me down again, there's only so much rejection a bloke can take" _

_Hitting Jack a playful little slap "only you could make a proposal sound like a joke, do it properly and I might consider it" _

"_Alright" he repeated taking her left hand into his hand and pulling out an expensive platinum ring encrusted with diamond "Veronica Mitchell, I love you more than life itself please marry me" _

_She nodded tearfully as Jack slipped the ring onto her finger before hugging her fiancé and kissing him. _

"_How did you know this would fit?" She asked when she managed to stop crying. _

"_Well I did have some help from your daughter, she has expensive taste like her mother" _

_Less than 5 minutes later Jack and Ronnie had arranged a date for their wedding as Christmas Eve 2010, just over three months away. _

Ronnie snapped back to reality, she stared down at her engagement ring and twiddled it with her fingers.

"Oh crap, I have to meet Danielle soon" she remembered as she stared at the clock and dashed off towards the bathroom.

* * *

4 hours later……..

"Are you sure we've done enough shopping Dan" Ronnie puffed carrying at least 9 bags as Danielle struggled with the door key.

She didn't struggle for too long as Jack opened it for them and helped them inside with their bags.

Ronnie and Danielle couldn't help but notice Jack was wearing Ronnie's cooking apron and they shot him a weird look.

"What's the damage?" Jack questioned as Ronnie handed the credit card over again.

"um you're better not asking Jack, cos I'm gonna say a lot" Danielle laughed.

"Glad you two had a great time because I've cooked us a romantic dinner"

"Well I shall make myself scarce" Danielle said getting up to leave.

"Woah where do you think you're going, romantic dinner for us 3" Jack cleared up.

"I have the most amazing fiancé in the world" Ronnie declared giving Jack a tender kiss.

Jack had been slaving in the kitchen all afternoon making a prawn cocktail starter, lamb for a main and fruit cocktail for dessert.

Both ladies were equally impressed as the costly wine began to flow, both of them rated the chef's efforts and continued to drink late into the evening.

................................

Ronnie and Jack went to bed at the same time, they were just talking stupid things about the wedding which then turned to Cameron and prompted Ronnie to say

"Jack do you think we'll ever have kids of our own, I mean together?"

"Well it's up to you" Jack replied " I haven't really thought about it"

"I would one day, but not for a long time yet, nothing would make me happier than to carry your child and call myself Ronnie Branning, oh my God that means poor Danielle will have to change her name again" Ronnie giggled.

"She hasn't had it easy has she, I really do look upon her as my own daughter you know Ronnie, I see more of her than Penny, it kills me that I don't get to see her but having 2 of my daughters around makes it a little easier"

"Jack you're the most kindest man I've ever met" Ronnie had her head on Jack's bare chest and traced her fingers around his.

"You know Ronnie, I want you to know whatever happens in future, good or bad anything that happens between us, I've done it for you, for us" Jack spoke.

"What do you mean?" Ronnie questioned looking deep into Jack's brown eyes.

"Oh nothing, I just mean in general" Jack replied back kissing Ronnie hoping he hadn't alerted her suspicions.

Sooner or later Ronnie would know about Roxy and she would probably blame him more than anyone, but Ronnie had to know, Jack had his reasons, especially for this.

He didn't know how Danielle might react, he had thought about that a lot more than ever and this weighed his heart down a bit.

For the moment he was going to enjoy having Ronnie safe in his arms, it was a moment he may never get back.

**_OK I've touched upon Roxy & Jack's situation lightly, hopefully you can't guess- I'm trying to do as many happy chapters as I can because it may get a little depressing for a while and I'm trying to prepare you all! xx_**


	42. The calming of the storm

**Very short chapter, I haven't been in the mood to write since my visit from London, but so happy because I met Ronnie Mitchell & Jack Branning aka Scott Maslen & Sam Womack! Loads of other cast too, if any of you are interested private mail me and I'll show you photos =)**

A black Volvo pulled up in the square, a young woman with blonde hair descended from it carrying a small child on her hip, peering down at her watch she noticed that the time was late morning which was perfect for her as her sister and child's father wouldn't be around which was perfect for Roxy as she wasn't in the mood for any questions.

Fiddling her key in the front door and struggling to balance Amy trying her hardest not to drop her, eventually the door clicked open and she wandered inside. Taking a quick look around, the house seemed to be in dead silence, which was how she wanted it. Placing Amy in her playpen, she made her way to the kitchen and boiled the kettle.

As the kettle boiled softly, Roxy pressed her head against a cupboard leaning on it for support, her mind raced to how Ronnie was going to react when she heard her news. Anger, sympathy, guilt possibly, they were all reactions she had fiercely contemplated time and time again.

"who's there?" Jack called walking into the kitchen with a towel draped round him "Roxy when did you get back?"

"just now, I've had enough Jack, I can't keep living a lie here" Roxy wept " it's not fair on anyone especially me"

As Jack and Roxy made their way to the living room for a deep chat, he didn't bother to get changed, he saw the mother of his child was deeply upset and he needed to comfort her.

"You're right Rox, Ronnie needs to know, you can't keep doing this, it will kill you burdening this down, I've kept schtum for long enough but Ron is starting to suspect something and I can't take that chance anymore" Jack said.

* * *

"are you sure you're ok to work Dan?" Stacey asked for what seemed the fiftieth time that morning.

"Yes Stacey honestly between you and Mum, look" Danielle replied holding her phone up and pointing out that there were twelve messages sent in the last hour questioning if Danielle was ok.

"She's just worried about you Dan, it's understandable, you're her baby" Stacey suggested pulling clothes along the rail.

"do you ever wish Stace things could just be like they were before, no drama" Danielle asked staring blankly into space.

"sometimes, I wish Bradley and I had never split up, we'll never get that time back" Stacey admitted openly.

"I just can't quite shake the feeling Stacey that something bad is going to happen" Danielle said worryingly.

"Dan what are you talking about?"

"I can't put my finger on it, either with Roxy or my sister, I've never had a feeling niggling at me like this before" Danielle confessed.

Stacey put her arms round Danielle " stop worrying Dan, it will be fine, Rachel's just rebelling like I did and Roxy's well Roxy"

"I just hope you're right Stace" Danielle whispered.

"Hey stranger you up for some skiving, alright if I steal my beautiful daughter for a few hours Stace" Ronnie asked appearing behind them with a cup of coffee and handing it to Stacey.

"Thanks Ronnie, yeah steal away" Stacey replied setting her coffee down and turning to serve Chelsea who had turned up looking something 'special' to wear.

Ronnie linked Danielle and headed in the direction of the café where Bianca poured them a cup of tea and brought it over to them along with a special cake that Ronnie had left there earlier.

"Look Dan, chocolate fudge cake your favourite" Ronnie smiled handing the plate to a bemused Danielle.

"OK Mum drop the charade, what are you up to?" Danielle said sussing out that Ronnie was up to something.

"wedding dress shopping" Ronnie grinned " let's go now you and me, do us good to get away from the square for a while"

"Right ok, we'll go now, Rach is back at the end of the week" Danielle replied tucking into her cake "wow this is good cake"

Danielle's phone beeped an irritating little tone that drove Ronnie made especially as it beeped every few minutes or so it seemed.

"You either tell me who is texting you or…" Ronnie threatened playfully.

"Or what?…" Danielle asked calling her bluff.

"I won't let you be my bridesmaid" Ronnie laughed.

"It's Michael, we're kind of seeing each other ok no big deal" Danielle found herself confessing.

"Aww Dan, I'm so happy for you" Ronnie moved her chair round and squeezed her daughter tightly "you deserve it, so spill, tell me everything"

"Nothing to tell, we're taking it slow. It's still really early days Mum"

Giving her daughter some friendly advice telling her to enjoy life and not to sit around sad as it would pass her by before she knew it. They left the café and made their way to a posh dress shop in Oxford Street to find Ronnie the perfect dress for her impending nuptials to Jack.

Danielle sipped on a glass of champagne waiting on Ronnie trying her sixth dress on, she felt a little uncomfortable being in such an expensive shop but Ronnie had wanted the best dress for a day to remember and she was determined to get it.

"Come on Mum I'm dying here" Danielle shouted impatiently.

A few seconds later Ronnie twirled out of the changing room wearing a stunning white dress by a fancy designer named Benjamin Roberts.

"this is it, this is the dress I'm going to marry Jack in" Ronnie smiled

The dress was strapless covered in diamonds with a fishtail and as Ronnie gleamed in the mirror, tears filled Danielle's eyes and then Ronnie began to well up when she saw her daughter.

"I'm just thinking about Cameron, it's so hard Mum" Danielle sobbed "I'm not coming near you, no tears on the dress" she laughed through her tears.

"Baby I don't care about the dress, I care more about my daughter" Ronnie rushed over to console her daughter, even though more than a few weeks had passed since Cameron's death, it was obvious Danielle's pain was still very raw.

When they had a little cry, Ronnie got changed and asked Danielle's advice "is this the right dress?"

"Yes, it's perfect, you'll look amazing Mum"

They took the dress to the check-out and placed it to order, they were to pick it up in eight weeks time. Ronnie had pondered over whether to take the dress there and then but under Danielle's now calming influence they had decided to leave it in the shop just in case Jack saw it and after how much their relationship had suffered there was no way Ronnie was going to risk bad luck before the wedding.

In euphoric mood Danielle and Ronnie practically skipped back to the square, they decided to head straight back to the house as Jack was meant to be taking them out for a meal that evening.

"That's weird I don't recognise the black Volvo" Ronnie said confused " do you know who owns it Dan?"

Danielle shook her head " never seen it before, probably a business associate of Jack's or something"

As Ronnie opened the front door, she heard a familiar woman's voice arguing with Jack, she put her finger to her lip signalling Danielle to be quiet so they could hear the conversation.

"she has to know Roxy" Jack said slightly raising his voice "How bad will it be for me when she finds out I knew all this time and never said anything"

At that moment Ronnie and Danielle entered the room and looked stunned as Jack stood topless with just a towel wrapped round him.

"What's going on?" Ronnie demanded to know.

"Ronnie it's not what you think, tell her Roxy" Jack tried to explain.

"No Jack I can't do it" Roxy argued back.

Jack quickly lost his cool and began to yell "tell her now or I will"

Roxy slid to the ground and broke down in tears rocking back and forth.

"Ronnie go and sit beside your sister, you should sit down when you hear this" Jack ordered as Ronnie obeyed "Danielle come on let's give them some privacy.

"Roxy what's going on talk to me please you've been acting weird for weeks, something hasn't happened between you and Jack has it?"

"no, I can't.. I don't know how to tell you Ron" Roxy sighed through deep tears.

"just try" Ronnie took her hand and gripped it tightly, she was now really worried about her baby sister and getting quite frightened at how she was acting.

Roxy took a deep breath and finally spluttered the words out, ones she'd been trying to tell her sister for weeks "Ron I have cancer"

**_Right so Roxy & Jack were never a couple! I could never do that to you lot! I'm a Rack fan through & through!! xx_**


	43. And I will try to fix you

**_Hi all, sorry its been a while, this chapter is mostly a lot of heart-to-hearts that are long overdue! In answer to those who asked how Sam was at Elstree, she was in good spirits and holding herself up well. She was very chatty and confirmed that we will be seeing the end of Joel very soon, she also hinted at a possible Rack reconcilation very soon. Also apologies to those who I haven't reviewed stories lately, need to catch up, so please be patient xx_**

Ronnie stared in disbelief at her sister who was curled up in a ball on the floor, she shook her head " no you don't, you would have told me before now Roxy"

"I wanted to Ron, for a long time but couldn't bring myself to tell you after everything you and Danielle had been through" Roxy sobbed, tears swelling up in her eyes making it difficult to see clearly.

"You're my sister and I love you, we'll get through this together, we've had a tough time but we always come through it at the other end smiling" Ronnie pulled Roxy into her arms.

"Ron I'm so scared, I mean what if something happens to me and Amy, what about Amy?"

"Think positive Roxy, it's the only way we can get through this, if you think of Amy, of Danielle, of me, you'll…we'll beat this together" Ronnie promised.

Ronnie cradled her baby sister back and forth for what seemed forever, in reality it was only around 20 minutes. She sat up and said "Roxy what kind of cancer is it?"

"It's breast cancer" Roxy swallowed that deep lump that had wedged itself in her throat.

Ronnie squeezed her tightly again "who all knows?"

"Just Jack, me and Rachel, she thought like you all that me and Jack were having an affair, but Ron, he's been amazing helping me try to come to terms with this. You're so lucky to have him"

Ronnie nodded her head in agreement " I think it's time we told the rest of the family, they deserve to know Rox"

"Ronnie I just can't do it to Danielle, this is going to kill her" Roxy whispered sadly.

"Danielle will be fine trust me, she's a lot stronger than we give her credit for" Ronnie replied "when does your treatment start?"

"On Monday" Roxy said sombrely " I'm so frightened Ronnie you have no idea, I didn't even know we had a history of breast cancer in our family"

"Neither did I, more secrets Dad's been keeping I imagine. Well I'm going to plan the ultimate Roxy party, it will probably the only one for a long time so we better make the most of it"

"Ronnie I love you" Roxy murmured, it wasn't in her character to express herself like this, but her cancer diagnosis had forced her to re-evaluate certain aspects of her life.

"I love you too" Ronnie responded with a kiss on Roxy's forehead, she twirled her sister's hair fondly "come on let's go find Danielle"

* * *

Jack and Danielle sat in silence in the kitchen as he poured two cups of tea, his face was empty with no expression.

"Jack what's going on?" Danielle asked for at least the 6th time.

"Danielle it ain't my place to tell you, believe me I would if I could" Jack sighed setting a cup of tea in front of her.

"Fine" Danielle huffed "Jack you know I think a lot of you but if it's what I think it is, I will kill you"

"Why does everyone assume the worst in me, it's not what you think it is Danielle" Jack said.

"because usually people's impressions are right" Danielle snapped " right I can't wait anymore, I deserve to know what's going on"

As Danielle pulled her chair away from the table and moved out of her seat, the kitchen door opened, Ronnie and Roxy walked in arm in arm.

"You told her then?" Jack questioned, he was perhaps a little frightened of what Ronnie might say to him.

"Yes she did and it's going to be fine now isn't it Roxy?" Ronnie answered.

Roxy shook her head "Dan can I have a word?"

"Course you can Rox, what's up? I'm going spare sitting here" Danielle laughed a little.

"Do you need me here?" Ronnie found herself saying to Roxy who perhaps wasn't strong enough to deliver this devastating news to her niece.

"we'll be fine Ronnie honestly, I think it's time you and Jack had a talk" she informed her sister and her fiancé.

Jack and Ronnie made their way to the living room and sat themselves down on their chocolate brown leather sofa.

Ronnie stared deep into Jack's gorgeous brown eyes, her hands entwined in his " Jack why didn't you tell me?"

"Ronnie you know I love you more than anything, I made a mistake once with Roxy and I swore to you it would never happen again, I meant it. I stumbled upon Roxy's illness accidentally, I found a letter confirming a hospital appointment she had, so I confronted her and she confided in me. She had no-one else to turn to and I stand by my decision Ron, I'm sorry if it was wrong but believe me babe I never meant to hurt you" Jack confessed.

"It's ok Jack I know you were only trying to protect Dan and me, it's going to take a miracle for us to get through this, I'm not sure our family's strong enough" Ronnie sighed deeply.

"We will Ron, you have to believe that, you've been through worse before. You lost Danielle and suffered a lifetime of abuse from your father and you came… you all came back stronger than ever. You can do it again, I know you all can and I will be there with you every step of the way" Jack moved his hand tenderly across Ronnie's face and kissed her softly.

* * *

"Danielle" Roxy giggled nervously, she was more worried about telling Danielle than Ronnie right now because her niece had been through so much and Roxy was scared how this would affect Danielle.

"Roxy I know something's up, just tell me I can handle it. You don't need to sugarcoat it" Danielle replied softly.

"OK but I want you to know how hard this is for me Danielle, I think so much of you and I don't want you to be worried…"

Danielle cut in " Roxy just tell me please, I'm getting worried because you won't tell me"

Roxy took a deep breath and finally spoke after what seemed a long time " I have cancer Danielle"

Danielle slid off her chair and broke down in tears " what? This is the secret you've been keeping all this time, why didn't you tell us sooner, we could have helped"

"I'm sorry Danielle but I was trying to protect you both" Roxy struggled to get her words in.

At a time when Danielle should have felt sympathy towards her aunt, all she could feel was anger that Roxy had kept an important secret for such a long time.

" protect us, Roxy you were only thinking of yourself like always, but keeping a secret hidden, don't you realise what you've done to us, to our family" Danielle yelled tears trying to conceal her tears.

"Danielle please I'm so sorry darling" Roxy moved in to hug her but Danielle pulled away.

"No, no I don't want to hear it Roxy" Danielle shouted louder than ever.

"What's going on?" Ronnie entered the room followed by Jack, "Danielle? Roxy?"

"It's nothing" Roxy lied " Danielle's just feeling a bit emotional"

"I can't deal with this right now" Danielle wept and made a swift exit upstairs.

Ronnie, Roxy and Jack all stared at each other open-mouthed, each one wondering who would be best to go and tackle Danielle.

"I expected a lot of reactions Ron but not this"

"maybe I should go talk to her" Ronnie wondered looking up the stairs towards Danielle's room.

"No I'll do it" Roxy breathed and headed upstairs hoping she wasn't going to get a rejection from her niece especially when she needed her most.

Knocking her door, Roxy prepared herself and walked inside presented by a sobbing Danielle.

But before she could speak, Danielle jumped in and had her say "Roxy I am so sorry, I acted like a bitch and you're sick, you need support from your family, can you forgive me?"

"Hey you, don't be silly, of course I do. I'm just worried for you more than anything" Roxy wiped away a little tear.

"Are you scared Rox?" Danielle bit her nails gently, she was extremely nervous and didn't know what to say.

"I am scared so much Danielle, but for you, for Ronnie and for Amy. It's at times like this you realise how precious life is and how much you want it"

"Don't be scared Rox, we'll fight this every step of the way and" Danielle swore before moving into Roxy's loving arms and providing some much needed comfort " I will try to fix you"

**_Awww I had a little tear when I finished this, very soppy. It's going to be a rough ride for the Mitchells, I hinted at a future plot I have planned for Ronnie & Roxy, see if you can find it. Clue is in their conversation..., ooops I've said too much. Update- Wednesday hopefully xx_**


	44. Why I love you

**_OK Guys after such a depressing chapter, I needed a little fluff and also I needed to explore Danielle's reasons for being angry with Roxy as suggested by Caroline Inspired Me To Drum! Enjoy! _**

Danielle and Ronnie sat facing each other in silence drinking a cup of tea, it had been just over a few hours since Roxy's revelation, both mother and daughter had plenty of questions on their minds but had left Roxy to get some rest. She was due to begin chemo on Monday and they knew that she would need all the rest she could muster up.

"I'm going to go check on Amy and see if she's asleep" Danielle finally said before leaving to check Amy who was upstairs.

When Danielle was finally satisfied that Amy was asleep, she went to make her way downstairs, popping her head round Roxy's bedroom to see how she was.

Roxy was sound asleep, a number of tissues piled around her in a circle covered the bed, making it more than plainly obvious she had shed more than a few tears.

Arriving back in the kitchen, Ronnie seemed more upbeat " I'm going to plan a party for Roxy before she goes into hospital on Monday, it will give her something to look forward to"

"Yeah Mum that sounds like a really good idea, I just checked on Rox there, she's out cold bless her, I just can't get my head around this" Danielle stuttered in disbelief.

Ronnie leant towards Danielle and rubbed her arm lovingly "we've been through worse than this Danielle and we will all fight it together"

"You're right Mum, we will as a family and what did you have in mind for this party?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing really, I'm just going to throw a typical Roxy party with shots, karaoke and vodka, I'm going to get Christian to help me"

"I'm going to get to the chip shop and get us some food Mum, I'll be back soon" Danielle gave Ronnie a kiss, grabbed her bag and made a quick exit.

As she walked through the square she had agreed to give Roxy the support she needed but Danielle couldn't get the fact that she may have been about to lose another family member to the dreaded C word.

Cancer had been a word she had not thought of in so many years since the passing of her adopted mother, she made her way to the park, which was empty just how she felt.

Danielle sat on the swings and rocked back and forth, the wind chilling down onto her back, it was just the way she wanted it, to be alone with her thoughts.

_"Come on baby, come on Danielle you can do it, one more push" Ronnie's voice echoed throughout her head as she remembered painful moments from her past. Danielle remembered seeing Cameron's face willing him to live, her pain was etched clearly on her face as she looked to the ground and tried not to think about him, but while Cameron was gone from her mind, it wasn't too long before her thoughts turned to someone else she had lost. A particular memory came to mind._

_Danielle walked into her house in Telford after a stressful day at school, she had just begun her GCSES, she slumped into the armchair followed by Rachel " I want to watch cartoons" she moaned "tough" Danielle replied "I'm watching the music channel" " no you ain't" Gareth appeared from nowhere "I'm watching the footy" and with that he snatched the remote from Danielle's hand which escalated into a 3 way slanging and fighting match between the two sisters and brother. A regular occurrence in the Jones household._

_As much as they argued and fought, their fights would always end in laughter and they would eventually come to a compromise. This particular time Andy walked in with a sombre look on his face, Lizzie followed in behind him holding his hand, Danielle who had Rachel pinned down noticed the worrying look on Andy's face and stood up. _

_"I need you all to sit down, your mum and I have some news to tell you, we don't want any of you to be worried or frightened but your mum has cancer. She's going to fight it all the way. We need you all to be brave and not cry, be strong guys" Andy's words were sharp and brought the truth home to Danielle, Gareth and Rachel about how seriously ill Lizzie was and as Danielle recalled those words in her head, she remembered how Andy had promised that Lizzie would get better, that she wouldn't leave them. _

_After Lizzie's diagnosis, things went from bad to worse and eventually Lizzie's battle became advanced, the cancer turned terminal and not long after she lost her fight for life. Those last few weeks passed in a blur for Danielle and she could barely remember Lizzie as her life ebbed away in front of her own eyes. Danielle's mind moved to her actions when she arrived home from the hospice where Lizzie died. Always meek and mild, she destroyed the family home, trashing everything in sight. _

_Andy, Rachel and Gareth would be able to get over Lizzie's death together, they had a connection with Andy being her husband and Rachel and Gareth being her blood children, she'd carried them in her belly for 9 months. Danielle was just someone who was brought in after birth to try and fit the perfect family image. She wanted so much and she made the most important decision of her life aged 18 to go out into the world and find her mother. _

"Danielle you ok?" a young male asked snapping her out of her reminiscing.

"Yeah I'm fine babe" Danielle replied sweetly as Michael sat down on the swing next to her.

"You're not, I can tell" Michael teased swinging his swing into Danielle's.

"Nothing" Danielle sighed "it's just Roxy gave the family some startling news today, it's a little bit of a shock to the system and I don't know how our family are going to cope that's all"

"What's up with Roxy, I heard Grant say to my mum, she's been acting differently this last few weeks"

"She's got breast cancer, she's been keeping this bottled up for weeks" Danielle said her voice starting to break a little bit.

"How do you feel? I mean it must have brought up some bad memories particularly with your mum and all that" Michael moved in and placed his arms round her as Danielle fell into them.

She'd been going out with Michael for just over two months secretly and she'd grown quite attached to him. He was her sanctuary, a shoulder to cry on when things got too tough with Ronnie, Michael understood everything she'd gone through and was there for her when Cameron died. She recalled their drink in the Vic just before she found out that Cameron had died. Danielle remembered how Michael had asked her out, that it didn't matter that she was pregnant at the time, it was actions Michael showed that had made her fall for him.

"I'll be fine, now that I've got you here with me" Danielle smiled wiping her tears away.

"How about I take you our for some dinner gorgeous" Michael asked giving her a little cuddle.

"actually I can't, I told Mum that I would get some chips and bring them home" Danielle spoke "how you come with and we can have a little time together at the house?"

"that's why I love you" Michael replied.

Her eyes widened in shock and she answered back " what did you say Michael?"

"I love you Danielle Mitchell, I have done from the day I met you and I want us to be official"

"Aww I love you too Michael and I think we should be official too" and with that they sealed their love with a tender kiss before heading off towards Ian's chip shop hand in hand.

**_I hope you liked that, Michael and Danielle are official, could he be the one who heals her? Next chapter- Rachel returns xx_**


	45. Declaration of Love

**_I had such a memory blank, but finally was able to write my latest chapter! I decided to explore a few different character, hope you like! I know I said Rachel was in this but she will be back!_**

Danielle was putting the finishing touches to decorations hanging in the living room, Ronnie had left to go and collect a lot of alcohol from R&R with Jack, Roxy was busy doing her makeup in the living room mirror.

"I wish we had kept this a surprise for you Rox" Danielle sighed taping a balloon to the wall.

Roxy pouted her lips after putting some gloss on " No way Dan, I hate surprises, I would have freaked out", she pulled her long blonde hair in front of her and Roxy let a little cry leave her mouth just for a second, she thought Danielle hadn't noticed but she had.

"Aww Rox, we will get through this, you have everything to fight for, for me, for Mum and for Amy and for…"

"don't say Jack" Roxy let out a half hearted laugh "honestly yeah Jack, it's like living with a woman, he was in the bathroom this morning for over an hour"

Danielle threw her arms around Roxy " he is a bit like a woman and rumour has it, he plucks the stray hairs from his eyebrows"

"It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest Dan, right I'm going to drop Amy over to Bianca's, she said she was going to get Whitney to babysit for a few hours" Roxy planted a sticky kiss on Danielle's forehead "I love you Dan"

" I love you too Rox, I'm going to finish things up here, see you soon"

* * *

"What's this Jack?" Ronnie asked lifting a bottle of the bar counter "champagne, I dunno Jack, it's not a celebration Roxy is going into hospital in a few days"

"Ron, I'm just getting my hands on as much alcohol as we can, we're going to give her the best party she deserves it" Jack replied giving Ronnie a passionate kiss.

"You've twisted my arm Jack Branning" Ronnie responded back then rubbing Jack's arm "I'll finish here, you go pick Rachel up from the train station, I don't want her waiting there on her own for ages"

" Slave driver you, Ronnie Mitchell-soon-to-be-Branning" Jack winked "but I love you"

Ronnie let out a little girlie giggle and signalled Jack to be on his way, Ronnie and Jack had been scheming for over a fortnight organising Rachel's return as a surprise for Danielle, they had found she had been reluctant to return, wanting to stay with her dad but Ronnie convinced her it was the right thing to do especially since Andy was beyond help and not wanting to give up his alcohol addiction.

While she finished picking up alcohol for the party, picking up bottles of beer she packed them into a box and made her way outside to where Roxy's jeep was and began piling them into the back.

Making her way back downstairs, she took a deep breath as she felt a wave of nausea move over her, it was a hot day outside and she had been pushing herself a bit hard carrying so many boxes, she shrugged it off, a little 24 hour virus working on her was nothing in comparison to the deadly cancer ravaging itself throughout her baby sister's body. She went to the sink and took a sip of water and continued to pack up the boxes of beer.

* * *

"Mum come on we're going to be late for Roxy's party" an impatient Michael called up the stairs, he had been waiting to leave for the past 15 minutes.

"Calm down mate, why you in such a rush anyway" Grant questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"I..I.. nothing, I just have people to see" Michael replied nervously.

"like Danielle" Grant laughed placing baby Christopher into his bouncer "come on Michael I see the way you look at her"

"Right ok we're dating, we only made it official yesterday" Michael said with a smile on his face.

"She's been through a lot Michael not just with losing baby Cameron, with what happened between her and Ronnie, her adoptive mother dying. She needs someone who will look after her…"

Michael cut him off " Of course I'm going to look after her… I love her"

"What?" Grant asked open eyed " it's love, God it must be serious, all the girls I've seen you with throughout the years and Danielle's the one you've only ever said you've loved"

"I do Dad, she makes me be the best I can be, I feel I can do anything when I'm with her, I'm going to ask her to move in with me"

"Whoa slow down Romeo, you're only dating, let's not jump into fire here, give it a few months yet, you're gonna scare her off by making suggestions like that" Grant gave clear pearls of wisdom.

"I know but I just want to be with her all the time, it scares me to think how in love with her I am"

Grant placed a hand on Michael's shoulder "you're a good boy Michael, you're only an electrician, work your way up first before you make any commitments like getting a flat together and that, girls appreciate stuff like that"

"What are you boys talking about, you look so serious?" Debbie asked walking into the room.

"Nothing Mum, Grant was just asking me if his shirt was ok and I made a joke" Michael replied.

"Oh right, well you boys should make a move on, the babysitter won't be here for another 20 minutes, go on I'll catch you both up" Debbie smiled.

"I'll go over on my own, Dad you stay with Mum and I'll see you both over there" he made his way to the door and whispered in Grant's ear " not a word to anyone" to which Grant nodded without Debbie noticing.

* * *

Roxy's party had began with a bang and guests were arriving thick and fast, it wasn't long before the Mitchell/Branning house was packed. Roxy stood proud as punch wearing a figure hugging dress from Zara, not one of her usual trashy outfits.

"Wow Roxy you look amazing" Christian declared as he entered the house with Syed and Amira "I brought a bottle of vodka", he planted a little kiss on Roxy's cheek

" happy get well party darling"

"Christian you little charmer, I want the full low down on this new man" Roxy replied pulling Christian by the arm into the dining room for a gossip.

"new man" Christian shifted awkwardly and looked in Syed's direction, Roxy failed to spot this thankfully "I don't have a new man"

"You definitely do, I can tell when you've been getting a little bit" Roxy laughed " so come on who is he?"

"All I'm going to say Roxanne is that its early days and I shall tell you when the time is right, now come on this vodka has a calling" Christian smiled pouring two large glasses.

David Guetta blared over the house and Ronnie was busy playing hostess making sure everyone had a drink, she made her way to the kitchen to get more drinks when she noticed her phone was beeping. Danielle and Stacey sat in the corner giggling with two bottles of vodka and a bottle of aftershock.

"11 missed calls" she stared at it confused before noticing they were all from Jack, she hadn't noticed that he hadn't arrived with Rachel.

Closing the door behind her so she could dim the sound and hear Jack, she rang him and began to feel a little worried.

"Jack where are you?" she asked " her train doesn't arrive until tomorrow, I'm sure Jack I didn't realise". As she listened to Jack ranting on the phone, her eyes moved to a daily planner hanging up in the kitchen featuring stupid things like doctor and dentist appointments as well as Danielle's upcoming birthday. Jack was right, Rachel's train was indeed arriving the next day, she let out a little gasp as she noticed something else on the calendar. It had to be wrong, there was no way that was right "um Jack I'll see you when you get back, I have to go and check on Roxy"

Jack eventually arrived back at the party in foul form that he had drove for ages through nightmare traffic only to find that Rachel's train was in fact arriving the next day, he was incensed that he would have to make the same difficult journey just a few hours later. Though in very bad mood, he was determined not to let it show for his girls sakes.

Danielle was extremely drunk by this point as the party had began to unwind and there was only die hard partiers there, the old people of Albert Square had descended to their beds.

Ronnie was worried, she had a lot of things on her mind especially with Roxy, this new worry she had discovered earlier in the evening and now Danielle was drunk and making an exhibition of herself crying about Cameron and slurring obscenities completely out of character and upsetting other guests, Roxy who was also drunk was now disturbed by the front door being knocked.

"Michael come on help me get her to bed" Ronnie asked, he was the only near sober person left and he was strong enough to carry Danielle over his back.

He carried Danielle up to her bedroom followed by a now concerned Ronnie carrying a basin, he placed her on her bed and was about to make his departure when Danielle said quite loudly "Michael Smith, I am disgusted no kiss goodnight"

Ronnie's eyes opened in disbelief as Michael moved in and gave Danielle a kiss on the forehead, she pulled his head round so it impacted her lips, Michael pulled away uncomfortably and made his way back downstairs.

"Danielle" Ronnie asked " are you and Michael a couple?"

"well done Sherlock" Danielle laughed clapping her hands.

"What is up with you, you've been acting strangely all evening, look at the state you've gotten yourself into" Ronnie said sternly.

"Nothing ok, I'm just upset about a few things" Danielle replied.

"Roxy?" Ronnie answered back " baby things are going to get better for all of us" she rubbed Danielle's arm affectionately " you know I'm happy for you and Michael, he's a nice boy, he'll treat you right"

" I know" Danielle hiccupped " Mum I'm sorry, I'm just scared"

"don't be" Ronnie soothed " it will work out" in her mind, she prayed she was right, but had a feeling things were about to take another unexpected turn for them all.

"Mum" Danielle said half crying " I'm gonna be sick", she threw her head round the side of the bed and was violently sick, Ronnie just managed to catch it in time with the basin.

When she finished, Ronnie tittered " feel better?"

"a little" Danielle spoke taking a sip of the water Ronnie had handed her.

The door opened ajar, it was Jack " Ron I'm off to bed, will you be in soon?"

"Yeah babe" Ronnie nodded in his direction, before she climbed in beside her daughter and wrapped her warm arms around Danielle and snuggled close " I want the full goss on you and Michael baby"

* * *

Meanwhile….

Roxy opened the front door and was greeted by Whitney Dean carrying a half sleeping Amy in her arms. Roxy gratefully handed the young teenager some money and thanked her.

"Christian" Roxy whispered " I'm just putting Amy to bed, I'll be down in a minute".

Last of the party animals Christian and Syed were left and once satisfied that Roxy had taken Amy upstairs. They had a stolen kiss.

Roxy found herself singing "Rock-a-bye mountain" to Amy as she made her way to the bedroom, she laughed to herself as it was what her mother Glenda had sang to her and Ronnie when they were kids and Roxy had always detested it, at this moment it felt appropriate.

Placing a now sleeping Amy in her cot, the room was lit in darkness. She sat on the edge of her bed and made a promise to baby Amy " you're my little girl and I'm going to fight this for you baby, I'm never going to leave you unless things change and I know if that happens Daddy and Auntie Ronnie will look after you. I love you always know that" She kissed the tips of her fingers and placed them onto Amy's cheek, she prayed a moment like this would last but in actual fact Roxy was worried it would be over quite soon.

**_Awww poor Roxy, what do you think of Michael's character, he was defo moving to soon, Grant had to put him straight! Oooh Chryed!! What's Ronnie discovered??_**

**_BTW would anyone hate me if I decided to make Rachel a little younger? figured I would have a lot better storylines if I made her younger_**

**_Hopefully get next chapter on soon xx_**


	46. Facing the truth

**_Sorry its been so long, but my muse came back, I'm here :) updates will now be more frequent. Noticed ee fanfics are now all abut Chryed, we need Ronnielle back :)_**

It had been a tough 2 weeks for the Mitchell/Branning household, Roxy had started chemo and Danielle's adoptive father Andy had passed away from an alcohol related illness.. The Mitchells had received a phone call just 2 days after Roxy's party stating that Andy had passed away in the night leaving behind a devastated Rachel in Telford alone. Ronnie and Danielle had been staying in Telford for just over a week, getting his affairs in order

"baby are you ok?" Ronnie asked walking into the kitchen finding Danielle already awake.

"Yes I'm fine Mum, honestly it's nothing" Danielle replied sipping her coffee.

"Danielle the funeral was only yesterday, we can talk about this"

"I don't want to Mum, I washed my hands of him, he wasn't my dad, I didn't like who he became, who the drink made him" Danielle smiled "time to move on for the sake of my sister"

"Speaking of which" Ronnie squeezed Danielle's wrist " I've been speaking to Jack, we want to apply to be Rachel's guardians, she's only 14. She needs a family"

Danielle laughed " you'd actually do that for me, I can't believe the little witch made you think she was 17"

"Yep even went for a job interview with Tanya and got herself a job in Booty" Ronnie beamed back " so what do you think?"

"I think she would love it, she has really started to come round to you Mum"

"I have to go now, Gareth and me are heading to the solicitors to get it all sorted on paper, he said you and him agreed to put the house up for sale and split the profits between the 3 of you. Wise decision" Ronnie kissed her daughter on the cheek and shouted to Gareth and together they made their exit to sort out Andy's will.

Throughout the course of the day, Rachel and Danielle discussed her options, moving to Walford with Danielle and having a life or going into care as Gareth wouldn't be able to support her financially. Danielle knew what Rachel was going to decide, she knew that she wouldn't want to go into care but wanted Rachel to think the decision was all her own.

"I'd love to move to Walford but she'll never be my mum" Rachel declared " but I suppose it would be kinda cool"

"Go pack love" Danielle grinned, she lied to Ronnie that she didn't miss Andy, she did, her heart ached for him like it ached for baby Cameron, but he had let her down once too often. She'd forced herself to move on so she wouldn't have to pick up the pieces but she was now for Rachel.

A few hours later Danielle had finished boxing up most of the house's possessions when Ronnie walked in with a smile on her face " I'm officially Rachel's guardian, well not officially but I have a court order and it will be permanent, once social services get involved. Jack's picking us up from the station, we'll be back in Walford in a few hours"

"That's brilliant news Mum thank you so much" Danielle threw her arms around Ronnie and gripped her tightly.

Before they knew it, the Jones household was a distant memory as they stood at the train station waiting for Jack. Rachel stood impatiently tapping her fingers on one of her suitcases, very unlike Danielle yet it wasn't expected when they didn't share the same gene pool. Eventually after several angry phone calls, she recognised Jack's black Mercedes pull into the station.

"You took your time Lurch" She cheeked pushing her cases into Jack's hands. Jack didn't answer her, Rachel was clearly someone in need of discipline and a father figure in her life.

"Hi honey" Ronnie greeted him with a kiss as she climbed into the front seat, Jack threw his arms into an embrace round Danielle.

"How's Roxy and Amy?" Danielle found herself saying to Jack before giving him time to catch a breath.

"They're good, can't wait to see you lot, come on best be getting back" Jack said hopping into the front seat and speeding off in the direction of Walford.

Once back home, Danielle raced upstairs to see Roxy who was in bed resting, leaving a now uncomfortable Rachel in the living room with Ronnie, Jack followed a matter of minutes later carrying Rachel's suitcases.

Ronnie smiled a cheesy grin while Rachel shifted her eyes " um Rach do you think you'd up for having a chat with me and Jack?"

"What about?" Rachel replied staring at her phone.

"Well I am your legal guardian so we need to set a few ground rules for while you're leaving here"

"I expected as much but I've got a job working with Tanya, so I'll be paying my way"

"Errrr No you won't you're going to Walford High starting tomorrow, Lauren's going to come over and meet you" Jack interrupted.

Rachel glared at him suddenly the reality of living and playing happy families with the Mitchells hit home and she was not impressed.

"Rox I've missed you" Danielle exclaimed throwing her arms round her sickly looking aunt "how's the chemo going?"

"Piece of piss" Roxy shrugged off "how are you darlin', not that you needed much more trouble this year"

"I'm fine honestly Rox, I've learnt to take drama on the chin and come out the other side, just wanted to know if you need anything. I'm heading out"

"to see Michael" Roxy winked "come on I notice these things Dan and I'm happy for you, don't be telling mother otherwise she'll be looking family dinners that sorta thing"

"it's still really early days" Danielle sighed " did Mum tell you about Rachel coming to live with us?"

"Yeah she did" Roxy answered " she wanted my advice first, it's hard work taking on an 14 year old, is she sharing your room?"

Danielle nodded her head " it's getting a little bit cramped in here isn't it?"

"It is, I was just thinking, maybe Amy and I should move back to the Vic to Auntie Peg, give you all a bit of space"

"No way, you're not going anywhere Rox" Danielle thrust Roxy into her arms "things are going to be better from hereon in, I won't allow anything bad to happen this year, I'll see you later Rox, yeah"

Rachel had settled herself into Danielle's bedroom, she wasn't quite sure she belonged there, perhaps she would be better off in care. She carefully hung her clothes up next to Danielle's and sighed deeply, was Walford going to be different from her life in Telford?.

She noticed several pictures of baby Cameron adorning the walls, Rachel took one of the wall and starred, tracing her finger along it crying large tears into the frame, she curled up in bed and cried for her mother, her father and her baby nephew.

Jack gave Ronnie a passionate kiss "I've missed you Ronnie, so much. This is the first chance we've had to be alone, do you wanna go upstairs?"

"No Jack we can't, things are going to be different from now on, we have a 14 year old in the house, we can't do things spur of the moment anymore. I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be"

"Ronnie what do you mean are you calling it off" Jack broke away from her and looked at his fiancée in horror.

"I'm not saying that at all Jack, I'm just saying we can't head upstairs having sex anytime we feel like it, there's other people living here, we need to consider them and we have Roxy to look after" Ronnie replied.

"I understand that but we're getting married, we need to spend time together too"

"We will, just when things calm down a bit here, I promise baby" Ronnie kissed him back and rubbed her lips against him "I'm going to go up and check on Rachel"

Ronnie made her way upstairs, though she didn't check on Rachel, she headed straight to her bedroom and locked the door, she had more pressing matters on her mind and besides Rachel would have wanted to be alone anyway. The events surrounding the past few weeks has taken her mind off her own problems but as she stood in the bedroom staring at her reflection in the mirror, her hand ran over her stomach which was noticeably more rounder. She couldn't hide it anymore especially from Jack, she wouldnt be able to put sex of anymore, she would now have to face up to it, there was no denying that she was pregnant.

_**Bit obvious, but hope you enjoyed :)**_


End file.
